Starry Skies, Book One: Blazing Heart
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: A season has passed since the battle against the Dark Forest. When Cinderheart gives birth to Lionblaze's kits, he realizes that trouble will soon follow. Little does he realize that these kits are the future of ThunderClan.
1. Allegiances

**Full Summary:** A season has passed since the battle against the Dark Forest. Tensions are still high among the Clans, and leafbare is in full swing. When Cinderheart gives birth to her kits, Lionblaze knows that trouble will follow. Little does he realize that these kits are the future of his Clan.**  
><strong>

_THUNDERCLAN_

LEADER: **Bramblestar -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: **Lionblaze -** golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Mothpaw_

MEDICINE CAT: **Jayfeather -** gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS

**Brackenfur -** golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Emberpaw_

**Sorreltail -** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

**Cloudtail -** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Thornclaw -** golden brown tabby tom

**Brightheart -** white she-cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice: Dewpaw_

**Ferncloud -** very pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes_  
><em>

**Millie -** striped gray tabby she-cat

**Squirrelflight -** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderleg -** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall -** light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing -** white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose -** cream colored tom

**Hazeltail -** small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker -** gray and white tom

**Poppyfrost -** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Foxleap -** reddish tabby tom

**Toadstep -** black and white tom

**Bumblestripe -** very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Ivypool -** silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherrymist -** ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Moleface -** creamy brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Mothpaw -** spotted gray and white she-cat

**Snowpaw -** white she-cat with blue eyes

**Emberpaw -** light brown tabby tom

**Dewpaw -** speckled gray tom with green eyes

QUEENS

**Cinderheart -** gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits; Flamekit and Sunkit

**Icecloud -** white she-cat, mother of Bumblestripe's kits; Fogkit, Stonekit and Shrewkit

**Rosepetal -** dark cream colored she-cat, expecting Mousewhisker's kits

KITS

**Flamekit -** ginger tom with amber eyes

**Sunkit - **smaller golden tabby she-cat with white paws

**Fogkit -** pale gray tom with lighter gray stripes

**Stonekit -** dark gray tom with a white muzzle

**Shrewkit -** gray and white tom

ELDERS

**Dustpelt -** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm -** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Graystripe -** long-haired gray tom

* * *

><p><em>SHADOWCLAN<em>

LEADER: **Russetstar -** dark ginger she-cat

DEPUTY: **Snaketail -** dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

MEDICINE CAT: **Foxfrost -** ginger tom with a white chest

WARRIORS

**Toadfoot -** dark brown tom

**Applefur -** mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost -** black and white tom

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

**Ratscar -** brown tom with a scar across his back

_Apprentice: Lakepaw_

**Snowbird -** pure white she-cat

**Rowanclaw -** ginger tom

**Tawnypelt -** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw -** light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Thistlepaw_

**Shrewfoot -** gray she-cat with black feet

_Apprentice: Swiftpaw_

**Scorchfur -** dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Brightpaw_

**Redwillow -** mottled brown and ginger tom

**Tigerheart -** dark brown tabby tom

**Ferretclaw -** creamy gray tom

**Pinefrost -** black she-cat

**Starlingfeather -** ginger tom

APPRENTICES

**Blackpaw -** mottled black tom

**Swiftpaw -** black and white tom

**Lakepaw -** silver tabby she-cat

**Thistlepaw -** pale brown tom

**Brightpaw -** ginger dappled she-cat

QUEENS

**Olivenose -** tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Redwillow's kits; Reedkit, Tanglekit and Mallowkit

**Dawnpelt -** cream-furred she-cat, expecting Scorchfur's kits

KITS

**Reedkit -** golden brown tabby tom

**Tanglekit -** dark brown tom with unusually long, unkempt fur

**Mallowkit -** light brown tabby tom

ELDERS

**Oakfur -** small brown tom

**Smokefoot -** black tom

* * *

><p><em>WINDCLAN<em>

LEADER: **Onestar -** brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: **Whitetail -** small white she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: **Kestrelflight -** mottled gray tom

_Apprentice: Fallenpaw_

WARRIORS

**Owlwhisker -** light brown tabby tom

**Nightcloud -** black she-cat

_Apprentice: Cedarpaw_

**Weaselfur -** ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring -** brown and white tom

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

**Leaftail -** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot -** gray tom with two dark feet

**Heathertail -** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Sedgewhisker -** light brown tabby she-cat

**Whiskerclaw -** light brown tom

**Furzetail -** gray and white she-cat

**Boulderheart -** large gray tom

APPRENTICES

**Cedarpaw -** black and white tom

**Littlepaw -** small brown and white tom

**Fallenpaw -** gray and white she-cat with a fluffy tail

QUEENS

**Sunstrike -** tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, mother of Emberfoot's kits; Applekit and Wolfkit

**Swallowtail -** dark gray she-cat, expecting

ELDERS

**Tornear -** very old tabby tom

* * *

><p><em>RIVERCLAN<em>

LEADER: **Mistystar -** gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Pikepaw_

DEPUTY: **Reedwhisker -** black tom

MEDICINE CAT: **Willowshine -** gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

**Mintfur -** light gray tabby tom

**Minnowtail -** dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot -** mottled gray tom

**Pouncetail -** ginger and white tom

_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

**Dapplenose -** mottled gray she-cat

_Apprentice: Nettlepaw_

**Mallownose -** light brown tabby tom

**Beetlewhisker -** brown and white tabby tom

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Petalfur -** gray and white she-cat

**Grasspelt -** light brown tom

**Hollowriver -** dark brown tabby tom

**Troutpool -** pale gray tabby she-cat

**Rushtail -** light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES

**Pikepaw -** dark gray tom

**Ripplepaw -** gray and white tom

**Nettlepaw -** mottled brown tabby tom

**Fawnpaw -** spotted brown she-cat

QUEENS

**Icewing -** white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting

ELDERS

**Graymist -** pale gray tabby she-cat

**Duskfur -** brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt -** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><em>CATS OUTSIDE CLANS<em>

**Hollyleaf -** black she-cat with green eyes; formerly of ThunderClan

**Leafpool -** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes; formerly of ThunderClan

**Crowfeather -** dark gray tom with blue eyes; formerly of WindClan


	2. Prologue: The Birth

**Prologue**

_The two of them sat together for the longest time, unsure how to answer each others questions. They'd known for the longest time that they were meant for each other. It was hard to admit that they were in love, yet it was also hard to deny it. His amber eyes glowed with warmth when he looked at her. She met his gaze with the same amount of warmth, until she would feel hot under her fur and look away._

_A half moon hovered above the sky, sending brilliant silver rays over their pelts. Her gray fur gleamed silver in the light, and it was reflected in her soft blue eyes._

"_I love you," he meowed, unable to conceal the truth any longer._

_Her eyes widened, and she smothered a purr. He looked at her suspiciously, but she was already on her paws. "I love you too," she whispered back._

…

It seemed as though moons had passed since that fateful night. Now Lionblaze was pacing outside the nursery's entrance, casting worried glances. Sorreltail had rushed in to help her daughter, and even Poppyfrost was busy giving advice. Her wail of pain told Lionblaze that the kits had arrived. His ears flattened as he imagined the type of pain that she was in.

_Why did I put her through this_? he wondered as he glared at the sky. Clouds obscured the stars that would have normally been a blanket of security for him. Now he could only look at the nursery as he waited for news of his kits' arrival.

"Stop fidgeting." A sharp meow from the elders' den told Lionblaze that Sandstorm had been watching. Her normally sharp green eyes had been clouded with grief for the past few moons since Firestar's death. Now they seemed to brighten at the prospect of more kits arriving. "You are only going to scare Cinderheart if you keep acting like this," she added in a raspy purr.

He couldn't help but nod in agreement. Cinderheart would have called him a scared mouse if she saw him now. She didn't care if she insulted him or not, but that was what made her unique. He loved her for her attitude and sense of compassion. She was a good fighter when the time was necessary, and had proved it from time to time.

"The kits have come." Lionblaze's ears pricked forward as a gray tabby head poked through the nursery's entrance. He didn't bother looking at his brother. Jayfeather would have known straight away that he was staring at him anyways. "You can see them now, anxiouspaws," he added.

The golden tabby gave a stiff flick of his tail before padding forward. The nursery had become crowded since Ferncloud's kits arrived, and Icecloud had moved in not long ago. The white she-cat's belly was large, and Jayfeather had said that her kits were due any day now. Despite how full the nursery was, Lionblaze's eyes were set on one cat in particular. Her gray tabby fur was still ruffled from the birthing process. But her eyes gleamed when she realized that he was there.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sorreltail was crouched beside her daughter, giving Cinderheart a loving look as she stared at the two tiny bundles of fur. One body was laid to the side, still as a stone.

"I'm sorry, Lionblaze," Cinderheart murmured. Sorrow brimmed at the edges of her eyes as she looked at him. "She didn't make it."

Lionblaze swallowed a moan of grief. He knew that leafbare had been hard, and Cinderheart had gone hunting before she moved into the nursery. Perhaps that hunting escapade was what had caused his third kit's death. "She will join Honeyfern in StarClan," he whispered.

Both Cinderheart and Sorreltail exchanged mournful looks when he mentioned their kin. Honeyfern had been killed by an adder that managed to find the camp. When Briarlight and her siblings had been playing, the light brown tabby got in the way before the snake could attack, biting her shoulder and sending venom into her veins.

"Have you thought of names for them?" Ferncloud asked from the far side of the nursery.

"Of course," Cinderheart meowed. "This one will be called Flamekit, in honor of Firestar."

Lionblaze's eyes hardened at the mention of Firestar. The flame-colored tom had died during the battle against the Dark Forest. Tigerstar had gotten his revenge when he managed to catch Firestar by surprise. Lionblaze had gotten his own revenge after sending Tigerstar back to the Dark Forest, where he would forever roam angrily watching the Clans thrive.

"Why don't we name the tabby Sunkit?" he asked when his tail pointed towards the smaller kit.

"Flamekit and Sunkit…welcome to ThunderClan…." Cinderheart's voice broke off in a wistful sigh as she looked down at her two kits.

Once she was resting, Lionblaze grasped the third kit by its scruff. Its tail dangled limply as he padded across the clearing, towards the thorn tunnel entrance. He couldn't help but feel waves of sorrow as he thought of how strong this kit could have been.

The sun was beginning to rise by the time he buried his daughter beside Firestar's grave. A fresh mound of mud had been dug up by his strong paws. It took him a few heartbeats to realize that Jayfeather was there. The gray tabby was staring at Firestar's burial, eyes burning like the moon.

_Jayfeather can't see_, Lionblaze thought with a twitch of his ears_. I don't know why I keep thinking that he can see Firestar's body_. His belly clenched at the idea. By now there would be nothing left but bones.

"The ferns are on fire," Jayfeather whispered. "But…it's a strange type of fire…I don't feel any heat coming from it."

Lionblaze stared at his brother in confusion. "How can a fire burn without giving heat?" he demanded.

"It is…an omen." Jayfeather's shoulders shook as he watched the patch of ferns growing on either side of the grave. "StarClan are speaking to us." Lionblaze opened his jaw to tell Jayfeather that he'd gone mad, than shut it. He knew that Jayfeather had been right about signs before. Perhaps there was something about the ferns that involved Ferncloud. "The stars are aligning with the sun, and the fire will continue to grow, until it has consumed everything in its path."

_This more than just a prophecy_, Lionblaze thought. Jayfeather was right to call it an omen. It was something to fear, and the peace that the Clans had felt wasn't meant to last.

**AN: Alright, so I'm pretty excited about this series. Yes, it will be a series. And I know that Sunstar has already been a leader, but lets pretend that has never happened ;) Anyways, this was definitely not one of my best prologues, but don't worry, the story itself will be good. I'm not going to get into high detail with descriptions, just to warn you. So don't expect anything with long paragraphs or things like that I've done in the past. Please remember to review, they are much appreciated...and if you don't...you can imagine the punishment :P**


	3. Chapter 1: Visions From Afar

**Chapter 1**

_She could see bits and pieces of the vision flowing around her. Like the river that coursed through RiverClan, images swept by. Cats that were larger than her spoke softly to one another. Sometimes they were friendly, but most of the time, they acted like mortal enemies. When she tried to speak to them herself, they would give her cold, mutinous glares. It was enough to make her freeze up and crouch before them. Frankly she wasn't sure why these cats came to her, or what the visions meant. She was too petrified to ask._

The only warmth she received was when she felt her brother's pelt brush against her own. He often moved around in his sleep during colder nights. She was concerned about his own dreams, but didn't want to press him. Instead she welcomed his warm fur and quickly fell asleep during the colder parts of leafbare.

"Are you awake yet?" Her eyes snapped open when she heard a voice, rich with anxiety and annoyance. "She's awake now!" Flamekit's mewl made her stare at him in surprise. It took her a few moments to realize that Cinderheart was watching over them.

"You two may explore the camp," Cinderheart murmured through a yawn.

Together they scampered out of the nursery, narrowly avoiding Icecloud's kits that were wriggling around their mother's belly. They spotted Lionblaze organizing the patrols. His apprentice, Mothpaw, was busy practicing a fighting move that Lionblaze must have taught him a few days ago. Sunkit watched through narrowed eyes as Mothpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch. She was staring at Dustpelt's tail, sticking out of the elders' den. With a single pounce, she was able to grasp Dustpelt's tail with her front paw, using a thumb claw to latch the fur.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Dustpelt's snarl made Mothpaw jump in surprise. "My tail isn't an object for training." Sunkit fought back a purr of amusement when she saw the horror in Mothpaw's eyes. Dustpelt was known for his sharp tongue, and was often avoided if apprentices had to spend the day with him. Mothpaw was no exception to that rule.

"My apprentice was just practicing her hunter's crouch," Lionblaze objected when he saw what was happening.

"Well tell her to practice it somewhere else," Dustpelt snorted.

Sunkit stared at Lionblaze as he herded Mothpaw away from the elders' den. He gave his kits a long look before padding away. Once he was gone, Dustpelt lashed his tail and turned away. Sandstorm's eyes were glittering with amusement when she spotted the kits staring at her.

"Maybe Sandstorm will tell us a story," Flamekit mewed.

The two of them trotted towards the nursery, tails high in the air as they spotted Sandstorm sharing tongues with Graystripe. Graystripe had only moved into the nursery recently, but his presence was always a good one. He was filled with a sense of humor that outmatched Sandstorm's witty remarks. Dustpelt was curled up at the far corner of the den, tail wrapped around his nose as he waited for Ferncloud's arrival.

"You've come for a story, haven't you?" Graystripe asked when he noticed the kits' arrival.

"Can you tell us about SkyClan?" Sunkit sat down beside her brother and asked the question.

All of them stared at her in disbelief. Only Sandstorm seemed to know about SkyClan, the group of cats that Sunkit had often seen in her visions. She wanted to know more about them, and why they were never mentioned in her own Clan.

"SkyClan used to live with us back in the old forest," Sandstorm explained after her denmates stared at her. "Firestar and I went to their territory to reform the Clan…after he had a dream about them. It's been so long since I've spoken of them…I wonder how they're doing…."

_I wonder if they're angry with the Clans_, Sunkit thought. She couldn't think of any cats that would have lived in SkyClan. Perhaps they lived like birds, flying through the air like their namesake. Her ears twitched when Sandstorm continued to speak.

"SkyClan was driven out of the old forest because they lost their territory," she meowed. "Skywatcher wanted the Clan to come back. He kept SkyClan's memory alive by living until the Clan was formed once again." Sunkit blinked in surprise when she realized that Sandstorm sounded wistful. "You two remind me so much of Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt," she added when she looked down at the kits. "Always going off together and doing things that will get you in trouble…."

Her last sentence was cut off by a bout of coughing. Sunkit stepped back, ears flattening in horror when she realized that something was wrong with Sandstorm. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Jayfeather was standing outside the elders' den, tapping his tail against the ground impatiently.

Sunkit padded out of the nursery, followed quickly by her brother. Jayfeather glanced towards them, eyes narrowing into tiny slits. "Sandstorm was coughing…wasn't she?" he growled.

"Yes," Sunkit replied.

Her fur bristled slightly at the idea of losing Sandstorm to greencough or whitecough. Though she was an elder, she was still young. She had moons of life ahead of her.

Jayfeather ignored her and pressed through the elders' den before she could ask him what was wrong. She exchanged an uneasy look with Flamekit. Something bad was happening to Sandstorm, that much she knew. And if something happened to Sandstorm, it would effect every cat in ThunderClan.

**AN: So what do you guys think of Sunkit? I know what you're thinking, that she's a bit too young to be thinking the way she is. But I wanted to make it that way. You'll find out more about her later on :D**


	4. Chapter 2: Sandstorm

**AN: Thanks for the extra review brokenpaw, may have been a flame, but I take them as extra reviews :P And don't worry, Sunkit isn't perfect. You'll see dramatic changes in her eventually. She just _seems_ perfect, and looks are _very_ deceiving ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

_Two cats walked side-by-side together, unaware that they were being watched. Rain had recently fallen, creating an eerie gloom over the gorge. The trees that grew along the edges of their territory were sparse and tiny compared to the trees of a forest. But they were used to living in such conditions. They'd adapted to living in a place with little rain and few prey. The prey they managed to catch was small compared to what they used to eat. If they didn't find any prey suitable for a large group of cats, they would die from starvation._

_The lighter she-cat met the gaze of her companion, and an unspoken message was passed. "If this keeps up, we will have to leave," she whispered._

_The larger cat, a dark tom, nodded in agreement. "Our bellies grow weaker with each passing day," he commented. "One of the queens has lost her kits…." His voice broke off at the mention of a queen losing her kits._

"_Are you sure leaving is the best option?" Both cats turned to see a delicate looking cat limping towards them. Her bony figure was so frail that she looked like a ghost in the pale light._

"_Finding the Clans is difficult," the lighter she-cat murmured. She looked up at the sky, as if seeking an answer from StarClan. "I have tried…so many times…But when I ask StarClan where they are, they melt away."_

_The skinny she-cat gave a lash of her tail, looking annoyed with her Clanmate. "If leaving is the only option, than I must prepare the traveling herbs," she muttered._

_A heavy silent fell upon the two cats. They held each others gaze before padding away in opposite directions. It seemed as though SkyClan had little choice in the matter. Leave, or die._

…

Sunkit was jolted from her sleep when she heard a mournful wail sound from the elders' den. She blinked against the bright rays of sunlight that drifted through the leafy walls. Flamekit was sleeping beside her, unaware of the sound that made her jump. Cinderheart was already awake and had left them in the care of Icecloud and Rosepetal.

_Something about those visions…Something about them seems real_, Sunkit thought as she padded out of the nursery. Those cats she saw had been from SkyClan. The lightly colored tabby seemed strangely familiar to her, but the others were questionable. They were starving, and suffering from it. They needed help, and fast. What worried Sunkit was the fact that they were considering leaving as an option. The only option they could think of was something that would put every cat at risk.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard another wail echo across the rocky walls. She peered through the nursery's entrance to see Graystripe crouched over something that was laid out on the ground. Her fur spiked up in horror when she realized what it was.

_Sandstorm…she must have had greencough when Jayfeather didn't know it_. The thought made Sunkit's whiskers droop in sorrow. Sandstorm had wanted to die since Firestar's final life was taken away. Sunkit knew that the Clan wouldn't be the same without the snappy pale ginger she-cat. Everyone had liked Sandstorm, even the kits.

"Oh, Sandstorm, why did you have to go?" Squirrelflight's mew reached Sunkit's ears, and she saw the dark ginger warrior bounding towards her mother's corpse. Even Bramblestar was staring at it in disbelief. He glanced at Squirrelflight sympathetically, but the look only lasted for a heartbeat. Sunkit didn't miss the cold look that gleamed in his eyes any time he met Squirrelflight's gaze. He never forgave her for lying to him.

"Sunkit, what are you doing up so early?" Sunkit blinked when Cinderheart padded towards her. The gray tabby was casting glances towards Sandstorm's body, but she tried not to press the subject. "Come on, I'll take you back—" She broke off when Sunkit glared at her. For a split second Sunkit didn't feel like listening to her mother. All she wanted was to visit Sandstorm for one last time, and thank her for talking about SkyClan.

The golden tabby kit placed her paws forward, ignoring Cinderheart's seething anger. She would have to deal with her mother's temper later. Now she was more concerned about sharing tongues with Sandstorm one last time, like the rest of her Clanmates did.

Squirrelflight was still crouched over her mother's body, mewling like a lost kit. Jayfeather did nothing to support her. Instead his eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. It took Sunkit a few heartbeats to realize that he was focusing his attention on her. She tried to shake away the uneasy feeling as she pressed her nose against Sandstorm's fur. It already felt cold. With Graystripe sitting beside her, Sunkit felt strangely comforted. It was hard not to feel comforted when Cinderheart sat on her other side.

Once she was finished sharing tongues with Sandstorm for one last time, she was met by Jayfeather. His blue eyes were focused so sharply on her that she thought he could actually _see_. The idea was ludicrous, and she quickly cast the uneasy thought away. Besides, there were plenty of cats that sometimes stared in the distance. Flamekit was one of those cats. There were times when Sunkit would have to jab him in the ribs before his attention was focused on her.

Jayfeather's focus was snapped when Lionblaze approached him. Sunkit watched her father carefully, looking for signs that something was wrong. She could tell that he was uneasy with Jayfeather. Something had happened between them that made them this way. Jayfeather was always going on about prophecies or something that could happen to the Clan. Maybe something Jayfeather said made Lionblaze angry.

"What's wrong with you?" Lionblaze demanded under his breath.

_I can hear them_! Sunkit realized. His words were loud and clear to her, yet the rest of the Clan was oblivious.

"Nothing is wrong," Jayfeather replied without meeting his brother's gaze.

"Then tell me why you keep staring at Sunkit like she's…some kind of monster." Lionblaze's muscles shook with anger when he glared at Jayfeather.

Sunkit had never seen her father so angry before. It wasn't like the time when ShadowClan had invaded the clearing that Bramblestar tried to take over. Lionblaze had been trying to protect the Clan at the time, and ended up taking Blackstar's life as a result of that anger. This was a different kind of anger, one that Sunkit rarely saw.

"There is something about Sunkit that's…hard to explain," Jayfeather grumbled. "I've been…probing her mind, and it's quite interesting."

She blocked out the rest of their conversation, unwilling to pick up what Jayfeather would have said. His anxiety told her that he was worried about the future of his Clan.

"What's going on?" Flamekit's mew told her that he'd only just woken up. Sunkit whirled around to face him, fur bristling and eyes wide with terror and sorrow.

"Sandstorm's…." Sunkit didn't know how to break it to him. He wasn't the type to get emotional, but he liked Sandstorm as much as she did. "She's gone to hunt with StarClan," she finished explaining.

Flamekit's eyes grew cold. For a moment, Sunkit thought he was about to attack her. Then he inhaled a deep breath and glared at the ground. She pressed her pelt against his shoulders after realizing that he was fighting back waves of grief. Sandstorm was their great-grandmother; they had a right to feel sorrow for her loss. She glared at her own paws as she thought of the times they'd spent pestering Sandstorm for stories of the old days. Back to when Firestar had been around; those were the days when the Clans had been most vulnerable.

"She's happier now," Flamekit whimpered. "She's with Firestar."

When Sunkit didn't respond, she felt him nudge her. She began to feel shivers run down her spine as she heard whispers all around. Flamekit stared at her in alarm, but nothing he did or said could wake her from her trance. Sunkit continued to stare at the warriors' den until she felt sharp teeth grasp her tail. With a yelp she nearly jumped in the air and glared at her brother. Flamekit's tail pointed upwards, until she realized that it was Lionblaze who stopped her trance.

"What are you staring at?" Lionblaze asked after she shook her head in confusion.

"You didn't…you didn't see that cat?" She glanced towards the den where the dark tabby had once stood. His eyes had been cold and calculating when he glared at her.

"What did the cat look like?" Jayfeather had approached them now, and was gazing down at Sunkit curiously. She didn't miss the glare that Lionblaze sent him.

"It was too dark for me to tell," she admitted. "But he had…dark green eyes, almost like leaves on an oak tree."

The two exchanged startled looks. It was obvious they didn't know what cat she was talking about. She felt frustration gnaw at her belly. _Would it always be like this_? she wondered as Jayfeather whispered something to Lionblaze.

"I think…you two should get back to sleep," Lionblaze meowed calmly. "It's getting late already." He glanced up at the sky as if that would prove his point. The sun was already beginning to slip away, replaced by a bright pinkish orange sky.

"But I—" Lionblaze cut her off with a hard stare.

"It is late," he growled. "Go to sleep, I'm sure Icecloud will take care of you while Cinderheart is out."

Sunkit's tail lashed as she was herded into the nursery by Flamekit. "You didn't even eat anything," she whispered.

"I don't need to eat," Flamekit murmured reassuringly.

She blinked at him in concern, but he didn't say anything. Instead she was taken to her nest and promptly fell asleep after hearing Icecloud's kits mewl for milk. Something about their sense of peace had made her tired. And soon, she knew that the visions would return, stronger than ever.


	5. Chapter 3: Apprentices

**AN: Wow, it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy obsessing over Kingdom Hearts, so I apologize for my delays. Anyways, this chapter gets a bit more intense. You'll find out why as you read on. Thanks to everyone for your reviews :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

It felt as though moons had passed since Sandstorm's death. The Clan had slowly recovered from the bitter loss. Rosepetal's kits had arrived during the past moon, making the nursery feel cramped. Mousewhisker had been there to help name the kits that were now mewling at Rosepetal's belly.

Briarkit was named after Briarlight, a brave she-cat whose life had been taken away due to infection. Rosepetal had said that Briarlight was one of the bravest cats she knew because of what she went through. The second kit was a tom named Ashkit, after Ashfur.

When Sunkit had asked who Ashfur was, the queens just looked at her uneasily. Cinderheart only murmured that Ashfur was a warrior who'd died during the fire. Sunkit hadn't questioned her mother after that. Cinderheart's eyes had glowed with sorrow at the mention of Ashfur, and she had a feeling there was more history to him than Cinderheart let on.

Now she was waiting outside the nursery beside her brother, who was fidgeting as he waited for Lionblaze and Cinderheart. The two had told them to wait outside the nursery. Something about the looks they exchanged told Sunkit something important was about to happen. She knew that they were six moons old. Perhaps they were about to become apprentices, like she'd always dreamed of becoming.

Her ears pricked forward when Lionblaze emerged from the thorn tunnel entrance. In his jaws were two mice; their tails dangled limply from his grasp. Behind him was Cinderheart, who carried a thrush in her jaws. Both looked eager to drop their fresh-kill. Their tails were twitching as they approached the fresh-kill pile, guarded closely by Whitewing. The white she-cat gave them a nod as they padded over to the nursery.

"You two are going to become apprentices today," Cinderheart purred when she reached her kits.

"Apprentices?" Sunkit's tail twitched excitedly, while Flamekit seemed to bounce in place. "Who will our mentors be?" she asked after calming herself down.

"I've already chosen for you, but it's a secret," Lionblaze replied.

Sunkit's paws were itching to know who her mentor would be. There were plenty of good choices around. Foxleap was known for his hunting skills, acquired from Squirrelflight herself. Thornclaw was known for his patience, but he had a sharper tongue than most senior warriors. Her ears pricked forward as a shadow fell upon the clearing. Bramblestar's pelt gleamed in the sunlight as he padded up to the top of the Highledge.

The two siblings exchanged excited glances as Bramblestar called for a Clan meeting. Mousewhisker's patrol was just returning. Birchfall joined Whitewing beside the fresh-kill pile, while Squirrelflight padded over towards the medicine cat's den. Jayfeather sent Squirrelflight a glare that made Sunkit's fur crawl.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Bramblestar began. "Come forward you two." Without hesitating Sunkit stepped forward. She realized too late that there was a pebble in her way, and she tripped over her paws. A few cats purred in amusement, while the apprentices just grinned at her. "Flamekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Birchfall, you have not yet had an apprentice to train. Yet Ashfur was your mentor, and he has taught you well. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Flamepaw."

Birchfall seemed to know exactly what was happening. His eyes glowed with pride and sorrow at the mention of his former mentor. Ashfur had been found dead by a stream a few seasons ago. No cat really knew what had happened at that point. Lionblaze refused to speak about it, and Cinderheart's eyes clouded over any time Sunkit mentioned it. She watched as Birchfall touched noses with Flamepaw, ignoring the fact that other cats were busy muttering about Ashfur. Once Flamepaw was taken to the crowd, Bramblestar's attention turned to Sunpaw.

"Sunkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Poppyfrost, you have not yet had an apprentice either, yet you have shown how worthy you are as a warrior. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Sunpaw."

Sunpaw blinked in surprise when the tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of the crowd. She tilted her head to one side as Poppyfrost touched noses with her. "I will do my best," she vowed. Sunpaw noticed that she'd exchanged a look with Cinderheart. A growl rose in her throat when she realized that Cinderheart had done this. Her own mother wanted to make sure that one family member watched over her daughter.

Once the meeting was over, Sunpaw was left to decide what they would do. Poppyfrost was new to mentoring an apprentice, as was Birchfall. But at least Birchfall was making an effort to show his apprentice around. He'd led Flamepaw towards the thorn tunnel entrance, looking over his shoulder at Poppyfrost. The she-cat shook her head and glanced at Sunpaw. Something told Sunpaw that they weren't going to explore the forest.

"Why don't we find you a den and we can start with cleaning out the elders' den," Poppyfrost meowed eventually. She didn't seem to care that Sunpaw was glaring at her. Instead she turned towards the apprentice's den, where Dewpaw and Snowpaw were sharing a vole. Both cats looked up in surprise when Poppyfrost approached them. Her paws shifted in an uncomfortable way when she realized that all cats were staring at her. "Would you two mind showing her a nest?" Poppyfrost asked after an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Snowpaw rose to her feet and flicked her tail towards Sunpaw, signaling for the young apprentice to follow.

She cast one final glare at Poppyfrost before following. Something was off about the young warrior, and she wanted to know what that something was. Her fur bristled slightly when she spotted Snowpaw standing near an empty corner of the den. The white-furred apprentice glanced at Sunpaw. "This used to be Moleface's spot," she murmured. "I'm sure you'll find it more useful than he did." Sunpaw didn't miss the sad look on Snowpaw's face. Moleface had been a fun cat to hang around with, even when she was just a kit. He'd only earned his warrior name a few moons ago. "Does Poppyfrost even know what she's doing?" Snowpaw's next question made Sunpaw stare at her in surprise.

"I. . .I don't know," Sunpaw admitted. "She's acting like I'm some sort of. . ." She didn't say the last words, knowing that Snowpaw would agree. The white-furred apprentice stared at her sympathetically. "Maybe she's just worried about what Cinderheart will say," Sunpaw meowed eventually. Yet Sunpaw couldn't help feeling that Cinderheart didn't trust her. Somehow the gray tabby had thought that something was wrong with Sunpaw. Maybe she sensed the visions that Sunpaw often saw.

Snowpaw turned and left the den before she could reply. Together they left the den, unsure of what to do next.

Poppyfrost was busy speaking to Millie, who had been grooming herself while Sunpaw searched for a nest. The former kittypet glanced at Sunpaw before giving Poppyfrost a nod. Something about their exchange told Sunpaw she was in for a few words.

"I was just asking Millie for some advice," Poppyfrost murmured as though she'd read Sunpaw's thoughts. "She seems to think that exploring the forest would be better. . ." Her eyes clouded over for a moment before she shook her head. "Let's get going before the sun goes down."

A chill suddenly swept over Sunpaw. There seemed to be meaning to those words. Yet Poppyfrost was unphased by the idea as she led her apprentice towards the thorn tunnel entrance. Sunpaw glanced towards the medicine cat's den to see that Jayfeather was watching her. His expression was carefully guarded, yet she could tell that he was trying to understand what Poppyfrost meant.

The two of them bounded through the tunnel as Poppyfrost picked up the pace. Her tortoiseshell and white fur blended in well with her surroundings. Sunpaw found it difficult to keep up with her. She didn't have the same long legs as her mentor. Instead she was small in size, and would make up for that size with her fighting skills.

Sunpaw blinked in surprise when she realized that the forest was covered in snow. She glanced at Poppyfrost for a moment when she remembered what Cinderheart had said. Leafbare was still in full force. A bitterly cold wind suddenly buffeted against her fur, causing her to recoil in disgust. Poppyfrost looked over her shoulder for a split second. The gaze in her eyes told Sunpaw that she was only concerned about her apprentice's safety.

_I can take care of myself_, Sunpaw snorted in annoyance.

Once she was used to the cold, she placed one paw in front of the older. In truth the snow fascinated her. It gleamed brightly against the golden rays of the sun. The trees themselves were bare, save for a few leaves that remained.

"This is the clearing that leads to WindClan territory," Poppyfrost explained when they reached an area where few trees grew. A stream ran through part of the clearing, until it disappeared further down the hill. "Bramblestar wants to take it back as his own but. . .sometimes it's better for peace to reign." Poppyfrost's tail twitched as she stared across the clearing. She sounded almost wistful as she spoke of the peace that Sunpaw rarely saw.

_I doubt she really thinks that_, Sunpaw thought as she looked across the clearing. She could see the faint outlines of cats hunting across the moor, racing after rabbits that were already faster than them. Her ears pricked forward as she detected the scent of a mouse lurking in the undergrowth nearby. When she looked at her mentor, Poppyfrost was already walking away, unaware of the prey that could have made a good meal. _Leafbare is still in full swing, we need that kind of prey_, she added silently.

Without thinking about where her paws took her she stepped forward. The mouse was still within reach, just across the border. Poppyfrost had already disappeared in the the trees that loomed behind Sunpaw.

Her ears were pricked forward as she picked up the mouse's scent. She knew that she would catch it. What worried her was what WindClan would do. The hunting party would see her, and likely chase her off, or worse. She tried not to think about it as she lunged forward with her claws outstretched. Already she could see the alarm the mouse felt as it was attacked. Once she struck it down, she felt satisfaction swell in her chest. It wasn't until she grasped the mouse between her teeth that she felt the sudden eruption of pain in her head.

She fought back a howl of pain as it coursed through her body, ripping her apart. The last thing she saw before passing out was that same dark tabby. His piercing green eyes never left her as her eyes closed for one last time.

. . .

_It was always the same. The same moaning of hunger, and the same pang that they felt as they left behind their home. Every look passed between them was the same. Sorrow._

_Was it right to leave behind their Clanmates? They were built for survival, but they needed to live in a group. It wasn't just the Clan that they'd left behind. Their origins, the very idea of living, was left behind. And for what? The journey was a pointless one, they felt. The lighter tabby she-cat could sense the danger in this strange land. A place surrounded by Twoleg dens was never safe. Yet they couldn't forget the message that was sent to them._

_"Where exactly are we going?" the dark-furred tom demanded as he padded alongside her._

_The light colored tabby gave the slightest shake of her head. She wasn't at all sure where they would go. Their Clanmates were surely upset about their departure. If they went back now, they would be severely punished. "I'm not sure. . .exactly," she admitted out loud. "The voice just said to follow the sun, and that is what we are doing."_

_"Voice?" The dark-furred tom was glaring at her now. "Why must we follow the simple orders of a voice?" His own voice had become a snarl as he stopped moving._

_She glanced over her shoulder, guilt brimming in her eyes. _I've made him abandon everything_, she thought sadly._ Is it truly right to leave behind what we once had_?_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered._

_The tom's tail lashed as he tried to fight back the anger he felt. "You _will_ be sorry if we don't turn back," he hissed._

_The she-cat stared at him wistfully. Her amber gaze was unwavering, and he had to look away. Something in her eyes told him that leaving was the right thing to do. Without waiting for an answer she continued moving forward. The dark-furred tom seemed to forget the anger he felt. His paws moved on their own without a command. Together they continued moving, until the vision was swept away by a cold distant wind._


	6. Chapter 4: WindClan

** Chapter 4**

Voices. She could hear voices echoing around her, calling to her. Her eyes opened slightly as she fought back a moan of pain. Cats were crouched around her, muttering about her well-being. She knew that she was in trouble for crossing the border. But she didn't know how much trouble she was in with Poppyfrost. The black she-cat that had spoken earlier was now looking at her in concern as she whispered something to a smaller-sized cat.

"How did she end up here?" the smaller-sized cat asked. A ginger tom with white paws stood on the other side of the black she-cat. His lips moved slowly as he whispered something to his companions. "She looks like she saw a cat from StarClan."

The black she-cat sent the smaller-sized cat a glare. "Hush, Cedarpaw," she growled.

"We should take her to Kestrelflight," the ginger tom muttered.

"We should wait for a ThunderClan patrol to pass," the black she-cat snapped.

The argument seemed to last forever to Sunpaw. She tried to move her head, but was stopped by a sharp pain that made her gasp. The smaller-sized cat stared at her in concern as he noticed her feeble attempt at moving.

"Lets get her back to camp." The ginger tom grasped Sunpaw by the scruff before his companions could complain.

All three cats remained silent as they carried her back up the moor. She could barely remember what she'd been doing at the time. More cats were crowding around the patrol as they returned. Some were glaring at Sunpaw, while others stared at her in concern. There seemed to be a shocked silence surrounding the air. A few cats, mostly senior warriors, were whispering to one another. The tension that had building in the air seemed to explode into one single word. "Who is that?" The cat that had asked the question was a tiny brown tabby tom. His green eyes were dark with concern when a gray and white she-cat bounded towards the patrol.

"We found this ThunderClan cat near the border," the black she-cat explained after her companion dropped Sunpaw. "She was passed out by the time we reached her. This mousebrain decided that he had no choice but to take her here." The glare she sent him told Sunpaw that what he did was wrong. Yet she couldn't help but thank him for thinking of another cat's need above his Clan. He clearly went beyond the warrior code.

"She has no wounds, Fallenpaw." A mottled gray tom with a silver-lined muzzle had emerged from one of the hills, carrying a bundle of leaves in his jaws. He dropped them and stood beside the apprentice. "Why were you hunting so close to the border?"

Sunpaw tried to lift her head and explain, but she felt a sudden explosion of pain in her neck. She fought back a screech of agony and dropped her head once more. The mottled gray tom- Kestrelflight as she would have guessed, glanced at the apprentice. Something passed between the two - she didn't miss the look that Kestrelflight gave his apprentice. It was the same look that Lionblaze and Jayfeather had passed not too long ago.

Her thoughts were broken when an elderly looking brown tabby padded towards the small group. They were clustered in a semi-circle, and broke up once he reached them. His amber eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he noticed Sunpaw's arrival. For a moment she wondered if he would send her away, or have her killed on the spot. This must have been Onestar, the cat that had once been at ThunderClan's entrance when Bramblestar tried to take back the clearing.

"I have no grudge against ThunderClan," he muttered. "Why have you brought her here, Weaselfur?" He turned to face the ginger tom, who had been staring at Sunpaw wistfully for some time.

"She needed our help," Weaselfur replied without meeting his leader's gaze. "I won't abandon any cat just because they are not from WindClan." There seemed to be a hidden meaning in his voice, and the black she-cat visibly flinched.

"The spitting image of Lionblaze has come for our help," Onestar grumbled.

_How does he know about my. . .Right_. Sunpaw knew that she looked similar to her father in appearance. Only her paws and smaller size gave her away. She didn't have the same muscular build as Lionblaze. Instead she was more of a hunter, like Cinderheart.

"Take your time with her, Kestrelflight," Onestar meowed when he looked at the mottled gray tom. "I'm sure that this patient is a special case."

Without another word the medicine cat grasped Sunpaw by the scruff. She struggled to comprehend what was happening - she was in WindClan's camp, that much she knew. But she wasn't sure how long she would be here. Lionblaze would be worried sick about her safety. Cinderheart would be furious that she'd gone off on her own. As for Flamepaw. . .she didn't even want to think about what her brother would say. She could already imagine the smirk playing on his face as he stared at her. He would tell her that the mission she'd failed was a mousebrained one. That she deserved this punishment.

She closed her eyes and tried to cast the thoughts away. Nothing could take back what had happened now. She would be considered weak, and likely treated that way. Her pelt seethed with anger at the idea. Yet she had no choice but to follow the advice of her leader or mentor.

**. . .**

"I think she's waking up again!" The cry came from nowhere, startling Sunpaw out of her coma. She opened her eyes to see the gray and white cat bouncing around on all four paws. Carefully the young cat began to sniff her, checking for signs of infection. "You passed out when we brought you to our den," the smaller cat explained as her mentor approached. She took a step back when Kestrelflight placed herbs in front of Sunpaw.

"These will help you feel better," he meowed calmly. His gaze was warm as she chewed the leaves. Her face grimaced when she tasted the bitter juices that came from them. "What exactly happened at the border to make you. . .this way?" He was careful not to call her weak, and she silently thanked him for that.

She was surprised to find that she could open her mouth again. "I...I don't know what happened," she murmured. "One minute I was hunting a mouse, and the next I felt this..." She couldn't place the words that she already knew. An unbearable pain.

Kestrelflight turned towards a small pool in the back of his den. It reminded Sunpaw of Jayfeather's den. She'd crept into his den once when she was exploring the camp alongside Flamepaw. The gray tabby had been less than inviting when he caught them. Jayfeather had snapped at them and chased them out of his den. She would have purred at the memory, but her throat felt soar and scratchy from the screeching she'd done earlier.

"Do you think it's a sign?" the gray and white apprentice asked.

"I think StarClan would have warned us if it is a sign," he replied without looking at her.

The gray and white apprentice's attention was switched from Kestrelflight to Sunpaw. "My name's Fallenpaw, by the way," she mewed.

Sunpaw tilted her head to one side, surprised to find that she no longer felt any pain. She thought that was a cruel name, but Fallenpaw didn't seem to care. In fact, the young cat looked happy to have a patient that she could work with.

"Kestrelflight doesn't normally let me do the work," Fallenpaw added quietly. "I'm usually the one sorting through herbs or making sure that there's enough for leafbare." Her eyes rolled at the mention of sorting herbs. Sunpaw had heard Jayfeather complain about it all the time. "But being a medicine cat is the best thing! I love helping cats, and it feels...good."

_She sure knows when to talk_, Sunpaw thought. She fought back a purr of amusement as Kestrelflight turned and whispered to his apprentice. Fallenpaw's face fell for just a moment until she noticed the look he gave her. The gray and white cat's tail fluffed out, making her appear larger than she really was. Within the next heartbeat she was outside the den. Sunpaw watched her leave, wondering what just happened.

"It seems your father has sent a patrol here," Kestrelflight growled.

A mixture of surprise and fear flashed through Sunpaw all at once. If Lionblaze was here, than he would surely punish her. He must have been worried sick about her. She struggled to her paws after trying to comprehend what was going on. The patrol would be willing to fight if that was what needed to happen. She couldn't let them fight - not because of something that was her fault.

Once she managed to reach the entrance of Kestrelflight's den, she saw that Lionblaze and Bramblestar was standing side-by-side. She was surprised to see Birchfall standing with Flamepaw. Both looked excited and nervous at the same time.

"I know that she was last seen at the clearing," Lionblaze meowed. He was trying to keep calm, but Sunpaw could tell that it wasn't working. Beneath his placid feature was a look of pure rage. "What I _want_ to know is where she is now."

Onestar concealed a grin as he looked at the larger cat. "And why was she hunting so close to our borders?" he demanded. "Why was her mentor not watching her? Does ThunderClan think their apprentices are strong enough to take care of themselves?"

This time Bramblestar was the one who spoke up. Sunpaw knew from the look in his eyes that he had a few words for Onestar. The two had been long-time rivals since Bramblestar became leader. He didn't let Onestar take advantage of the fact that Firestar was no longer around.

"Listen, Onestar, she is our apprentice," Bramblestar hissed. "If you don't give her back, we will fight for her."

The brown tabby's eyes flashed for just an instant. Sunpaw fought back a gasp when Kestrelflight bounded forward to meet his leader. "We can't afford another battle," he whispered. "You only have two lives left."

Onestar bared his teeth at Kestrelflight, revealing yellow fangs. "Need I remind you that you don't mention anything in front of guests?" Onestar snarled.

Kestrelflight didn't waver from Onestar's leering gaze. "I'm just trying to remind _you_ that it isn't right...not after all we've gone through," he murmured.

The WindClan leader glanced towards the medicine cat, where Sunpaw was crouched beside Fallenpaw. She noticed that Flamepaw was staring at her through narrowed eyes. His expression barely changed when she drew herself up.

"Is this the apprentice you were looking for?" Onestar asked after she limped up to him.

"Indeed it is." Lionblaze didn't even look at Sunpaw. Her ears flattened in alarm. "Thank you for taking care of her."

He turned before she could see his face. Bramblestar was in the lead once more, followed closely by Birchfall and Flamepaw. Lionblaze was the last to leave. Somehow, his presence made her feel uneasy as she was stared at by the WindClan cats. Sunpaw trailed after him quietly, noticing that rain had begun to fall just moments ago. By now her pelt was soaked when they reached the border. But that didn't seem to phase Lionblaze as he stopped and stared at her through hardened amber eyes.

"What in StarClan's name happened?" Lionblaze demanded once the other cats were gone. Sunpaw could tell that Flamepaw would have a few words to say, but he was already back at the hollow.

"I was...I was hunting a mouse when..." She tried to recall exactly what had happened. Vivid images of the cats wandering through Twolegplace flashed through her mind. The cats that were from SkyClan had come to her once more. "I don't remember what happened." She looked down at her paws, feeling like a helpless kit for the first time.

_Why do these visions keep coming_? she wondered. _Why am I the one who has them_?

"Jayfeather will want to check on you," Lionblaze muttered after concern flashed in his eyes.

Sunpaw trailed after him, tail lowered in disappointment as she wondered what the medicine cat would say. She didn't bother caring about the mud that now clung to her pelt. She was worried about her Clanmates. Had they known about her visions, they might be able to do something about it. Yet part of Sunpaw wanted to keep the visions a secret. It was like living with some sort of power that she had. The visions made her unique, and she wanted to keep it that way.

**. . .**

_Darkness surrounded the traveling pair like a veil. The dark tabby's ribs were beginning to show from their lack of hunting. Hunger was a common pang for them. He could tell that his companion, the stronger of the two, was growing weaker with each passing day. He could also tell that they were being followed. Some of their Clanmates had discovered what was happening and decided to pursue them._

_A large oak tree loomed ahead of the pair. The dark tabby's green eyes grew wide when he realized that this was the same tree he'd seen in his dream. He glanced at his companion, who was nodding in agreement. Together they'd reached the first part of their journey. The path may have been a dangerous one, but they managed to get through without a scratch. Now they could rest knowing that this was a place for peace._

_"Why are you here?" The dark tabby stiffened when a voice rose above the sounds of Twolegs yelling at one another in the background. He peered through the roots of the old oak. A dark-furred she-cat was lurking in the shadows, glaring at them._

_"Please let us rest and hunt," the dark tabby murmured with a dip of his head. He wasn't used to showing respect - especially to rogues or loners, but out here, he had little choice in the matter. "We have come a long way, and we need to eat."_

_The dark-furred she-cat blinked. "What are your names?" she asked quietly._

_"My name is Brownwhisker, and this is Brooksong," the dark tabby replied._

_"Warrior names." The she-cat barely whispered the words, but the dark tabby was sharp enough to understand their meaning. "You are welcomed here, until you regain your strength."_

_She whisked away into the darkness of night before Brownwhisker could ask her what she meant by that. He stared at the dark roots in confusion until Brooksong nudged him. The two exchanged startled glances. Somehow, they'd come across a cat who knew about warriors. Perhaps they were not as alone as they'd first thought._


	7. Chapter 5: Mousebile

**AN: A double update, as I have promised. This chapter gets a bit...boring. But you get to see some interaction between Sunpaw and Dustpelt, and you learn more about the dark-furred she-cat. Anyone who guesses who she is will get a plushie :)**

**Anywho, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review at the end!**

**Chapter 5**

_The dark-furred she-cat spent most of her time away from the pair. She knew of boundaries, and was aware that these cats had lived hard lives. Their ribs seemed to stick out on either side of their bodies. In fact, it was their bodies that had told her their story. The terrified look in their eyes told her that they were hunted. Or haunted by memories of the past. She knew quite a lot about the past, and had tried to push away her own past many times. Each time she did, the past would come back, stronger than ever. In the end, she began to accept the fact that she could never go back to the place where she was born._

_Her tail was held high as she crept around the corner where the two Clan cats slept. Brownwhisker was an interesting character, she thought. He had green eyes, like an olive. His attitude towards strangers made her wonder if they'd been in fights in the Twolegplace. The lightly colored tabby was what made her concerned. The tabby didn't speak when Brownwhisker spoke up. Instead her gaze was on her paws; as if she was afraid of what she'd say._

_Brownwhisker himself was already awake. He lifted his head and stared at the dark-furred she-cat, green eyes livid. "Why did you allow us to stay?" he demanded._

_The dark-furred she-cat shook her head. She herself wasn't sure why she'd let them stay. Something told her that it was the right thing to do. After hearing their names...a vivid image flew through her mind. A pair of piercing green eyes that were hauntingly familiar…."You needed help," she rasped. "I guess…I was the one to help you."_

_The Clan cat blinked in surprise at her comment. There was something about the way she spoke that made his fur crawl. "Thank you," he whispered._

…

Sunpaw raised her head when she realized that she'd woken up. A dark-furred she-cat with green eyes…the image was familiar to her. Yet she couldn't recall how many cats there were with green eyes, especially those with dark pelts. Brownwhisker was definitely familiar. He was the cat she saw standing near the warriors' den. It was his eyes that had given him away. At first Sunpaw had tried to guess who he was when she'd first seen him in her visions. But now she knew. And she wanted to know where he'd come from.

The medicine cat's den wasn't like WindClan's den. Instead it was surrounded by rocky walls, and a small pool near the back of the den made up most of the space. Sunpaw had been surprised to wake up in the den before. She guessed that she'd passed out again when they reached the hollow.

Jayfeather himself was still fast asleep. He was curled up in a ball, muttering about something that Sunpaw didn't catch. She chose to ignore him and glanced around the den itself.

Leaves and berries were scattered around the floor, neatly placed in separated piles. Some of the leaves were torn apart by Jayfeather's claws. A few had dark green lining on them, as if they'd been colored that way by Twolegs. A pile of horsetail was placed beside the pool, drying off in the sun that filtered through the crack on the roof of his den.

"You're awake early." Sunpaw jumped when a cat spoke up. She turned to see Spiderleg peering through the den. His amber eyes were bright as he looked at her. "Jayfeather wasn't sure if you'd wake up."

_Oh StarClan, he thought I was going to die_? Sunpaw thought as she stood.

"I'm awake now," she murmured through a half-yawn.

"Good, than you can get started with elder duties." Spiderleg's voice didn't waver when she glared at him. "Bramblestar's orders after the little incident with WindClan."

She winced at the mention of her run-in with WindClan. Lionblaze had been furious with her after discovering that she'd been found near the border. She doubted he would forgive her after what had happened. Yet he'd sent her here after noticing how tired she was. Perhaps he wasn't too angry, like she'd first suspected.

The small tabby padded across the den, unsure of what to do first. When she peered through the entrance, she saw that Graystripe was sunning himself on the halfrock. Part of his fur had been smoothed down by Millie, who was casually grooming him. The two didn't seem to notice Sunpaw's arrival, but she was thankful for that. It was Dustpelt that she worried about the most. His snappy attitude was what made her hate the elders' den the most.

A single eye opened when Graystripe noticed her approach. Millie stopped grooming him for a moment and waited for him to say something.

"You look like a scared mouse trying to see us," he purred after eying Sunpaw.

"Stop pestering her," Millie murmured. "I'm sure she's still in a state of shock after what happened."

"What exactly did happen?" Graystripe was still looking at Sunpaw with a mischievous grin.

She was saved by answering him when Poppyfrost approached her. Spiderleg had left for the sunhigh patrol with Hazeltail, Thornclaw and Ivypool. All four cats had looked mildly annoyed that they were leaving on such a gloomy looking day. The rain that had fallen earlier was left over from yesterday. Dark clouds loomed above the trees, casting a dark shadow over the hollow.

"Dustpelt has been complaining about a tick behind his ear," Poppyfrost meowed after observing Sunpaw's reaction. "Go to Jayfeather and get some mousebile from him."

Tail lashed as Poppyfrost padded away, Sunpaw spotted Jayfeather sitting outside the medicine cat's den. Cinderheart was speaking to him in low, desperate whispers. Sunpaw already knew that her mother was trying to convince Jayfeather that she was the proper apprentice. Her tail twitched in frustration as she watched her mother. Despite the fact that Cinderheart was watching over her, she couldn't feel the same amount of love towards the gray tabby.

_All she ever does is tell me that I'm wrong_, she thought with a snort. _She thinks I'm not capable of taking care of myself, so she sends my _aunt_ after me_.

She would have laughed at the sheer stupidity of it all had it not been for her frustration. If Cinderheart didn't stop behaving that way, she would have to show her mother that she was more than capable of handling anything. Even if that meant going behind Cinderheart's back.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jayfeather coughed. His blue eyes had left Cinderheart's when he noticed Sunpaw's approach.

"Poppyfrost sent me here to collect…mousebile," Sunpaw muttered after glaring at her paws.

"I'll get her some mousebile," Cinderheart suddenly replied.

Jayfeather didn't bother asking how Cinderheart knew about the stinky mousebile that apprentices always complained about. Sunpaw's ears flicked with interest as her mother led her towards the back of Jayfeather's den. It was empty, aside from the herbs that were piled together.

"I've never seen a tom who cleans up after himself," Cinderheart grumbled when she nosed through the pile of leaves. "Here they are!" She suddenly grasped a darker leaf and turned to face Sunpaw. "This should help."

"What…is it?" Sunpaw eyed the dark green plant cautiously.

"Dock, good for infected wounds," Cinderheart replied.

Before Sunpaw could ask why she needed it, Jayfeather stood at the den's entrance. "Cinderpelt- er, Cinderheart, we need to talk," Jayfeather meowed. The gray tabby whirled around to face Jayfeather. "Sunpaw, why don't you take that wad of moss beside the pool. Mousebile is already wrapped around it."

Sunpaw did as she was told without complaining. She knew that something was up - Cinderheart didn't normally act that way.

Once the branch was grasped between her teeth, she headed towards the elders' den. Poppyfrost was busy speaking quietly to Berrynose, who gave a small shake of his head. Sunpaw sent one look at her mentor. The tortoiseshell she-cat froze under Sunpaw's stare.

The young apprentice looked away when she noticed Poppyfrost's eyes flash. They were brimming with fear.

_Berrynose must be telling stories again_, Sunpaw thought with a lash of her tail.

Dustpelt was curled up in an old looking nest. His ear twitched when he detected her approach. She stiffened for a moment, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea. Dustpelt was, after all, a cranky elder with a bad reputation. Yet Ferncloud was still around, and she supported him no matter what the cost.

"You can enter," he rasped.

She moved slowly as she peered through his fur. Most of it was gray with age. His muzzle was almost white, and had worsened since Sandstorm's death. She was careful not to startle him as she dabbed the mousebile on the tick that was behind his ear. He squirmed a little, but that was about it.

"So they have you cleaning out the den now?" Dustpelt asked after she crunched the tick between her teeth.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You remind me of your father, back when he was a kit." Dustpelt's next comment caught Sunpaw off guard. His gaze was filled with warm as he stared at her. "Of course, he wasn't as stubborn as you are."

"What do you mean by that?" Her hackles began to rise as she thought of how she'd promised herself that she would become stronger.

"Oh, you'll see what I mean when you're older." Dustpelt's voice became a raspy purr as he thought of the times he'd spent as an apprentice.

Sunpaw didn't press him any further. Her mind was still churning in confusion as she left the den with the mousebile till hanging from her branch. Jayfeather was sitting outside his den by the time she reached him. His whiskers were trembling when he looked down at her.

"Make sure you wash your paws after putting that away," he ordered.

She tried not to complain about going out. At least it gave her a chance to escape Poppyfrost's unwavering gaze.

The forest outside was brighter than before. Sunlight filtered through patches of clouds that had been torn away by the wind. Sunpaw could see the blue skies that loomed ahead. A warm breeze ruffled her pelt, telling her that newleaf was on its way.

_Newleaf means new life_, she told herself._ And with new life, maybe I can understand the meaning of these visions_.

A chill swept over her body as she stepped into the stream that ran into WindClan's border. She kept giving the clearing cautious glances. If a patrol found her, they might think she needed their help again. The last thing she wanted was for them to act like ThunderClan was weak. She'd already helped Onestar gain the upper-paw when he allowed her to stay until she recovered. Her head shook in frustration as she glared at the pebbles that churned with the stream's current.

"Looks like you're okay after all." Sunpaw froze when a cat spoke up. It was the same black and white apprentice that had found her the day before. "Nightcloud said that you wouldn't last the night, with shock like that," he added when she stared at him in surprise.

"Are you…stalking me?" she demanded after her fur rose on end.

The black and white tom tilted his head to one side. She could tell that he was stalling, from the way his green eyes glittered.

"The name's Cedarpaw," he meowed after a moment's silence passed.

_Why would he want me to know his name_? she wondered. It took her a few heartbeats to realize that he was waiting for her own name. She stared down at her paws, suddenly unsure whether or not answering was the best option. _I'll be crowfood if Poppyfrost catches me out here again_, she told herself.

"Sorry, but I have to go-" She was cut off by a yowl coming from behind.

_Foxdung_, she cursed. Too late, Poppyfrost was searching for her. Her ears pricked forward in surprise when Cedarpaw slipped into the undergrowth behind his own territory.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing out here?" Poppyfrost demanded when she reached her apprentice.

"I was just washing my paws," Sunpaw replied after revealing her damp fur.

The tortoiseshell seemed to buy her excuse. Without another word Poppyfrost led Sunpaw back towards the hollow. Sunpaw glanced over her shoulder to see that Cedarpaw was peering through a frond of ferns. A sudden pang filled her belly, like the fluttering wings of a butterfly. Something told Sunpaw that there was more to Cedarpaw than she realized. He knew something about her that she didn't. And she wanted to know what that something was.

**AN: Okay, so to recap: Sunpaw is sort of having...feelings for Cedarpaw. But you know how forbidden love is, very overrated. And the visions she has will eventually catch up to real time. If you haven't guessed which Clan Brownwhisker and Brooksong are from, than shame on you. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 6: Battle Training

**AN: Another update. Thanks wildcroconaw for your review, it helps to know what people think of the story. More chapters will be coming soon, though they are getting harder to write without giving anything away. Oh well, please remember to keep reading ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

_Moons seemed to pass before anything was said or done. Brownwhisker had been debating whether or not Brooksong was fit enough to travel again. Her lightly colored fur was beginning to have the sheen it once held. When she spoke it wasn't in the same raspy voice that had haunted Brownwhisker for days. Instead she was bright and alert after having a fair amount of fresh-kill. The dark-furred she-cat had avoided them until now._

_Together she and Brownwhisker had taken down a hawk that flew in low circles above them. Brownwhisker hadn't questioned the dark-furred cat where she'd learned to hunt hawks. She didn't bother asking him where he got his long legs from._

_Brooksong lifted her head when she realized that they were approaching. Her fur was ruffled slightly when she noticed the prey they carried._

_"How long did it take you to track that hawk?" she demanded hoarsely._

_"You need to eat before we continue this journey," Brownwhisker told her after dropping the prey. The feathers had been stripped before they returned to where Brooksong was laying._

_"May I inquire as to where you are going?" The dark-furred she-cat had spoken up. Brownwhisker blinked in surprise at her sudden question._

_Brooksong rose to her paws. Though her movements were a bit shaky, she was strong enough to stand in front of the dark-furred loner and glare at her. "We were told to follow the sun," she hissed._

_The dark-furred cat tilted her head for a moment. Brownwhisker was afraid that his companion would fight her for asking. He glanced at her in alarm, but Brooksong gave no signs of attacking. Instead she turned and glowered at her paws._

_"I was told the sun would guide me home," the dark-furred she-cat murmured._

_All three of them stared at each other in disbelief. So it was true than. StarClan had guided them to this spot so they could meet. Perhaps traveling together wouldn't be as bad as Brownwhisker first thought. Maybe this she-cat could provide them with what they needed. A guide to her home._

**...**

"How much longer are you going to stay in this den?" Dustpelt's voice reached Sunpaw's sharp hearing, telling her that he was getting annoyed. Today marked the fifth day she'd spent cleaning out the elders' den. She'd been keeping count because of what Bramblestar had told her. The Clan couldn't afford letting cats - apprentices especially - to go off on their own. She'd been punished once more for going out and washing her paws without telling Poppyfrost, and it was becoming more irritating by the heartbeat.

All Poppyfrost cared about was making sure that Sunpaw was kept busy. Even after recovering from the constant bout of visions she'd received, she was still assigned to elder duty. Her visions were growing stronger with each passing day. Now she knew that Brownwhisker had unique hunting skills, and they were searching for something that had not been where they were from. When she'd asked Jayfeather about SkyClan, he just gave a shake of his head and muttered something under his breath.

_And now here I am once more, cleaning out a nest that was barely used_, Sunpaw thought angrily.

"Why don't you actually do something useful, like battle training?" Dustpelt had turned to face Sunpaw after she placed a fresh pile of moss where he'd been resting.

"I would if Poppyfrost actually cared about that," Sunpaw hissed under her breath.

Surprise gleamed within Dustpelt's eyes. Sunpaw didn't care whether or not he told her mentor. She was already facing extreme punishments that were meant for a cat that had actually done something wrong. Flamepaw was busy boasting about how strong he was getting from training alongside Birchfall. Lionblaze had been giving Birchfall advice on how to mentor an apprentice, and it seemed to work.

Once she was finished spreading out his nest, she padded out of the den. Dustpelt could have been a badger for all she cared. It would have at least given her a chance to see how her battle training skills were.

Cinderheart and Poppyfrost stood side-by-side, whispering to one another. Sunpaw spotted Sorreltail sharing tongues with Brackenfur outside the warriors' den. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the pale outline of Brownwhisker standing beside them. His green eyes were filled with hope when he looked at her. She forced herself to look away when Poppyfrost approached.

"I suppose...that we should start your battle training today, seeing as Bramblestar is with Jayfeather at the moment," Poppyfrost meowed when she reached her apprentice.

_Finally_! Excitement coursed through Sunpaw at the idea of practicing her fighting skills. It was about time she actually got something done. Poppyfrost's amber eyes were cast towards the medicine cat's den. Sunpaw glanced towards it as well, hoping desperately that Bramblestar wouldn't notice their disappearance.

The two of them slipped through the thorn tunnel entrance unnoticed by the ThunderClan leader. The snow that had fallen a few nights ago finally gave way to fresh grass and rotting leaves. A warm breeze came from the south, telling Sunpaw that newleaf was well on its way. Birds sang to one another as they spotted the cats padding together towards the sandy training hollow. Sunpaw tried to focus her attention on the path ahead as she became aware of the life thriving in the forest.

Flamepaw and Birchfall were already there, along with Brightheart and Dewpaw. All four cats were practicing something when Sunpaw peered around the corner. Flamepaw was the first to notice Sunpaw's appearance, and stopped moving once she emerged from her hiding place.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning out the elders' den?" Flamepaw asked in an almost mocking tone.

Her ears flattened in resentment as Dewpaw muttered in agreement. Poppyfrost nodded to Brightheart, who in turn questioned her apprentice. Once Dewpaw realized what was happening, he looked down at his paws.

"Sunpaw will be joining you for battle training," Poppyfrost meowed after Birchfall looked at her questioningly.

The golden tabby apprentice was crouched beside her mentor as Flamepaw and Birchfall put on a demonstration. Flamepaw sprang in the air and twisted around, landing a blow against Birchfall's muzzle. Birchfall staggered to the side slightly. Without a second thought Birchfall had toppled Flamepaw over when the ginger apprentice landed on the ground. Sunpaw gasped when she realized that Birchfall's teeth were bared.

She was about to lunge forward and defend her brother when Flamepaw kicked out at Birchfall's belly with his back legs. The light brown tabby choked at the sudden impact and stumbled back. Once Flamepaw had regained his footing, he used his front legs to trip Birchfall.

"Is that what we'll be practicing?" Sunpaw asked after the two relaxed a little.

Poppyfrost's eyes were narrowed into slits as she watched the scene. Sunpaw nudged her a little, hoping that would make her mentor realize what she'd said. The tortoiseshell shook her head, a bit surprised that she'd stared off into the distance.

"Those are advanced battle moves," she replied. "For now we will go with the basics."

Sunpaw watched as Poppyfrost demonstrated a move for her. The young warrior moved with a stance that reminded Sunpaw of how Cinderheart moved. The reminder sent a pang through Sunpaw's belly as she thought of her mother.

_I barely even speak to Cinderheart anymore_, she thought sadly.

Cinderheart had changed almost as much as her daughter over the past few days. Nowadays Cinderheart spent her time with Lionblaze when she had the chance, instead of wondering what her kits were up to.

She tried to cast the thoughts away as Poppyfrost performed an explosive back-kick with her legs. Dirt flew in the air as she landed on the center of the clearing. Once Poppyfrost had collected herself, she turned to face her apprentice. Sunpaw's ears flattened when Poppyfrost looked at her expectantly. By now the clearing was empty - Birchfall and Brightheart had moved away from the clearing to give Poppyfrost room.

It took Sunpaw a few heartbeats to realize that Poppyfrost was waiting for her to do something. The small tabby stared at the ground that her paws touched. Within heartbeats Sunpaw performed the same move that Poppyfrost had just shown her. She landed beside Poppyfrost, only to face the tortoiseshell in a real mock-fight.

Poppyfrost had hooked Sunpaw's leg with her front claw, something that was held back in battle training. She didn't hold back when it came to fighting. Sunpaw was gasping for breath by the time Poppyfrost was finished with her. Once she recovered though, she noticed that Poppyfrost was nodding in approval.

"You have potential," she murmured. "Cinderheart didn't want me to do anything risky with you, but I feel that's the only way you will listen."

_She really is looking out for me_. The thought made Sunpaw's fur rise a little. She was more comfortable with looking out for herself rather than having her mother do the hard work. Yet she was also warmed by the idea that Cinderheart really cared.

"Lets get back before Bramblestar notices."

Poppyfrost led the way back towards the hollow. Sunpaw's ears pricked forward when she heard calls of alarm coming from the trees above. She looked up to see that the birds were crying out as they detected predators lurking in the sparse undergrowth. Even Poppyfrost's fur was rising when she padded towards the camp.

Cloudtail was on guard duty, and blinked when Poppyfrost approached him.

"Is something happening?" she asked.

"There were a couple of trespassers near the ShadowClan border," he explained. "Lionblaze chased them off, but they keep coming back."

"Did he get hurt?" Sunpaw demanded.

Cloudtail snorted and held her stare. "Lionblaze is too _strong_ to get hurt," he growled.

Sunpaw took account that sarcasm laced his voice. She glanced at her mentor, but Poppyfrost said nothing. Instead her gaze traveled towards the trees they'd come from. Sunpaw's eyes narrowed slightly as she spotted several pelts brushing against the undergrowth.

"ShadowClan cats," Poppyfrost hissed.

"Lionblaze didn't recognize them," Cloudtail pointed out.

"Why aren't you out with him, tracking them?" Poppyfrost tilted her head to one side as Cloudtail glowered at the ground.

Sunpaw didn't want to listen. She padded forward, unaware that Poppyfrost was still speaking. Cloudtail's voice had become a grumble of displeasure, telling her that he was annoyed with what had happened. Yet she was still worried about the strangers spotted near ShadowClan's border.

Something had caused those cats to emerge from hiding. Perhaps she could seek answers from Jayfeather, or StarClan themselves. Either way, those answers would help her understand what was going on. And maybe, she would receive the answer to her visions, and why she kept having them.

**AN: If anyone has guessed who the dark-furred cat is, than you will receive a plushie. And the mysterious strangers by the ShadowClan border...wonder who they might be? Next chapter shall explain more, and you may see a bit more drama coming up.**


	9. Chapter 7: Pained Feelings

**AN: This chapter was a tad short for my liking, but it was the most I could write for now without giving too much away. And to Poison Apple and VioletGlimmer67, you guys have received a Hollyleaf plushie :D You were correct, and more info about her is revealed later on. Anyways, thanks you two for your reviews, hope to see more after this :P  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

_Snow had begun to fall over the gorge. The moon hung low and bright, shedding a silver light over the blanket of snow. Cats were crouched over what appeared to be a mound of dirt curled in the snow. The mound appeared to be sleeping—or that was what they wanted it to look like. Instead, they could already tell that the mound was one of their own. An apprentice, nonetheless, had died from starvation. They were worried about their own safety—two of their Clanmates had disappeared several moons ago, and now their numbers were dwindling._

"_How much longer are we going to suffer?" The voice belonged to an elderly looking creamy brown tabby. She lifted her muzzle and glared at the stars. "Why…why have you made us suffer like this? Why make us build a Clan, only to die off?"_

_Her question remained unanswered as a tortoiseshell queen let out a wail. It was a chilling sound that was all too familiar to her. She looked back at the queen, who was being soothed by a silver tabby with a white muzzle. The silver tabby was shaking her head sadly. Sorrow brimmed in her eyes, and the elderly leader knew that nothing would mend the broken-hearted queen._

"_We must leave now, like our Clanmates have," she muttered with a lash of her tail. "They had the right idea—they knew staying would only cause more pain."_

_The tortoiseshell's eyes grew wide in panic. She looked back at the mound of dirt, unable to hide the fear she felt. The elderly leader couldn't blame her—they'd lost so much in the past, the last thing they wanted to do was leave that all behind. Yet they had little choice. If they stayed any longer they would all starve to death. The apprentice that had died was proof enough that they needed to leave._

I'm sorry_, she thought as the tortoiseshell continued to wail. _We have no choice_…._

…

Leaving. Why were those cats leaving? Sunpaw blinked as she thought of the vision that she'd just had. It was different from what she was used to seeing. Normally she would see Brownwhisker or Brooksong together. This time though she had seen a group of cats. They were desperately thin, and made her wonder what caused their lack of fresh-kill. Perhaps all the prey that lived by the gorge had vanished.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt a paw jab her side. Snowpaw was standing beside her, eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she watched the younger apprentice move in her nest. Her white fur was ruffled with anxiety. She glanced towards the apprentice's den entrance.

"What's going on?" Sunpaw demanded when Snowpaw refused to meet her gaze.

"Flamepaw went missing last night." Snowpaw's voice was filled with anxiety when she managed to look at Sunpaw. "Lionblaze and Cinderheart are looking for him now…Bramblestar thought you might want to as well."

Horror crept through Sunpaw as she thought of everything that could have gone wrong. Flamepaw had grown too confident for his own good over the past few days. Maybe he picked a fight with the rogues that were hiding near the ShadowClan border. Either way, Sunpaw knew that she wasn't going to help by sticking around.

She glanced at Snowpaw gratefully before bounding into the clearing.

Most of the Clan was already awake, sending out search patrols or going out to check the borders. Sorreltail and Brackenfur moved together as they searched the dirtplace tunnel. Yet even there no sign of her brother lingered. Her tail drooped when she realized that something bad really must have happened.

"Good, you're awake." Sunpaw's eyes widened when Bramblestar approached her. Birchfall and Poppyfrost were on either side of them, glancing towards the thorn tunnel anxiously. "I'd like you to come with them when they search for…your brother." The way he said brother made Sunpaw wince. She didn't know what was laced within his tone, but his eyes were narrowed as he looked towards the fresh-kill pile.

"We can search near the training hollow," Poppyfrost suggested. "I think that's where he would most likely be."

Birchfall didn't seem to agree with her, but he followed her nonetheless. Sunpaw's tail was twitching with worry by the time they reached the forest. Most of the snow had melted away by now, revealing soft padding underpaw. The branches were beginning to grow new leaves, and a warm breeze ruffled Sunpaw's fur. Yet the warm breeze couldn't help the worry that Sunpaw felt as she thought of where her brother could be.

_Lionblaze and Cinderheart are worried too_, she told herself. _We can't lose him, not after everything he's trained for. Oh StarClan, why did you let him leave the hollow at night_? She was staring up at the sky now. Branches reached up towards it, though the sunlight was too strong for her to look any longer.

"There's Lionblaze!" Birchfall's muzzle was pointed towards the abandoned Twoleg den, where Jayfeather kept a constant supply of catmint. Sunpaw's eyes widened slightly when she realized that Cinderheart was sniffing at a patch of ferns cropped together in some sort of wire. The gray tabby's tail tip was twitching as the three cats approached her. "Did you find him?" Birchfall asked when Lionblaze looked at them.

"I'm afraid…all we have found was fur…and blood." Lionblaze's voice was choked with grief.

It was something that Sunpaw had never seen. She wished that she'd never seen her father look like this. His head was lowered in defeat, whiskers drooping and all. Cinderheart's pelt brushed against his, and she shared the same grief-stricken look.

"You're giving up already?" Sunpaw demanded after realizing what they were doing. "Flamepaw wouldn't have given up on me if…if anything bad happened. I don't think I'm giving up on him—he could still be out there. Maybe a fox or a badger came through."

"That's doubtful." Poppyfrost was sniffing the ground where Cinderheart had been moments ago. "There's no scent telling us that something has been here. Just ShadowClan mixed with ThunderClan…." Her eyes widened when she picked up another scent. Sunpaw tilted her head to one side when she stared at Lionblaze in alarm. "Rogues—" Lionblaze sent her a glare, but it didn't stop Poppyfrost from continuing her statement, "I can smell rogues, the same ones that you chased off the other day."

"If that's the case, than he's probably long gone." Birchfall's voice was filled with sorrow as he looked across the clearing. Sunpaw knew that he thought he'd failed his apprentice. Flamepaw had been his first apprentice, after all.

The six cats were silent as they returned to the hollow. Sunpaw was still looking at her paws when she bumped into something that had been standing in front of the entrance. She looked up to see that Dewpaw was looking at her in concern.

"Did you find him?" Dewpaw tried to look past Sunpaw, but she just glared at him.

"What do you think?" she hissed under her breath.

The mottled gray apprentice's fur was ruffled when she passed him, shoving him to the side. Bramblestar was sitting beside Icecloud and Cherrymist. Neither cats looked happy about being asked questions that must have something to do with Flamepaw's disappearance. Sunpaw spotted Cinderheart pacing near Jayfeather's den as the blind cat appeared at the entrance. Jayfeather's eyes never left Sunpaw as she looked away. Camp itself was buzzing with activity as Sunpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Her thoughts never left her brother behind as she grabbed a vole from the pile of prey.

"You know eating isn't going to help." Sunpaw flinched when she heard Lionblaze's voice. "I did the same thing when I lost…Hollyleaf."

_Yeah, except Hollyleaf is still alive_, she thought bitterly. She knew from her visions that Hollyleaf was still out there somewhere. The dark-furred she-cat had taken a keen interest in Clan aspects, telling her that Hollyleaf must have forgotten about the Clans at one point.

"Hollyleaf tried so hard to keep our family together…." Lionblaze sounded wistful as he spoke of his lost sister. "But then she found out about our real parents—" He broke off when Sunpaw stared at him in surprise.

The Clan rarely spoke of Leafpool's treachery. Bramblestar had ordered cats to keep the story quiet so that it was forgotten. But Lionblaze and Jayfeather clearly remembered. They would never forget the day they found out who their mother was—and who their father was for that matter.

"I miss him," she murmured after pushing the vole aside.

"I miss him too." Lionblaze rubbed his muzzle against her cheek, something she'd never seen him do before. "We won't stop searching for him. Flamepaw…he is still a ThunderClan warrior…if we can, we will find him."

Sunpaw stared at her father for a few heartbeats, wondering if that was true. Would her brother be forgotten like Leafpool? She tried not to think about it as the sun began to slip away. Darkness was closing in fast, and soon, she would be fast asleep. She only hoped and prayed that she didn't have more visions that night. The nightmares she received would be more than enough.

**AN: So yeah...Flamepaw went missing. That pretty much sums up most of what will happen...but I'm not giving anything away - - I think I just did. Oh well, I'll keep writing the story anyways. Please remember to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 8: The Moonpool

**AN: Long time no see eh? I was gone for a while, but now I'm back. Had a sort of...minnie vacation at our lake home. It was fun and all, but I'm glad to be back where there is Wi-Fi. Anyways, thanks Ash, Poison Apple and WildCroconaw for your reviews! You all get...Jayfeather plushies :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

It felt as though moons had passed since Flamepaw's disappearance. By the third day of the search patrols that were sent out, Bramblestar had declared that he was most likely dead. Lionblaze had been torn between exhaustion and keeping the Clan together while Bramblestar tried to think of what could be done. In the end, the Clan had sat vigil during the night after their leader declared what happened. Sunpaw had been devastated when he made the announcement—she spent most of her time trying to find out what had happened to her brother. But in the end, Bramblestar's word was law. She had little choice but to follow his orders.

Now she was pacing near the apprentice's den entrance, wondering what would happen next. The visions she'd received hadn't come for days. It made her wonder if they were finally gone…or if StarClan was waiting for the proper time to send her the visions. Either way, she was beginning to grow frustrated with the way things were turning out.

Poppyfrost had been spending less time with her, telling her that Bramblestar's punishment was still in full swing. Sunpaw had glared at her when she said that. She knew full well that the punishment had been revoked when Flamepaw went missing. Bramblestar had forgotten about what happened between Sunpaw and WindClan.

"Why are you moping around like a lost kit?" Sunpaw didn't wince when Snowpaw spoke up.

The white-furred apprentice had been spending more time with Sunpaw since her brother's disappearance. Sunpaw had wondered what would make her denmate want to spend more time with her.

She tried to ignore Snowpaw's comment and stared at the tufts of grass that grew between the cracks of the hollow. With greenleaf in full swing, Sunpaw had begun to enjoy herself despite what had happened in the past a couple of days. Yet she didn't enjoy speaking with her denmates. Annoyance had flared within her when they made attempts to ask her what was happening.

"Come on, moping around isn't gonna help," Snowpaw continued to press her. When Sunpaw refused to meet her gaze, Snowpaw's eyes narrowed. Sunpaw could tell that Snowpaw was prepared for another speech. "Look, ignoring me isn't going to help either," she began as calmly as she could. Snowpaw was well known for her impatient attitude—most cats had learned to avoid her because of it. "Maybe we both just rubbed off on the wrong paw. I miss him too…Flamepaw and I were…I don't know. I wished that we could have spent more time together."

Surprised flashed through Sunpaw's eyes when she looked at Snowpaw. The white-furred she-cat was staring down at her paws. She suddenly appeared downcast, as if thoughts of Sunpaw's brother had made her that way. The two of them remained at each others side. Silence had fallen over them as they contemplated over what could have happened had Flamepaw never died or left the Clan.

Poppyfrost was busy sharing tongues with Berrynose when Bramblestar approached her. Sunpaw's ears pricked forward as she watched Berrynose's eyes glitter with surprise. The ThunderClan leader spoke too quietly for Sunpaw to understand what they were discussing. Anxiety coursed through her as she wondered what they could be talking about.

_I'm far behind in becoming a warrior, so I doubt it's a training assessment_, she thought.

"The Moonpool?" Poppyfrost's voice drew a high-pitched tone. "You think she's ready?"

"If not now than when?" Bramblestar glanced over his shoulder. Sunpaw looked away when his gaze met her own. "She is ready, and like the other apprentices, she will travel with Jayfeather to the Moonpool."

Sunpaw's head tilted to one side as she thought of what she could do at the Moonpool. She knew that the other apprentices had been forced to with Jayfeather since Firestar's death. Back in the old forest apprentices had gone with leaders or medicine cats. Bramblestar had gotten the idea that this would make the apprentices stronger somehow. He didn't seem to think about how the apprentices would be affected by waiting for Jayfeather or himself to wake up.

_Maybe this is more than a mission to the Moonpool_, she told herself as she remembered the visions that had once haunted her. _Maybe I can get answers as to why…as to where Flamepaw has gone. And why those visions have gone as well_.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jayfeather approached her. She stared at him in surprise, feeling somewhat baffled by the fact that he didn't need any guidance. His blue eyes were like chips of ice when he looked down at her.

"Bramblestar wants you to come with me to the Moonpool," he muttered crossly.

Sunpaw was about to say 'no duh' when he turned away. Lionblaze was returning with Mothpaw at his side. Beside him was Brackenfur and Emberpaw—both cats looked wary of each other as they exchanged glances. Sunpaw wondered what happened between them. Brackenfur wasn't normally this stiff around younger cats—especially apprentices. He was popular around them because of his usually carefree attitude.

"Something happened near WindClan's border," Lionblaze explained when Jayfeather approached him. "We heard a wail coming from the moors…I can only assume that something has happened to Onestar."

Fear wormed its way into Sunpaw's belly. She knew that Onestar had been an arrogant leader. Yet he never showed her any harm when she was found near the edge of WindClan's border. What would happen to WindClan when a new leader claimed their place?

"Does anyone else know about this?" Jayfeather leaned forward as Brackenfur flinched. When Lionblaze shook his head, Jayfeather breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, don't tell the Clan. That will only stir panic. Panic is the last thing we need now."

She was about to ask him why the Clan would panic when he waved his tail towards her. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Bramblestar was speaking to Poppyfrost. The tortoiseshell's eyes gleamed in surprise. She guessed that Bramblestar had told her mentor what was happening now. Jayfeather's tail lashed across the ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air as she approached.

Once she reached him, the medicine cat bounded into the forest. Sunpaw was surprised by the speed that he ran at. He moved without caring about branches that might smack him in the muzzle, or roots that he could trip over. Anytime he was close to one he would slow down only a little. He constantly glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sunpaw was still following. Her eyes narrowed every time he looked.

"You want to know how I am able to get across the forest without hitting branches or roots, don't you?" he asked when he finally stopped near the base of a hill. When Sunpaw tilted her head to one side, Jayfeather flicked his tail tip. "I can sense things that are in front of me. Usually the scents of bark of dirt tell me that I'm close to a root. There are times when I can see shadows flickering across my…well, you get it."

"But…why are you telling me this?" Sunpaw asked after she tried to think of the best way to ask.

Jayfeather chuckled when he noticed Sunpaw's confusion. "Lionblaze has been keeping you from your true potential," he meowed calmly. "Those visions that you keep getting…they've gone away, haven't they?"

Surprise coursed through Sunpaw's pelt as she stared at him. How did he know about her visions? She knew that Jayfeather was strange—most cats tried to avoid him because of that. Yet this was strange beyond what she was aware of.

"The visions went away because of the grief you felt for Flamepaw," Jayfeather went on. "Once that grief clears, your visions will come back. But perhaps the Moonpool will help broaden your visions…or enhance, as I was meant to say."

Sunpaw was about to ask him what he meant by that when he turned around and started walking away once more. Her pelt burned with frustration as she followed.

_Why bother taking me if that's the only reason_? she wondered as the sun began to fade. It was replaced by blotches of orange and pink. Sunset would soon be upon the forest as time moved faster than Sunpaw had hoped. Once they reached the top of the hill, Sunpaw's jaw gaped.

Trees covered most of the area, but ahead of them was a vast open territory. A large Twoleg nest covered part of the open territory. Strange creatures flanked one another as they chewed on tufts of grass. A dog yapped relentlessly from the edge of the Twoleg nest, sending thrills of alarm through Sunpaw.

"Don't worry, the dog won't come here." Jayfeather's voice made Sunpaw jump in surprise. She glanced at him nervously as he led the way down the slope, towards the grove of trees that spread like wildfire. She could hear water running through the trees. Jayfeather didn't speak when she looked at him once more. Instead she followed him warily, unsure where her paws would lead her next.

_Why is my heart pounding_? she wondered as she felt her heart begin to beat faster than usual. She could hear the whispers of several cats that had come across this area before. The pawprints of cats that had once walked across this land were marked on the ground, which was flattened by its constant use.

Her mind was whirling by the time they reached the bottom. Water sprayed across her pelt when Jayfeather led her towards a hollow where the ground rose. In the center of the hollow lay a pool.

"Just drink from the water—StarClan will guide you through the rest," Jayfeather meowed once they sat down in front of the pool.

Sunpaw dropped to a crouch, copying Jayfeather's movement as she watched him lap at the water. His fur rose on end and within the next heartbeat he slumped to the ground. Sunpaw looked back at the Moonpool, eyes glittering with concern. She dipped her tongue into the water and stepped back in shock. Icy cold claws gripped at her back, but not before she felt wariness at the edge of her paws. Within the next few heartbeats, she was fast asleep before she could do anything else.

…

_They'd been traveling for days now, as one large group. It was a difficult decision to make, especially with their leader in such a frail state. Yet they had little choice in the matter—it was leave or die out like the old Clan. The thought of leaving behind their home was one that would forever haunt their minds._

"_How much farther until we reach the forest?" asked a ginger and white queen. Behind her were two mewling kits, who looked dangerously thin._

"_I'm afraid I don't know, my friend," the elderly cat replied in a raspy voice. "What I do know is that we were right to leave the gorge. It would have never provided us with what we need. The Twolegs keep coming back and scaring away the prey. We got sick because we were hungry. Our medicine cat can only do so much without prey."_

_A young looking creamy white she-cat lowered her head in shame. "I—" She was cut off by a glare from her leader._

"_You did nothing wrong, and neither did StarClan. I will not lose faith in our ancestors like our…older Clanmates have."_

_Silence fell upon the pitiful looking group. A brown tabby tom was perched over one of the branches that hung under an oak tree as he watched his Clan travel through Twolegplace. It was the only tree around for as far as he could see._

_Soon, very soon they would reach the forest. He could feel it in his bones. Then maybe they could finally relax. If his Clanmates could find a home now, than perhaps life would get better. He could only hope and pray that he was right. The elderly leader that stood before him needed that kind of hope._

**AN: So that's the end of chapter eight. Kind of a cliffhanger, but I did give you another vision_. _This one was kind of difficult to write, but I managed to get it all done. SkyClan is definitely my favorite Clan out there, even if Leafstar has made some pretty horrible mistakes. I mean seriously - letting in daylight warriors? What sort of mousebrained scheme is this? And naming a kit Harrykit...that just makes me shudder in disgust. Well, please remember to review :D**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 9: Strangers

**AN: Wow I'm just in such a good mood. I did a double update just for the readers who reviewed :P Anyways, this chapter is a direct continuation from the last one. Thanks Hawky, WildCroconaw and Poison Apple for reviewing! You all get...Snowpaw plushies!**

Chapter 9

"Welcome, Sunpaw." Sunpaw blinked when she heard a voice echo around her. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in a clearing surrounded by ancient looking trees. Cats stood before her - generations of cats that had lived in the Clans before her stood in the clearing as well. "We were hoping Jayfeather would bring you." The voice belonged to a dark gray she-cat. Her face was flat, something that made Sunpaw think of the medicine cats that Cinderheart had once mentioned. She had dark orange eyes that scorched through Sunpaw's heart.

"Can you tell me where Flamepaw is?" Sunpaw was hoping that she would find answers as to where her brother had disappeared. She knew in her heart that he wasn't dead. Bramblestar may have ordered that he was dead, but she would never let him go.

"I'm afraid that you will have to forget about him. He is nothing but a distraction to your real destiny." Another cat had spoken up. Sunpaw turned to glare at the cat that had padded out of the crowd. It was a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt. Her eyes widened when she saw Sandstorm standing beside him.

Confusion seeped through Sunpaw as she remembered what Sandstorm had once said about SkyClan. She knew now the cats that were in her vision had come from SkyClan. But she didn't know why they were leaving their home. Their bones sticking out had been somewhat of an indicator. Something about lack of prey had made them leave.

"What is my real destiny than?" she asked after trying to figure out what the proper way to ask was.

The two cats exchanged looks. "The flame must continue burning within ThunderClan," the flame-colored cat replied. "That flame burns within you."

The golden tabby apprentice stared down at her paws as she thought of what he said. Her mind was churning with thoughts of the visions that she'd kept receiving in the past. Something about her visions had made the cats of StarClan come to her.

"Can you tell me what exactly that flame is?" Sunpaw leaned forward as she tried to comprehend what they were telling her.

_A flame_…_could it be because I'm related to Firestar_? she wondered._ If so than why me and not Flamepaw? He was a better fighter than I am_…_I barely know how to defend myself in training sessions_. The cats in front of her seemed to understand her fear. Sandstorm stepped forward, green eyes glittering with hurt as she looked down at the apprentice.

"You will have to figure that out on your own," she murmured.

Before Sunpaw could ask what she meant by that, the clearing began to fade. She blinked once and the forest around her disappeared. It was replaced by the Moonpool, where she lay awake once more. Jayfeather was waking up as well. He lifted his head and turned towards where she'd laid.

"Did you dream?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Sunpaw stammered. Her heart was pounding again like it had before they'd arrived. "I saw…." _I shouldn't tell him the truth_, she realized silently. Something was off about Jayfeather. She could tell from the way his eyes flashed that he wasn't himself. "I saw Hollyleaf, standing in a pool of blood," she lied._ Anything to get him off my pelt_, she told herself.

"A pool of blood?" Jayfeather stared at her in disbelief. "Hollyleaf wouldn't - even if she was alive - she wouldn't kill unless it was necessary." Sunpaw noticed how he quickly switched the way he spoke about his sister.

She looked down at her paws like she had in her dream. She couldn't tell him the truth - not when she barely understood the meaning herself. If Jayfeather thought something was wrong with her he might tell Bramblestar. She could already imagine what Bramblestar would say. He would tell her that she could never train as a warrior. Jayfeather would win her over as his apprentice if the ThunderClan leader found out about her visions.

The two of them returned to the hollow in an uncomfortable silence. Sunpaw noticed that most of the birds were already awake by the time they reached the forest. She glanced at the trees to see them hopping from branch to branch. Newly grown leaves protected them from a predator that might be lurking from below - but Sunpaw could see their shadows flickering from leaf to leaf. Squirrels clawed at the bark of trees as they searched for food that might be around.

Jayfeather's tail brushed against ferns that hadn't survived the frost. Sunpaw was brought back to reality when she heard cats whispering to each other. She peered through the thorn tunnel entrance to see that Bramblestar was sitting on the top of the Highledge. Snowpaw and Mothpaw were sitting in the clearing, looking at him expectantly.

_They're receiving their warrior names_! Her mind felt numb as she realized that she'd missed their ceremony. She glared at Jayfeather mutinously as he pushed his way through the entrance.

She tried to cast the thoughts away as she quickly followed. Most of the Clan stared at her in surprise when she approached the apprentice's den. Lionblaze looked at her sympathetically while Cinderheart just shook her head.

"Where were you?" Emberpaw had brushed his pelt against her own.

"Jayfeather decided to take me to the Moonpool," she hissed.

"Lionblaze, Sorreltail, do you believe your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Bramblestar had only begun the ceremony - much to Sunpaw's relief.

"Mothpaw has shown exceptional hunting skills, and can track down even the faintest scent," Lionblaze replied.

"Snowpaw is a good fighter - she possesses Ivypool's strength," Cinderheart added.

_It's hard to believe Mothpaw and Snowpaw are Ivypool's kits_, Sunpaw thought as Bramblestar swept on. _Then again, she and Toadstep have gotten along really well over the past moons, even before I was born_.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Bramblestar paused for a moment, letting this sink in. Sunpaw could tell that her former denmates were itching to get the ceremony done and over with. Snowpaw's whiskers constantly twitched while Mothpaw lifted her chin slightly. "Mothpaw, Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mothpaw's reply was curt yet strong enough that Sunpaw believed her.

"I do," Snowpaw murmured.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mothpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mothdapple. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery, and ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." Mothdapple's eyes glittered when he leaped down to touch her forehead with his muzzle.

"Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowstorm. StarClan honors you for your ability to hold your will in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Mothdapple! Snowstorm! Mothdapple! Snowstorm!" Sunpaw cheered along with her Clanmates as they greeted the newly named warriors.

A sense of excitement stirred within her when she realized that she was one step closer to becoming a warrior. Snowstorm may have tried hard to become her friend, but she knew that ignoring the white-furred cat was the best choice. Ivypool would have been happier to keep it that way. She could already see that the silver and white tabby's eyes were glittering with warmth as her kits were crowded over by the Clan.

_They sure are popular_, Sunpaw thought with a lash of her tail. _Maybe one day I'll be that popular_…_or just treated like an outcast_. Her ears flattened at the idea of being treated like an outcast. She was already getting treated unfairly by Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader made sure that she was constantly put to work. When she wasn't working he would keep an eye on her, like he was checking to see if she was an enemy or an ally.

"It's about time you became warriors." Emberpaw's purr made Sunpaw freeze. She saw him rubbing muzzles with Snowstorm. The older she-cat was staring at Sunpaw as if she'd seen a cat from StarClan. "You've been training for moons now," Emberpaw added when he noticed that Snowstorm wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah." Snowstorm's voice was curt when she replied. Emberpaw's fur bristled slightly when she padded towards the thorn tunnel entrance.

There was no mistaking the fact that Snowstorm wasn't interested in her former denmate. They'd been good friends back when she was still an apprentice - it was like her entire attitude towards him had changed. The den would be quieter without the two sisters constantly bickering over who had better nests. Sunpaw fought back a yawn that threatened to overcome her. She'd had a long day of doing nothing since returning from the Moonpool. Yet she wanted to get _some_ training in. The least she could do was start practicing her fighting moves - moves that would make her stronger as a warrior and apprentice at heart.

Poppyfrost was still speaking to Berrynose about their own kits when Sunpaw approached her. She knew that Poppyfrost was filled with pride when she spoke of her kits. It often became annoying when Sunpaw was trying to get the tortoiseshell's attention. Poppyfrost didn't have any experience with apprentices, and it was beginning to make Sunpaw wonder if she would ever become a warrior. Poppyfrost's eyes narrowed slightly when Sunpaw approached her. Berrynose turned to face the smaller cat. His creamy white fur was ruffled in a way that made Sunpaw tilt her head to one side.

"Are we…going out to train?" she asked after a moment's silence fell upon them.

"I don't know," Poppyfrost murmured. "Have you done anything productive?"

Frustration swelled through Sunpaw's chest as she realized that Poppyfrost was just looking for excuses to get away from training. She looked away and searched for other cats who were willing to take on an extra paw. Most of the Clan was busy working on dens or going out to patrols. Her heart sank when she realized that she had no other choice but to listen to Poppyfrost. The other warriors would be too busy to help her out.

"I just came back from the Moonpool," she muttered crossly.

"I see…Then maybe you should clean out the elders' den. That hasn't been done yet since the ceremony was earlier than usual."

_And maybe I can line Dustpelt's nest with your fur_, Sunpaw thought bitterly._ At this rate Ashkit and Briarkit will be warriors before I am_!

Her claws began to scrape against the ground as she padded towards the elders' den. She peered through the entrance to see that Emberpaw was already there. Dustpelt was grumbling in annoyance at the apprentice. She fought back a purr of amusement when she guessed that Emberpaw had been given the same task.

"You apprentices are always getting in the way, now I know how Mousefur felt," Dustpelt grumbled as he moved for Emberpaw.

Sunpaw could remember hearing stories of the last elder before Dustpelt and the others had moved in. Mousefur had died of old age - she'd stopped eating after a loner named Purdy died. The entire Clan had been shaken by her loss. She recalled Cinderheart telling her and…and her brother that Dustpelt had become like Mousefur so that she was never forgotten.

"I can take that for you," Sunpaw meowed when Emberpaw unfurled a dried out pile of moss. He looked at her thankfully as he passed it on to her.

Once she was out of the hollow she felt better. The angry thoughts of Poppyfrost had left her when she reached the stream where fresh moss was often collected. From here she could see the border to WindClan, and the spot where she'd passed out. It was also where she'd last seen Cedarpaw before leaving him behind.

She dropped the moss where it would be forgotten and clawed at the scraps that grew on boulders and trees. Once she'd collected enough she began to turn around when she spotted something moving in the undergrowth. The moss was dropped when she tried to catch whatever was moving through the long ferns and grass that grew between them. She dropped to a crouch as she thought of the moves that she did know. If it was a fox then she'd be hopeless. She knew little to nothing about fighting them - moves against foxes were more advance, and something that Poppyfrost had forgotten to teach her.

Her heart skipped a beat when a pair of green eyes gleamed through the undergrowth. Sunpaw nearly screeched in surprise when a cat emerged. It was the same cat that she'd seen in her visions, and the same cat that had stood near the warriors' den.

_Brownwhisker_! The name sent chills down her spine as she saw a lightly colored tabby staggering beside him. She was so thin that she looked like a breeze would knock her over.

"Please, don't hurt us!" Brownwhisker's voice was pleading, but Sunpaw's lips drew back in a snarl as an all-too familiar face appeared beside the two pitiful looking cats.

"We can take the scrawny apprentice on," the black she-cat meowed calmly as she looked Sunpaw up and down.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Sunpaw had surprised herself by sounding so demanding.

She tried not to flinch when the black she-cat lifted her paw. Her ears flattened when the intruder stopped. A yowl came from behind, telling her that Lionblaze and Poppyfrost were coming. If they found her now, she would likely be punished for straying so close to the border.

Lionblaze stood at her side once he reached her. Sunpaw stared at him in surprise, then looked back at the black she-cat. Her green eyes were narrowed when she looked between Lionblaze and Sunpaw. Before Sunpaw had a chance to ask who she was, Lionblaze's lips drew back in a snarl. One word came out, forming in a web of lies that sent chills down Sunpaw's spine. "Hollyleaf."

**AN: So...anyone shocked yet? I suppose after everyone spilled the beans on reviews they shouldn't be. But yes, Hollyleaf is back...but is she still the same? That is the real question everyone should be asking.**


	12. Chapter 10: Hollyleaf

**AN: Finally got this chapter posted. This one's a bit more intense then the others, so hang in there. Also, you get to find out what has happened to Hollyleaf. Random question for those who care, who do you think is the Forgotten Warrior? I think it is either Hollyleaf or Firestar, seeing as it's Firestar who is on the cover. Or some random cat that has never shown themselves...either way, it should be interesting to find out. Can't wait for the book to come out, which is in a few weeks :D Oh, and thanks Miryam Lea and Poison Apple for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

A warm breeze ruffled Sunpaw's pelt as she waited for any reactions from the cat that had abandoned her Clan. Lionblaze had stiffened beside her and was glaring at his sister. Poppyfrost's eyes were wide with shock as she tried to take in what was happening. Brownwhisker and Brooksong stayed side-by-side as they watched the scene unfold.

"Lionblaze, it's good to-" Lionblaze cut her off with another snarl.

"You left us during the harshest season!" His voice became a yowl as he barreled into her.

_Why are they doing this_? Sunpaw wondered as they rolled into the grass. She knew that fighting was Lionblaze's way of releasing all of the worry he'd felt for his sister. It was no reason to attack a former Clanmate though. Especially one that shared his blood.

Sunpaw blinked when she realized that the fight was already over. Lionblaze had pushed Hollyleaf to the ground and bore his fangs at her neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat apart," he snarled.

"These cats need your help." Hollyleaf choked out the words as Lionblaze pressed a paw against her throat. Her gaze flickered towards Brownwhisker and Brooksong, who were staring at her wildly. There was no mistaking the fear scent that came off of Brooksong in waves. Sunpaw wondered if she wasn't used to the company of other cats, or if she truly was afraid of what the Clan would think of them. Brownwhisker's green eyes never left Sunpaw's, but she knew that he would have time to speak. Something told her that they were meant to meet each other.

Lionblaze released Hollyleaf ever so slightly, still unsure how to react to her return. Poppyfrost's fur brushed against Sunpaw's. The tortoiseshell's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when Hollyleaf looked at her. For a moment Sunpaw thought that her mentor was going to attack, but then Poppyfrost just bowed her head. "We all thought you were...dead," she murmured. "Firestar sat vigil over you, and Jayfeather told us the tunnels had collapsed over you."

Hollyleaf's eyes glittered with hurt. Sunpaw wondered if she regretted coming back - but Hollyleaf turned away before she could get a good look at her. The black she-cat looked up at the sky, head shaking and tail flicking from side-to-side. "Sometimes I wish those tunnels would have killed me," she muttered.

"Why did you abandon us than?" Lionblaze demanded after releasing his grip. His voice was softer now. Sunpaw could tell that he'd regretted attacking her.

"After I escaped from the tunnels…I could never go back…Not after what I did. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I…." She broke off when Poppyfrost stared at her in concern. "I broke the warrior code…It was everything to me, and I ruined it." Her muscles were shaking by the time she was finished explaining. Sunpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for Hollyleaf. She'd left behind everything that mattered to her. The Clan, the warrior code, and life in general must have meant more to Hollyleaf than she'd realized. Suddenly a look of pure hate raced across Hollyleaf's facial features. "Is…_she_ still around?" she asked.

"No. Bramblestar cast her out after he became the leader," Lionblaze replied. "She no longer lives with us or near the lake."

Hollyleaf seemed to relax after that was explained. She turned towards her companions who were by now shivering with exhaustion. Sunpaw tried not to look as she was surrounded by Lionblaze and Poppyfrost, flanked on either side. They would be taken back to the hollow, but Sunpaw wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing. Bramblestar wouldn't be pleased to find out that a former Clanmate had come back from the dead. She knew the Clan would be shocked to find that Hollyleaf was still alive. What she was more concerned about was how the Clan would treat her companions. Brownwhisker seemed wary of Lionblaze, but Brooksong's fur was standing on end the entire time.

By now the moon was beginning to rise as the large group returned to the hollow. Surprised mewls sounded from the entrance where Snowstorm and Mothdapple kept vigil. Hollyleaf's eyes flashed when she noticed the two new warriors. It was obvious that she felt out of place with all these newcomers around. Cats began to emerge from their dens as they realized they had visitors. Bramblestar was the first to come out of the den underneath the Highledge. Jayfeather peered through the medicine cat's den entrance. His eyes narrowed when he picked up the familiar scents of Lionblaze and his Clanmates.

"H-Hollyleaf?" Squirrelflight was the first to speak up when she was flanked by Brackenfur and Sorreltail. Poppyfrost bounded over to Cinderheart's side, who sat beside Berrynose and Mousewhisker. Her voice was filled with disbelief as she eyed the black she-cat standing beside Lionblaze and Sunpaw. "H-how are you still alive?" Squirrelflight glared at Jayfeather, whose own fur was bristling in disbelief.

"These cats need help." Lionblaze ignored the subject and turned his attention towards Brownwhisker and Brooksong. "They were with Hollyleaf when we found her."

"Nobody is helping anyone." All cats held their breaths when Bramblestar joined Lionblaze in the clearing. "Why should I trust the words of a cat who was supposed to be dead? Firestar may have been too trusting in his days, but I am not like him. It will take more than the word of my deputy to believe that she will not hurt her _former_ Clanmates." Hollyleaf winced at the term 'former'. A low muttering had begun to echo around the hollow. They were discussing how to deal with the three trespassers. Sunpaw hoped and prayed to StarClan that the Clan helped them. If they didn't, the visions she kept having would never leave.

"As a medicine cat, I have no boundaries," Jayfeather rasped. "I will do my best to help these cats, even if you say it is forbidden." The glare he sent Bramblestar made Sunpaw shiver. She knew that Jayfeather was infamous for staring down a cat until they gave up. His blue eyes were what made him so uneasy to be around with.

"Very well." Bramblestar's shoulders heaved in exasperation. "If you think you can…cure whatever it is they have, than be my guest. _She_ however, is not allowed in the camp." His tail pointed towards Hollyleaf, whose eyes were narrowed in distrust.

The Clan fell silent as the two strangers were herded into Jayfeather's den. Brooksong didn't protest, but Sunpaw could tell that she was about to claw at Jayfeather's nose. The young apprentice jumped when she felt a tail brush against her shoulder. She looked up to see Lionblaze staring at her. When she looked towards the thorn tunnel entrance, she saw that Hollyleaf was being led by Brackenfur and Squirrelflight.

"Will she be alright?" Sunpaw asked after she began to feel uncomfortable beside her father.

"If Hollyleaf survived the tunnels collapsing, she can survive anything," Lionblaze replied.

A cough from Jayfeather made Lionblaze look at the medicine cat. He looked back at Cinderheart, who seemed to asking him to join her. The deputy only shook his head and padded after Jayfeather, who had disappeared back into his den. A look of hurt passed through Cinderheart's eyes, but she didn't respond. Sunpaw glanced at her mother, unsure whether or not she should go and talk. Her thoughts were still on the strangers brought in by Lionblaze. If she could get to Brownwhisker alone, maybe she could ask him if he'd had any visions in the past.

Slowly but surely she made her way towards Jayfeather's den. The moon that hovered above was beginning to look full now. Soon there would be a Gathering, but she had a feeling that she would never go. At the rate her training was going, she would never become a warrior. Poppyfrost was about as useful as a mouse in the open.

She pressed herself against the entrance of the medicine cat's den. She could hear the distinctive voices of Jayfeather and Lionblaze in the background. Brownwhisker and Brooksong had been placed near the edge of the den, where the pool was. She had a feeling that Jayfeather had done this on purpose so they wouldn't hear what the medicine cat was discussing. Her claws scraped against the ground as she strained to hear what they were saying.

"…is not part of the prophecy you received so many moons ago." That was Lionblaze speaking up. She recognized the growl in his voice just about anywhere.

"Think about it!" Jayfeather sounded more desperate as he gestured towards the entrance. "She's had visions of the past, and can share tongues with StarClan. Not many cats can do either of those things unless they are leaders or medicine cats."

"That doesn't mean she is part of the prophecy," Lionblaze snapped. "Look, Sunpaw is a normal cat. I want her to live a normal life…a life we never got to live."

Sunpaw's heart skipped a beat after he finished speaking. What did he mean by a life they never had? She recalled hearing stories about three cats who gave their lives for the Clan. Dovewing had died from the battle, and Ivypool had never forgiven herself. She couldn't remember who the other two cats were that had helped defeat the Place Of No Stars, a terrible land where cats who didn't join StarClan went. Her ears flattened as she remembered stories about Tigerstar and the heinous deeds that were set out to destroy ThunderClan. Icecloud used to tell the kits that if they were bad, he would come and get them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lionblaze approached the entrance. He was finished arguing with Jayfeather, it seemed. Yet Sunpaw could tell from the huff of annoyance that Jayfeather was far from done. This was only the beginning of something that would end in brutal combat. All Sunpaw could think about at the moment were the screams of her own Clanmates as they fought against invisible enemies. The idea was a foolish one, and her ears flattened as she tried to cast it aside.

"How long were you listening?" Lionblaze's voice made Sunpaw flinch. She looked up to see that he wasn't glaring at him. Instead his expression was filled with guilt and frustration.

"Just for a few heartbeats," Sunpaw lied. The look Lionblaze gave her told her he didn't believe a word she said. She looked down at her paws, suddenly aware that he could punish her for lying to him. But to her surprise, he just shook his head and sighed.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he grunted. "I've done nothing but order cats around while you try your hardest. Poppyfrost hasn't been mentoring you well, has she? I can tell from the way you look at her that you two aren't…cooperating."

Surprise flashed through Sunpaw when he mentioned Poppyfrost. She'd never mentioned any troubles with the tortoiseshell. Yet she couldn't help but feel anger rising in her chest as she thought of Poppyfrost. Why couldn't Poppyfrost see past her small size and train her the way any other apprentice was trained? She thought that Sunpaw was useless because of her small size. Her claws unsheathed as she tried to figure out what was going on between herself and Poppyfrost.

"Perhaps a change in mentors will do you some good," Lionblaze meowed when he noticed her frustration.

_A change in mentors_..._would that really do the trick_? she wondered as her father padded towards the warriors' den. Her muscles felt stiff with exhaustion from standing all day, and she felt a yawn coming. If she didn't sleep now, she wouldn't be awake for training tomorrow. Her paws dragged towards the apprentice's den as she tried to shake off the wariness that stabbed at them._ No visions tonight, please StarClan_, she begged silently as she curled up in her nest. She tried to think of that before she drifted to sleep. To her relief, she was far too tired to have any visions that would forever haunt her.

**AN: So...yeah. That's about all I can say about this chapter :P**


	13. Chapter 11: Change In Heart

**AN: Wow another update. Here's chapter eleven, and I think this one is rather bland...not much has happened, but the action will start soon, I promise! Anyways, thanks Poison Apple and Rain's Song for your reviews, they always make me feel better knowing that readers are enjoying the story :) The summary to the sequel has been posted, for those who are interested in what the title will be. I'd recommend not reading it though, as it gives spoilers to the main charrie's name.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

_She could sense that things weren't right around her. The forest had grown too quiet - Twolegs were still asleep in their nests despite the sun brightening the skies. Tension filled the air as the cats crept through the undergrowth. Their kits mewled for milk and protection, but they knew they wouldn't be safe until they were out of Twolegplace. Their pelts clung to their bones as they tried to search for a way out of the place that had taken so many lives. In front of them was the elderly tabby, who was flanked by the silver tabby and the brown tom that had been perched on the branch before. This all seemed…familiar to them. It felt as though someone had seen them come through here before, but at an earlier time._

_They stopped when they reached a stream that trickled through clumps of grass. It fed into a river that coursed towards Twolegplace. The elderly tabby glanced over her shoulder, checking to make sure there were no signs of danger around. Water like this was rare to come by - the water that ran through their own territory had been poisoned by the Twolegs over time. Many cats had fallen ill because of the water. And the water itself had killed the prey that they hunted, which was why there was nothing around for them to eat. The elderly tabby shook her header as she remembered those bitter days watching her Clanmates die. Those days were past her now; she had other needs to worry about now._

_"We will rest here for the night," she announced as the small group crowded around her. The tortoiseshell queen that had spoken up before looked relieved to rest. Her surviving kit was one of the few that had survived the terrible times in the gorge. Now that there was water to drink, she would produce enough milk for him. The three queens and warrior took turns drinking from the stream. After they were finished replenishing themselves, they began to groom their unkempt fur._

_"Ugh, I smell like those monsters," the young warrior grumbled as he pulled at a tuft of fur that had become sticky from the Thunderpaths._

_"At least you weren't run over by any," a gray tabby queen known as Willowfur snapped._

_The elderly tabby winced as she recalled what had happened to their last apprentice. He'd been foolish enough to go on ahead when the others were waiting for the Thunderpath to clear. A monster had roared to life and crushed him while he was halfway across. The Clan had been too horrified to move after what happened. But the mother of the apprentice had rushed forward to stay by his side, only to get hit as well. By now there were only seven cats in the Clan, not including the kits that were tumbling around now._

_She could already hear the voices whispering around her, asking why they'd left the gorge in the first place. But had they stayed, they would have starved to death like the last apprentice died. She knew that in the end, leaving was the only option. It was the only way they could stay safe, even if it meant losing more lives than they could afford._

...

Sunpaw was jolted awake from her dreams when she heard a yowl coming from outside the apprentice's den. She was surprised to see that Dewpaw and Emberpaw were already awake. The two apprentices had spent less time with her since she moved in, but she preferred it that way. The den itself felt empty since Snowstorm and Mothdapple had left. Sunpaw was used to sleeping beside Snowstorm, who was still sitting vigil outside the den.

She peered through the den's entrance to see that the Clan was crowded around the medicine cat's den. Her heart began to race when she realized that something must be wrong with the strangers that were taken in. She bounded out of the den to find out what was happening. Spiderleg and Millie stood side-by-side, with Graystripe lingering behind them. Ferncloud, Birchfall and Thornclaw were just returning from the dawn patrol when they noticed the commotion. She spotted Dewpaw and Emberpaw sitting together as they watched Jayfeather explain to Bramblestar what had happened. "She was too weak for the journey," he was meowing. "She had greencough when she arrived, and refused to tell her friend."

Sorrow clenched at Sunpaw's heart as she pictured how strong Brooksong had been before they reached that tree. The light colored tabby had been determined to find the Clans. Brownwhisker had been determined to follow her no matter where she went. Sunpaw looked down at her paws. She knew her Clanmates would question why she felt such sorrow for a cat they barely knew. The Clan didn't know who these cats were or where they came from.

"I wonder how that other cat took it." Emberpaw asked when Sunpaw joined the two brothers.

"They seemed pretty close," Dewpaw replied in a low whisper. He seemed more concerned about alerting Sunpaw than he did about whether or not the others heard him.

"Hush, Bramblestar is about to speak." Whitewing leaned down to cuff Emberpaw over the ears.

_Hard to believe she's their mother_, Sunpaw thought with a roll of her eyes. Whitewing was a nice cat, but she had an attitude that reminded Sunpaw of Brightheart. Ironically it was Brightheart who mentored one of her sons.

"We will hold vigil for the life that has been taken by greencough," Bramblestar announced when the crowd parted to reveal him sitting beside Jayfeather and Brownwhisker. The dark tabby looked as though he'd lost everything. Sunpaw almost wished that she could have gone over to comfort him, but she knew that it would make her look like she was aware of who they were. "They hold Clan names, like ourselves, and are from a Clan known as SkyClan. For that much we will hold vigil for her, and the Clan that seems to have been lost forever."

Brownwhisker's face seemed to fall as Bramblestar mentioned his Clan. Sunpaw glanced around the clearing to see the shocked expressions of her Clanmates. She could tell that they didn't know what Bramblestar was talking about. Most of them weren't aware of the stories that Sandstorm had told the kits in the nursery.

Together most of the Clan sat in a semi-circle around Brooksong's body. It had been cleaned by Brownwhisker and Jayfeather. The fresh scent of herbs told Sunpaw that Jayfeather had put them there to make her look more appealing. She recalled that he didn't do that with Sandstorm, but then again Sandstorm hadn't been in the same depleting condition as Brooksong. Brownwhisker was the first to share tongues with her. He looked as though he would refuse to leave, until he turned away to let others take his place.

Once it was Sunpaw's turn to share tongues with a cat she barely knew, she felt as though something bad was about to happen. Her pelt brushed against Brooksong's, and instantly she felt an icy cold chill grip her bones. She staggered backwards with an intake of breath. When she looked around, she realized that the Clan was staring at her in alarm.

_W-what just happened_? she wondered as she felt her mind begin to blur. Shadows flickered around her as she felt her paws feel heavy like stones.

Images whirled past her - images of Brooksong's life. She could see the image of a young kit playing beside a dark tabby kit; Brownwhisker. Another passed by as they became stronger. This one was of cats hunting together, trying to figure out where the prey had gone. But they couldn't find any prey. The prey they did find only made them sick and die. She could feel the sorrow that Brooksong had felt after watching her mother die from the sickness. It was from that moment that she decided to leave her Clan, to find a home that would better suit them. Brownwhisker had insisted on going with her. He didn't want her to try anything that would get her killed.

The images stopped when Sunpaw felt a tail brush against her pelt. She looked up to see that Brownwhisker had joined her. By now most of the Clan had stopped sharing tongues and were discussing what had happened to the traveling cats. They seemed to forget about what had happened to her, and for once, she was thankful.

"You…you saw her past, didn't you?" Brownwhisker whispered when she met his gaze.

"She was your sister," Sunpaw replied through shaky breaths.

Brownwhisker's head dropped as she mentioned that. She could already tell that he wouldn't forget this day. He looked so crestfallen. She knew what it was like - she'd lost Flamepaw, and she knew that she would never see him again.

"She said that someone told her to follow the sun," Brownwhisker murmured. "I'm not sure what she meant by that, but I had to follow her. I couldn't let her go out without…some help."

She stared at him in confusion as he looked towards where the Clan was gathered. Cinderheart was staring at her in concern, and she knew her mother would have a few sharp words to say. Lionblaze was busy organizing patrols for the following day. Mothdapple and Snowstorm had returned to the warriors' den where they would sleep for the next few heartbeats. Life was busy as usual, despite what had happened to Brooksong and her brother.

A yowl from the apprentice's den told Sunpaw that Poppyfrost was looking for her. She glanced at Brownwhisker one more time before padding over to where the tortoiseshell waited. Poppyfrost's tail was lashing from side to side as she waited impatiently for Sunpaw's arrival.

"I was told that I haven't been training you hard enough," Poppyfrost hissed once she spotted Sunpaw approaching. "So from now on, we will be doing battle training practices with Birchfall." She nodded towards the light brown tabby, who was sharing tongues with Whitewing. "And this will be done every day, while you are still patrolling the borders and cleaning out the elders' den."

Sunpaw's tail drooped in dismay, but she was a little flattered that Poppyfrost had realized how much time she was taking away. She knew that Poppyfrost wouldn't just take her time with her anymore. The tortoiseshell had taken action instead of waiting for the right moment. For the first time in moons, Sunpaw was thankful that Lionblaze had intervened. Maybe now she could actually become a stronger cat, just like her father was.

**AN: Sooo...yeah. Pretty boring chapter, but you get more information about SkyClan and what has happened to them. I thought it would be interesting to add in bits and pieces of information about them with every chapter. Anyways, please remember to review, I love hearing about what you guys think about this story :)**


	14. Chapter 12: Gathering

**AN: Here's chapter twelve. Hard to believe it, but this chapter is three K. Longest chapter I've ever written, aside from Darkened Spirits. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw for reviewing, you've earned a Poppyfrost plushie :) By the way, I figured I'd post this chapter before I leave for a weekend trip. We're going on a train ride from Jim Thorpe to some other place in PA I'm too lazy to name. Should be fun and interesting, especially since my dad is like a kid in a candy shop when it comes to trains.  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

A sense of excitement stirred within Sunpaw as she followed Poppyfrost through the undergrowth. Her mentor had seen how much stronger she'd become over the past couple of days. Because of the progress she was making, Poppyfrost had told Bramblestar that she was ready to come to her first Gathering. Emberpaw had been asked to go as well as his brother, Dewpaw. By now the two of them had begun to get along with Sunpaw and her constant change in attitude. She was thankful that they didn't question her struggles during the night when she would receive the visions that were plaguing her mind. Emberpaw had once asked why she was always twitching in her sleep, waking the siblings up. When she didn't reply, he just looked down at his paws.

Now she was hunting with Poppyfrost, aware of the sounds that stirred within the forest. Hollyleaf had been asked to stay in the abandoned Twoleg den, where warriors were sent to keep an eye on her. The black warrior had kept her distance for the past couple of days. She knew better than to anger Bramblestar, who was already feeling tension rising between WindClan and ShadowClan. No cat was sure where the tension had started. There were rumors that Russetstar was trying to move her borders further into ThunderClan territory. Other rumors insisted that the new WindClan leader was ambitious and had started to claim the other side of the clearing as WindClan territory. Either bit of information was unnerving, and made Sunpaw's fur bristle as she caught the scent of WindClan in the wind.

"We're close to the border," Poppyfrost murmured as she caught Sunpaw's reaction. "I'm sure they're just scent-marking now." Her voice sounded strained. Sunpaw looked up to see that she'd risen from her crouch. She was glaring at the clearing that Bramblestar had tried to claim moon after moon. Sunpaw's ears skipped a beat when she recognized a familiar looking pelt slinking between the ferns that grew in the clearing. She would have known the cat anywhere if it weren't for Poppyfrost standing there.

"I think there are ThunderClan cats lurking around here," the black and white tom growled as he approached the bracken that Poppyfrost hid herself in.

"Well caught, Cedarclaw," came a feminine voice.

"Should we report to Whitestar?" Another cat had spoken up, this one was younger and sounded like it belonged to a smaller she-cat.

"How many times must we tell you to wait for us, Applepaw?" The she-cat had turned around to face the apprentice.

The younger apprentice sounded disappointed as she was herded away from the border. Sunpaw could tell from the way her muscles flexed that Poppyfrost was waiting for the right moment to ambush the three cats. She glanced through the patch of bracken to see that Cedarclaw was watching the plant through narrowed eyes. The black and white tom never left his post, and Poppyfrost refused to leave hers.

With a roll of her eyes Sunpaw turned around and headed back towards the hollow. She wanted to see how Brownwhisker was doing. Three days had passed since his arrival and Brooksong's death. He seemed to know that she was avoiding him for his own safety. If the Clan started to think that they were...Sunpaw shuddered at the idea of considering herself as a couple with the dark tabby. He wasn't her type. Her ears flattened at the idea of finding a tom that was suitable for her. She was just an apprentice, and she didn't want to think about it. Yet it had intrigued her when she watched the way queens spoke to their mates in the nursery. Mousewhisker and Rosepetal rarely left each others side except to join the patrols.

Once her paws reached the hollow, she realized too late that the kits were outside waiting for someone to come back. Her breath was taken away as three bundles of fur landed on her shoulders. Fogkit was smart enough to rush into her chest, sending her flying into the thorn tunnel entrance.

"Teach us to be warriors!" Fogkit crowed once she recovered from their ambush.

"Yeah, we wanna be tough like Bumblestripe!" Stonekit added as he pummeled his tiny paws into her stomach.

Sunpaw fought back a purr of amusement as Icecloud emerged from the nursery. Her white fur was standing on end when she realized what was happening. "I'm sorry!" she meowed as she bounded over to punish her sons. "I can't keep an eye on these three and Rosepetal's kits at the same time." She sounded more angry than desperate. Sunpaw tilted her head to one side when she saw that Rosepetal wasn't in the nursery. She couldn't find Mousewhisker anywhere either.

"Where are they?" she asked as Icecloud herded the kits back into the nursery.

"Mousewhisker said there were good hunting opportunities today, and Rosepetal insisted on going with him," Icecloud replied in a low sigh. "She asked if I could keep an eye on her kits, but she left before I could answer." Sunpaw knew from that moment Rosepetal had taken advantage of Icecloud. She thought of how the days when Ferncloud had been in the nursery passed. The pale gray queen had been treated like the mother of all kits in the nursery until Dewpaw and Emberpaw were apprenticed. Now she was treated like a proper warrior, and probably didn't regret not having kits again.

_I hope Icecloud isn't like that_, Sunpaw thought as the white-furred queen padded away. Icecloud was a nice cat, but the last thing she wanted was to get on her bad side. When it came to bad tempers, Icecloud was the one who would win every match. Sunpaw shook her head at the thought as she grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Emberpaw and Dewpaw had been asked to clean out the elders' den. It was a nice change for Sunpaw, considering she'd spent nearly two moons cleaning the den out and putting up with Dustpelt's sharp tongue. She chewed on the mouse slowly, unsure of how to tell Poppyfrost why she'd left her mentor to stare at Cedarclaw all day.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Jayfeather emerge from his den. Brownwhisker quickly followed, his green eyes flashing warily as cats looked at him in concern. He didn't look as thin as the first time he'd arrived. For the first time she could actually see the powerful back legs that made him a SkyClan warrior. He had longer limbs than Spiderleg, and made the large warrior look small. She fought back a grin as she thought of the images that filled her mind.

A shadow suddenly fell upon the hollow. Sunpaw looked up to see that Bramblestar was emerging from his den. His amber eyes were dark as he searched the clearing for signs of intruders. When he saw that it was all safe, he padded down the slope that led to the clearing. Sunpaw watched for a few heartbeats, wondering if he was preparing for the Gathering that was tonight. Instead he turned towards Jayfeather, who stood beside a trembling Brownwhisker. "How is he doing?" Bramblestar asked once he was within reach of Jayfeather. The gray tabby looked tiny compared to the ThunderClan leader.

"His recovery is slow, but his body is built for survival," Jayfeather replied. Sunpaw was surprised that they spoke so openly around Brownwhisker. The dark tabby didn't seem to hear them as he watched the clearing through widened eyes. "He's still in a state of shock though over his friend's death," Jayfeather added in a low whisper. Brownwhisker's eyes flashed when Jayfeather mentioned Brooksong's death. Sunpaw wondered if he was still grieving over her death. The two had been close.

"Will he be alright with you gone?" Bramblestar didn't sound annoyed like Sunpaw had expected. She knew that he was cautious about letting strangers wander around the hollow, especially with Hollyleaf living so close. He didn't forget what Hollyleaf had done.

"He will be fine with the warriors that were left behind," Jayfeather muttered. "Besides, he is in no condition to leave. He would die if he left now."

Bramblestar dipped his head thankfully as Jayfeather turned to face his latest patient. Sunpaw finished chewing on her meal and swallowed the last bit of meat before joining Emberpaw by the apprentice's den. The light brown tabby had been watching from a safe distance. She was about to ask him what he thought of the situation when the thorn tunnel entrance began to rustle. Her heart sank as Poppyfrost emerged with Cinderheart, Mousewhisker and Rosepetal behind her. Her mentor didn't look nearly as annoyed as she had thought. Instead Poppyfrost looked happy as she followed Cinderheart towards the apprentice's den.

"The hunting really _is_ good out there," Poppyfrost meowed as she dropped a vole on the fresh-kill pile.

"Hollyleaf shared some of her fresh-kill with us," Cinderheart added when she sat down beside Poppyfrost.

Sunpaw tilted her head to one side as she listened to them. She wondered if Cinderheart would remember that she'd been friends with Hollyleaf at one point.

The day seemed to drag on until anything exciting happened. By the time Sunpaw was finished grooming herself Bramblestar had padded towards the entrance with the cats that were going. She noticed that most of the senior warriors had been left behind to guard the camp. For a moment she wondered why so many were left behind until she remembered Brownwhisker. She glanced at the medicine cat's den for one last moment before making a rush towards the group that was leaving.

Ferns brushed past her face as she bounded after the Gathering patrol. The full moon that hovered above cast a silver light over the group, turning Cinderheart's pelt silver. Sunpaw's eyes were focused on her mother's pelt for the longest time. She didn't want to lose track of her family...not after what had happened to Flamepaw.

Once they reached the shore, Sunpaw could really get a good view of the lake. Bathed in moonlight, it looked like something that StarClan had created. It didn't take her long to spot the island where the Gatherings were held. She could see pelts shifting through the trees as cats mingled with one another.

_I wonder if I will meet anyone interesting_, she thought as she followed her Clanmates down the slope.

She didn't have long to wonder when they reached the treebridge that Emberpaw had talked about. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him cross the bridge. His tail was between his legs, and he kept looking at Dustpelt as the elderly cat crossed with ease. She was about to rush forward and help her denmate when he balanced himself. His ears flattened as he managed to cross the bridge without falling. She released a breath of relief that she didn't know was being held. Her heartbeat quickened when it was her turn to cross.

"Just don't look down," Cinderheart called to her from across the island.

Embarrassment flashed through Sunpaw when she realized that cats from the other Clans were watching. Her ears flattened as she crossed the bridge without slipping over the bark. She was met by Cinderheart, who gave her a comforting lick over the cheek. She looked back at the other cats who'd been watching. A pure white she-cat who stank of ShadowClan lingered in the crowd as it dispersed to speak with other cats.

"Snowbird lost one of her kits when they slipped and drowned," Cinderheart explained when Sunpaw looked at her in confusion.

_No wonder she was so worried_, Sunpaw thought. _She must have been remembering that night…poor mother_.

She tried not to think about what it was like losing a kit as she followed Cinderheart into the clearing. It was like nothing she'd seen before. Tall trees loomed over the clearing, casting a dark shadow over the cats. Despite the full moon that hovered above, Sunpaw felt strangely touched by the darkness. She spotted a group of apprentices from all Clans sitting together. Emberpaw and Dewpaw were there, talking to a spotted brown she-cat. Her pelt was sleek like and well-groomed, telling Sunpaw that she was from RiverClan.

Her attention shifted towards a pair of young looking warriors sitting side-by-side. She narrowed her eyes when she recognized Cedarclaw. He was staring at her, not directly, but he was trying to get her attention. She looked away before she could let her anger get the better of her. He would need to learn that forbidden love was overrated.

"You must be Lionblaze's kit." Sunpaw whirled around to see a light brown tabby standing behind her. A pair of blue eyes gleamed back at Sunpaw as she tilted her head in greetings. "I was wondering when you would be allowed at the Gatherings," she added in a low purr.

"W-who are you?" Sunpaw asked in a low voice.

"I'm Heathertail, a warrior from WindClan. Lionblaze may have…mentioned me," she explained with a shrug. When Sunpaw shook her head, the tabby's face fell. "Well, it was nice to meet you nonetheless."

Sunpaw stared at her in concern, but she'd disappeared before she could say anything else. She was quickly replaced by Snowstorm, who's paws were dancing with anticipation as she watched the other cats. There was a large amount of ShadowClan cats in the clearing, but that didn't surprise Sunpaw. Lionblaze had once told her that ShadowClan always brought more cats than they should just to make themselves look stronger. In truth bringing more warriors just showed that they were cowards, and had left their camp vulnerable to attack.

"I just don't know who to talk to," Snowstorm murmured after noticing that Sunpaw was watching her. "There are so many…WindClan seem nice enough, but they're really tense. Maybe I'll speak to those RiverClan warriors over there." Her tail pointed towards a group of sleek-pelted cats sitting together. They didn't bother moving from their spot, which confused Sunpaw. She noticed that WindClan refused to leave their spot as well.

"Is something wrong between those two?" she asked cautiously. Asking a question in front of them may have gotten her in trouble.

"I heard the two Clans were fighting over territory for the past couple of days," Snowstorm explained. "Whitestar wants more territory on RiverClan's side because of Twolegs coming into the moor. Apparently something has attracted them there."

She was surprised that Snowstorm knew so much about what was happening between the Clans. For the first time in moons she realized that Snowstorm had actually been paying attention to the news. And here she thought that the white she-cat was just another warrior who didn't care what was happening.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to those RiverClan cats," Snowstorm meowed after an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

A gray and white she-cat with amber eyes was speaking quietly to her Clanmate. His light brown tabby fur reminded Sunpaw of Emberpaw, only there was one difference. While he was all light brown, Emberpaw had a splash of white near his ear, and a single white paw that made him stand out.

"Hi there Snowpaw, how are you?" The light brown tabby spoke in a friendly manner, but the gray and white she-cat lifted her muzzle and narrowed her eyes.

"Actually it's Snowstorm now," the white-furred she-cat replied in an eager tone. "Looks like you can act normally around me, Petalfur." She looked back at the gray and white she-cat, whose ears flattened in embarrassment.

A purr of amusement rose from all cats.

Sunpaw shifted uncomfortably as she listened to their conversations. It felt like she was back at the hollow with her own Clanmates. This time though she felt smaller. She glanced at her paws and wondered if the Gathering would start anytime soon. Her questions were answered when a yowl from the Great Oak echoed across the clearing. She looked up to see that Bramblestar was sitting between Russetstar, a dark ginger she-cat, a small white she-cat that must have been Whitestar, and Mistystar, a gray she-cat with blue eyes. It didn't take her long to notice that there was tension rising between the four leaders. They exchanged wary looks before Russetstar started speaking.

"All is well in ShadowClan," she announced. "Dawnpelt has given birth to a litter of two kits, and we have three new warriors: Lakestorm, Swiftwater and Blackfur." Yowls followed her words as the three cats mentioned raised their chins. Sunpaw joined in with the cries, but she noticed that a few cats remained silent. Most of them were RiverClan warriors; even Petalfur and Mallownose remained silent as the cries died down. "I am afraid to say that, despite everything he has done for the Clan; Littlecloud has joined the ranks of StarClan. Foxfrost has taken his place as our medicine cat."

Murmurs of sorrow quickly filled the clearing. Sunpaw had heard stories of the elderly medicine cat. Littlecloud had done everything he could to take care of the Clan. But he needed someone who could take his place if it was ever needed. When Cinderheart had told her what Littlecloud was like, it felt as though her mother was speaking out of experience. She could see her mother sitting between Poppyfrost and Whitewing, looking distraught at the news.

"All is well in WindClan," Whitestar meowed as Russetstar stepped back. "We have recovered from an attack that RiverClan established six days ago." Whitestar flashed a glare towards Mistystar, whose lips curled in disgust. A ginger tom with white paws sprang to his paws as Whitestar mentioned the fight. "We also have two new warriors; Cedarclaw and Littlesky." Sunpaw didn't feel at heart to cheer with her Clanmates as the young warriors were congratulated. She could tell that Cedarclaw was still trying to catch her attention, but she didn't try to meet his gaze. She knew that meeting his gaze would only encourage him.

"RiverClan has fared well over the past moon," Mistystar announced after Whitestar was finished speaking. "We lost a warrior during the fight against WindClan. Mintfur has joined the ranks of StarClan. Icewing has given birth to a litter of four healthy kits as well." This time murmurs of congratulations followed Mistystar's words. Sunpaw could tell from the tension rising between the Clans that something terrible had happened between RiverClan and WindClan.

It was Bramblestar's turn after Mistystar finished speaking. "ThunderClan has thrived over the past moon despite the cold frost that has threatened our supply of herbs," he told the Clans. "We have two new warriors, Snowstorm and Mothdapple." He waved his tail for silence before cries of congratulations could follow. Snowstorm and Mothdapple were popular in every Clan. Sunpaw could already tell from the way their heads were raised that they had higher chances of becoming better warriors. "We hope the next few moons bring us times of peace as well." Bramblestar finished the Gathering with a wave of his tail.

Sunpaw was surprised that Bramblestar didn't mention the arrival of Hollyleaf and her companions. She stared around at her Clanmates to see that they were just as surprised as she felt. She shook her head in disappointment. Perhaps it was better not to let the Clans know about a cat that was supposed to be dead. She knew they would want to know why Hollyleaf was originally thought to be dead. Hopefully one day the Clans would accept Hollyleaf and Brownwhisker. If they didn't, than it was likely that a war would start over because of their presence.

**AN: So the tension begins to build. And the drama continues between Sunpaw and Cedarclaw...wonder if love will ever find poor Cedarclaw. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next ;)**


	15. Chapter 13: WindClan's Ambush

**AN: So here's chapter thirteen. I think there will be about twenty to twenty five chapters in this book, and the next one will be longer of course. I think you all know where this one will lead. But I don't want to spoil it for those who aren't aware of what's going on. Anyways, this chapter gets a bit more intense, and you'll find out why as you read on. Thanks WildCroconaw and Miryam Lea for reviewing :) You get...Cedarclaw plushies! Hope to see some new names in those reviews, it would be nice!  
><strong>

**Chapter 13**

_The forest felt as though it was filled with life as the small group of cats made their way through it. Birds sang to one another as the sun began to rise. The leaves rustled against a warm breeze. In the distance the elderly leader could hear the sound of water running. The noise told her that they'd reached an oasis. It was something that she'd heard about in her past lives, something that the elders had spoken of before they joined the ranks of StarClan. She paused for a moment and glanced at the group of four: A young queen with two kits, the brown tabby tom, a pregnant creamy white queen, herself and the elderly medicine cat that stood nearby._

_She closed her eyes and wondered if this was where their journey would end. Certainly such a peaceful place would bring them bountiful sources of prey and water. There were no signs of Twolegs destroying the forest. Yet she could tell that cats passed through here frequently. Her gaze remained calm as she looked at the pitifully small Clan. At least the kits that belonged to their mother had survived. They were the future of SkyClan._

_"We will rest here for a few days," she announced through a raspy voice._

_Her Clanmates looked relieved as they began to build nests of their own. The black and white queen with her kits made a nest of moss and feathers found near a fallen branch. Once they were settled in, a sense of calming peace surrounded the group._

...

Sunpaw's eyes snapped open when she heard an impatient sigh coming from outside the den. She glanced towards her denmates' nests to see that they were empty. Horror crept along her spine when she realized that she must have slept in. She fought back a groan as she padded out of the den, shaking bits of moss from her legs. She spotted Poppyfrost waiting beside Thornclaw, whose tail was flicking from side to side impatiently.

"We were wondering when you would wake up," Thornclaw meowed as Sunpaw approached them. He glanced towards Poppyfrost as he noticed the bewildered expression on Sunpaw's face. "Bramblestar decided to pair us together, to teach you better ways of fighting," Thornclaw explained. "He thinks this is the best way to train all apprentices."

_I doubt it_, Sunpaw thought as he turned to lead the way out of the hollow. Poppyfrost followed more calmly, as if she was unphased by the fact that Thornclaw had taken over her job. She wondered for a moment if any of the other apprentices had received this kind of training. Emberpaw had never mentioned it, and Dewpaw rarely spoke to her. The two brothers only talked about battle tactics when they thought they were alone. She shook her head in frustration as they reached the training hollow.

Thornclaw turned around to face Sunpaw as she approached the center of the clearing. Poppyfrost stood beside him, eyes narrowed as she watched him describe a move that was used on when facing badgers. "This move should only be used when facing badgers," he explained as Poppyfrost turned to face him. He dropped to a crouch and looked between Poppyfrost's legs. For a moment Sunpaw thought he would dash underneath her, but then she cast the idea away. Thornclaw was larger than Poppyfrost, and would have likely toppled her over had he performed such a move. She blinked in surprise when he leaped over Poppyfrost, soaring through the air like a hawk. Within the next heartbeat he landed behind the tortoiseshell, who was looking around in confusion. The golden brown tabby nipped at Poppyfrost's back legs, causing her to jump in surprise. "Badgers are larger than cats, and won't know about the fighting tactics we use," he explained after she recovered. "It's the best way to defend yourself against an attack."

Once Sunpaw understood most of what he'd said, she performed the move herself. Thornclaw had dragged in a branch that fell during a previous windy day. She would have to leap over the branch if she wanted to perfect the move that she'd just been taught. She tried to judge the distance between herself and the branch. In a real fight against a badger she wouldn't have the time she had now. Once she figured out how long it would take her to sail over the branch, she leaped. She landed on the other side without a problem. Part of her had told her that she should have scraped her claws against the branch. Scraping her claws would inflict more pain on the enemy if it wasn't aware of what she was planning.

"Not bad," Thornclaw sniffed.

"I thought she performed it the same way I did," Poppyfrost meowed while sending her Clanmate a glare.

"That's exactly my point," Thornclaw snapped. "You were always a pawstep ahead of yourself, Poppyfrost. It's time you've learned that having an apprentice changes you." His amber eyes bored into Poppyfrost's pelt as she looked away. Sunpaw could almost feel the fury rising between the pair.

Poppyfrost opened her mouth to reply, than closed it as she thought better of it. She turned her attention towards Sunpaw, who was watching the pair through carefully guarded eyes. For a moment Sunpaw thought she would take her frustration out on her apprentice. Instead Poppyfrost shook her head. "Come on, we'd better start showing him what moves you've learned," she murmured halfheartedly.

Sunpaw nodded slowly, unsure how to show the little moves that she knew. She was aware of the frontal paw blow, something that she'd learned as a kit. Perhaps using a move like that would show Thornclaw that she knew more than he realized. She lifted her paw just a little, eying the branch cautiously before slamming it back down at full force. The branch barely shifted under the weight of her paw, and she let out an exasperated sigh.

_I'd never be able to defeat an opponent in battle at this rate_, she thought angrily._ If this keeps up I may as well become Jayfeather's apprentice_...Her heart sank at the idea of becoming his apprentice. She knew that was what he wanted. More than anything Jayfeather wanted her to become his apprentice.

"The move you used is an old one," Thornclaw meowed. "Try using your front claw to break the branch."

Concern flashed through Sunpaw at the idea of using her claws. She looked at her mentor to see that Poppyfrost was nodding in agreement.

She drew in a breath of concentration before lifting her paw again. This time her claws were unsheathed, and she studied the branch thoroughly. A thin crack showed on one side of the branch, telling her that it was tender from the fall. Once she realized where its weak point was, she slammed her paw down, allowing her claws to split through the crack. The branch trembled from the sudden impact and split in half.

The small apprentice looked up to see the expressions on her Clanmate's faces. Thornclaw gave a satisfied nod, while Poppyfrost looked shocked.

"H-h...how did you _do_ that?" Poppyfrost's eyes were wide in disbelief when she looked at Thornclaw.

"I simply did what any mentor would do: improvised," he replied without meeting her gaze. "Sunpaw is a strong apprentice, but she needs work. Mostly on her offensive attacks. You've been taking her too lightly." His tone was accusing as he rose to his paws. "Sooner or later, she will have to learn how to fight. The sooner she learns the better."

The three cats returned to the hollow, feeling satisfied with their training. By now clouds had begun to shift across the sky, hiding the sun that had warmed their pelts. Sunpaw knew that rain could be on its way. She tasted moisture in the air when she opened her jaws.

"Do you think I'll become a warrior soon?" Sunpaw asked when they reached the hollow. Thornclaw was close by, and had always taken a keen interest in every apprentice. She was aware of him listening now.

"The only reason I didn't properly train you was…" Poppyfrost looked down at her paws as she broke off for a heartbeat, "Cinderheart didn't want you to feel the same amount of pressure she felt when she became an apprentice. She always felt as though she had to push herself, even when her leg was sprained."

Sunpaw stared at Poppyfrost in surprise. She knew that her mother had always felt different because she was named after Cinderpelt, the former medicine cat of ThunderClan. But she didn't know Cinderheart was trying to look out for her. Now she felt sorry that she'd ever glared at Cinderheart for taking it easy on her. Most other mothers would have left their kits to become independent cats. Cinderheart obviously cared about her kits.

She was about to thank Poppyfrost when she heard a yowl coming from the clearing. Her fur stood on end as she heard anxious murmurs that followed. The pair bounded across the forest, unable to contain their fear as they raced through the thorn tunnel entrance.

_Must have been something to do with the Gathering last night_, she thought as she raced after her mentor. Cherrymist had been complaining about a cough that she was constantly fighting. Sunpaw hoped and prayed to StarClan that nothing had happened to the ginger warrior. Poppyfrost would never forgive herself if anything bad happened to her daughter.

Once they reached the clearing Sunpaw could see who'd yowled. Bumblestripe was surrounded by his Clanmates as he described what he saw. "A large patrol of WindClan warriors making their way across the clearing," he explained when the two cats approached him. "I think they were getting ready for an attack, but I'm not sure." His voice was filled with anxiety as he glanced towards the nursery entrance. Sunpaw rolled her eyes when she realized that he was more concerned about his kits.

"If it comes to a fight than we must be ready," Bramblestar growled.

_Why would Whitestar ambush our Clan right after the Gathering_? Sunpaw wondered as she looked around the clearing. An anxious muttering had begun as Bramblestar rounded on his senior warriors. Cloudtail and Brackenfur looked like they were ready to rip off the pelts of any intruders. Sorreltail's expression was a mixture of worry and anger.

"Jayfeather, do you have a good supply of herbs that will be needed for this fight?" Bramblestar asked when Jayfeather emerged with Brownwhisker at his side.

"I do," Jayfeather replied. "I'm just more worried about getting more patients."

"I can fight, if you would let me," Brownwhisker put in after Bramblestar nodded in satisfaction. The dark brown tabby looked at him incredulously, narrowing his eyes before looking away. Sunpaw knew that if Brownwhisker fought for ThunderClan, it would make him feel more at home. But she also knew that WindClan would think that ThunderClan had taken in another kittypet or loner. The odds were stacked against Brownwhisker, and he seemed to understand that he was in no position to argue against Bramblestar. He looked down at his paws as the Clan began to murmur to one another once more.

Another yowl split through the air, making Sunpaw jump in surprise. Dismay crept over her spine when she realized the WindClan warriors had slipped through the boundary markers. She glanced at her Clanmates to see that they looked just as worried. Within minutes the scrawny looking WindClan cats had torn themselves through the barrier that guarded the hollow. Snarls erupted from the clearing as fighting began. Horror crept through Sunpaw when she spotted Whitestar standing near the base of the Highledge. Bramblestar was fighting against two WindClan cats at once. The pair seemed like a formidable match for the ThunderClan leader.

"Why are you doing this Whitestar?" he demanded after he managed to leap over his opponents. His lips were twisted in a snarl as he glared at the small she-cat, whose eyes were carefully guarded as she looked at him. "This fighting must stop; we shouldn't battle so close after the Gathering!"

"We need more territory," Whitestar explained. "ShadowClan are already fighting against RiverClan because the Twolegs are pushing through their boundaries. We figured if two Clans were destroyed, it would give us more room to hunt and prosper. Those who are willing to join us will be spared of death."

Sunpaw's pelt burned with anger when she realized that Whitestar wasn't telling the truth. She was about to intervene when an all too familiar face loomed in front of her. His amber eyes never wavered once when she glared at him coldly. "Are you going to kill me like your Clanmates?" she demanded after she realized that one cat was already dead. Millie's body lay in a pile of dust and blood after the WindClan cat abandoned her. Sunpaw's anger grew stronger as she reminded herself that it was against the warrior code to kill in cold blood.

"You could join us," Cedarclaw whispered. Sunpaw's eyes flashed with fury at the idea. "Come on, I don't wanna kill you."

"Then stop taking their side!" Sunpaw's voice rose to a shriek as another cat died at the claws of her own Clanmate. Snowstorm's face was a mask of terror when she realized that she'd killed a WindClan warrior. "You know killing a cat in cold blood is wrong," she added in a lower voice.

Cedarclaw opened his jaws to argue when Whitestar leaped onto the Highledge. She looked tiny compared to Bramblestar, who was facing her. His gaze was filled with fury as he unsheathed his claws and prepared to strike at her muzzle. The WindClan leader was faster though as she dodged to the side, fainting to the left as Bramblestar took his aim. Alarm surged through Sunpaw when she realized that Whitestar was about to leap on Bramblestar's back. With his neck vulnerable, the older she-cat could easily deal a killing blow to Bramblestar.

**AN: Le gasp! What will happen to ThunderClan now? And why has Whitestar changed so much? Only time will tell...like maybe in the next chapter :P**


	16. Chapter 14: Weaselfur Explains

**AN: Thought I'd do a double update since I'm in a good mood. This chapter explains what has happened to WindClan, and why they've become so aggressive over the past few moons. And you get to find out more about Graystripe and Millie :)**

**Chapter 14**

Sunpaw had to close her eyes as Bramblestar let out a strangled cry. Whitestar's teeth had latched around his throat before Lionblaze could stop her. The ThunderClan leader writhed underneath her grip until he stopped moving. Cedarclaw's pelt brushed against Sunpaw's, telling her that he opposed the idea of killing a leader. "I…I didn't think she'd do this," he hissed under his breath. Even his Clanmates looked shocked as they watched their leader take the life of another. "Whitestar only told us we would take away your…territory…." Cedarclaw swallowed as Whitestar dropped Bramblestar's body.

Anger coursed through Sunpaw as Whitestar stepped towards the edge of the Highledge. The smaller white cat didn't seem to care that she had taken one of Bramblestar's lives. Her gaze was fixed on what remained of ThunderClan. Many warriors were lying still, partly for their own safety and because their wounds were too deep for them to move. Sunpaw's nose wrinkled in disgust at the stench of blood that filled the air. She knew that Whitestar would have ordered ThunderClan dead if it weren't for the warrior code. Onestar may have died, but in his place Whitestar was a much more menacing presence. Her sleek white fur gleamed in the daylight as she revealed a row of white fangs. If Sunpaw didn't know any better, she would have thought that Whitestar resembled a rogue that had come from ShadowClan's side of the forest.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have claimed your territory as our own!" Whitestar announced as more cats looked up at her through hate-filled eyes. "Twolegs are becoming more active on one side of our territory, and our Clan is growing too large for the one we have. So we must expand or kill the ones we love." Sunpaw flinched at the term killed. She knew that Bramblestar wasn't dead. He was biding his time, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. "If you are willing to cooperate with us, then only a few cats will die. Those who wish to join their leader will be killed on the spot." Sunpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she watched several cats look away from the WindClan leader. She was glad to know where their loyalties lay. Even the WindClan cats looked uncomfortable at the idea of killing a warrior in cold blood.

A screech from the Highledge told Sunpaw that Bramblestar had woken up. Blood now stained his fur and was smeared across the Highledge, but he didn't seem to mind. His lips were twisted in a snarl of defiance as he leaped onto Whitestar, who spat in surprise. The two cats rolled on the Highledge, ignoring the fact that they were closer towards the edge than Sunpaw would have liked. She forced herself to look away as another screech of dismay filled the air. The WindClan cats that filled the hollow stared at their leader with gaping jaws as she plummeted to the ground. A sickening thud followed with the sound of bones snapping. Bramblestar managed to save himself by twisting in the air, but the blood that had seeped from his wound proved too much. His eyes closed for the second time that day as he landed on the ground.

"StarClan, she's dead!" A ginger tom with white paws paced towards her, amber eyes wide with anxiety.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Jayfeather demanded. He'd managed to hide the queens and Brownwhisker in the nursery, safe from prying eyes. "Didn't she have her nine lives?" Sunpaw realized that he was right to question the WindClan cats' motives. Why would WindClan's leader die so suddenly unless she didn't receive her nine lives? Maybe StarClan had been angry with her when they saw what she was planning. Or they just knew something bad was going to happen if they gave her nine lives.

"She did have her nine lives," the ginger tom explained. "But the Twolegs that invaded part of our territory set out traps. Some of our Clanmates were captured, and Whitestar led a patrol to save them. She lost her life when they used their sticks to attack her. After that she grew severely ill, and Kestrelflight couldn't save the other seven lives. When she had one life left, she was desperate to claim more territory for us. It was wrong of us to come and claim territory that already belonged to you. She was wrong to claim that killing you was the only answer." His voice dripped with sorrow and anger for the leader that had changed her Clan's ways.

_She must have suffered so much before her life was taken_, Sunpaw thought as she looked down at her paws. She tried not to think about the painful lives that were taken away from the WindClan leader. Whitestar had made ThunderClan suffer by ambushing them. The least WindClan could do was leave the ThunderClan warriors to their own lives.

"Anyone who is wounded must come to my den now," Jayfeather ordered after sniffing Bramblestar's flank. "He'll live, it will just take time for him to recover from the shock of falling," he added when Squirrelflight bounded over to her former mate's side. The dark ginger she-cat eyed him cautiously before lapping her tongue over Bramblestar's fur. Sunpaw knew that Squirrelflight still had feelings for Bramblestar. She'd never gotten over the fact that he rejected her so many moons ago.

The clearing began to empty as both ThunderClan and WindClan cats filed into Jayfeather's den. Sunpaw was surprised that she didn't feel the wounds that her Clanmates bore. Her pelt was cleaned of blood, and for a moment, she was sorry that she hadn't fought in the battle. Cedarclaw's flank was covered in scratches, but Sunpaw guessed that they were more from his own Clanmates than hers. He glanced at her anxiously before limping towards Jayfeather's den. Lionblaze was the only cat who didn't appear wounded. His amber eyes were burning with anger as he looked towards where Whitestar was placed. Her own Clanmates had moved her body near the entrance of the clearing, avoiding the pawsteps of ThunderClan cats that might trample over it.

"How many more battles will we face before we realize that this territory doesn't suit us?" Sunpaw jumped when she realized that Graystripe had emerged from the elders' den. "This happened to us when the Twolegs destroyed the old forest. First cats started disappearing, and than the Twolegs came with their noisy monsters. I was one of the cats who got captured. Millie saved me from myself by going with me to find the Clans." His yellow eyes were clouded with hurt as he looked at his dead mate.

_He knows more about the old forest than anyone else_, Sunpaw thought with admiration. She wished there was some way to comfort him. Graystripe and Dustpelt had lived on their own since Sandstorm's death. Ferncloud often came to visit Dustpelt, but she never spoke to Graystripe unless she was forced to. The elders were slowly dying, and there was nothing that could be done to help them. She glanced towards the medicine cat's den to see that the WindClan cats were preparing to leave. The ginger tom with white paws was standing beside Cedarclaw, who'd received patches of cobwebs on the wounds that had shown on his pelt.

"I apologize for the sake of WindClan that this has happened," the ginger tom meowed with a dip of his head. Bramblestar had woken up by the time the WindClan cats were outside. His amber eyes never left the WindClan cats as they filed around Whitestar's body. "Our Clan has been shamed by the wrongs Whitestar has brought upon you. We will grant you a moon of peace to recover from your loss."

"Thank you, Weaselfur," Bramblestar replied. "I am sorry for your loss." His attention turned towards the cats that had fallen under the claws of WindClan warriors. Millie's body was spread across the clearing. Her eyes had been closed by Bumblestripe, who was silently grieving over the loss of his mother. Icecloud sat beside him as she grieved for the loss as well. Cloudtail's life had been taken as well. The long-haired warrior's body was placed beside Millie's, and he looked so peaceful beside the former kittypet. The other WindClan cats that had died were dragged out of the clearing by their Clanmates. It didn't take long for the hollow to feel emptier than ever without the lives of two warriors that had died in the battle. "I think that, despite the sudden attack, it is time for two apprentices to receive their warrior names," Bramblestar added after Jayfeather applied cobwebs and herbs to his wounds.

Emberpaw and Dewpaw looked utterly shocked by his sudden change in plans. Both their mentors were nodding in approval as he climbed the Highledge. Sunpaw didn't forget that Dewpaw was Brightheart's first apprentice. She wondered what it felt like for the one-eyed warrior. Surely Brightheart was pleased that her apprentice was finally a warrior. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Emberpaw, Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Emberpaw didn't bother waiting. His voice was strong and confident as he spoke.

"I do," Dewpaw replied in a more timid voice.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Emberpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Emberstrike. StarClan honors you for your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar couldn't leap down from the Highledge like he normally did, so he climbed down at a slow and steady pace. Once he reached Emberstrike, he touched the new warriors' forehead with his muzzle. In response Emberstrike licked his shoulder as a sign of respect for the ThunderClan leader.

"Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewfur. StarClan honors you for your skills as a friend and as a true warrior, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Again the same gesture was passed between Bramblestar and Dewfur. The speckled gray apprentice's eyes were glittering as Bramblestar stepped back for the Clan to cheer their names.

"Emberstrike! Dewfur! Emberstrike! Dewfur!" The Clan cheered their names as they lifted their chins. Sunpaw joined in, suddenly realizing that she would have the apprentice's den to herself. She was happy in a way that she wouldn't have to hear their snoring or whispering in the middle of the night. Yet she would miss having the comfort of knowing someone was with her during her visions that had yet to haunt her since the past couple of days.

The clearing fell silent once more as Bramblestar waved his tail. "I know we must sit vigil for the warriors that have lost their lives," he began. "So tonight Emberstrike and Dewfur will be guarding the camp while we sit vigil." Most of the Clan seemed to agree with this, except for Emberstrike. He looked away after receiving a sharp glare from Ferncloud, his mother.

Somehow knowing that the Clan was guarded by the new warriors made Sunpaw feel better. She knew that the Clan would take time to recover from the loss. Cloudtail and Millie had been good warriors when the time came. But she also knew that the Clan was stronger because of the loss. Somehow, someway, they would find a way to move on, even if it meant leaving behind the cats that had helped make ThunderClan what it was today.

**AN: Millie is probably my least favorite character in the books. She treated Blossomfall like foxdung, and expects to have good wishes. I think if I were her, I would lay low for the next few seasons in the books. I do feel bad for killing off Cloudtail...you'll get to see what happens to him since he doesn't believe in StarClan soon...**


	17. Chapter 15: Monsters

**AN: I'm on a role...aren't I? I think I just used the wrong term for role XP Anyways, here's chapter fifteen. I'm probably not going to name the chapters after this story, seeing as there just aren't enough reviews saying it's needed. Plus naming chapters gives away what they're about. So this chapter is a tad more interesting...it leads to the sequel of Starry Skies. Anyways, please remember to review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 15**

_The small Clan had begun to travel once they regained their strength. Their pelts were now sleek from feeding off of the prey that had proven easy to catch. Morning rays of sunlight now filtered through the trees, revealing that they'd been moving for days._

_Each of them had put on a little weight since they left the forest. Even the kits were livelier than usual._

_A yowl coming from the distance told the elderly leader that her Clanmate had spotted something. The young brown tabby that was usually at her side had gone ahead to scout for signs of danger. His tail was held high as he bounded towards the group of cats that lingered together._

_"What have you spotted?" the elderly leader rasped once he reached the group._

_"Two loners that are just getting ready to leave," he replied after catching his breath. "They asked me where we came from. When I explained, they told me their names." His eyes were bright with excitement as the leader waited for his answer. "They are called Leafpool and Crowfeather."_

_The elderly leader's eyes widened in surprise. A cat that shares my name, well, the beginning of it anyways, she thought with a grin._

_Somehow Leafstar placed it together that these cats were related to Firestar. He would not have named his kit after her if there was some sort of reason. She glanced at the young warrior and nodded. "Take us to these loners," she ordered._

_The brown tabby glanced at her anxiously before leading the group towards where the loners were waiting. He'd spotted them drinking from a creek that cut through part of the forest. Hopefully they would still be there when he returned._

_His tail kept flicking from side to side by the time they reached the creek. To his relief, both cats were still there. Crowfeather lifted his head after noticing the group's arrival. His blue eyes glittered like chips of ice. Leafpool stopped him from asking questions with a wave of her tail. She knew better than to question cats that had suffered for so many seasons._

_"It is a pleasure to finally meet cats from another Clan," Leafstar meowed with a dip of her head._

_"What is the name of your Clan?" Leafpool asked once the group had settled around them._

_"We are called SkyClan…we once lived in a gorge filled with prey, but that is no more," Leafstar explained._

_"I haven't heard of SkyClan," Crowfeather growled._

_Leafpool waved her tail for silence. "If what you say is true, than we have much to talk about," she murmured._

…

Grief was something that had always haunted Sunpaw. She knew about it when Sandstorm died. She learned that grieving over her brother was the hardest thing she'd ever done. The Clan was still grieving over the loss of Millie and Cloudtail, even though it had been three days since the battle. Most of them had recovered from their injuries, but that didn't stop them from not doing what they were supposed to.

She lifted her muzzle as she thought of the visions that had clouded her dream. Leafpool and Crowfeather…their names sounded familiar to her. She recalled what Hollyleaf and Lionblaze had discussed while they were across the borders. Hollyleaf had only mentioned a simple_ her_. Lionblaze never spoke of the cat that was banished from ThunderClan for a crime that should have never been committed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice coming from outside the den. Her ears pricked forward as she tried to make out the voice. "…getting stronger with each passing day…." Jayfeather's voice! Sunpaw's claws unsheathed as she pictured the medicine cat trying to convince Lionblaze that she should become his apprentice. "If we don't encourage these visions to come, than how will we know she's part of the prophecy?"

"She hasn't given any indications as to where these visions are leading her," Lionblaze retorted. "Besides, I'd rather her not be part of a prophecy that could end her life…remember Dovewing?"

Sunpaw froze when he mentioned Dovewing. The gray she-cat that had given her life for the Clan – Dovewing's story was a popular one. She'd heard of it many times before when the elders or queens would speak about the gentle cat that had cared so much for her Clan. Dovewing had given her life when a battle between StarClan and The Place of No Stars was fought. No cat knew the true meaning behind the battle except for Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Lionblaze and Ivypool. She'd only heard about the battle because of what Jayfeather had told Lionblaze.

"Just remember that she's part of the prophecy," Jayfeather growled. His frustration was growing with Lionblaze – Sunpaw wasn't sure how much longer he could conceal his anger.

She peered through the den to see that they'd left their meeting spot. Outside the clearing was empty. Few cats spent time together when there were borders to patrol. Brownwhisker was sitting outside Jayfeather's den, chewing on the remains of a thrush. The dark tabby lifted his gaze from the thrush to Sunpaw. She tried not flinch when his green gaze narrowed.

_Does he know that his Clanmates are searching for him_? she wondered as she looked down at her paws.

"Where are you?" Sunpaw's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Poppyfrost calling for her.

The smaller tabby apprentice glanced at Brownwhisker one last time before running after her mentor. Poppyfrost was sitting outside the camp. Beside her were Bumblestripe and Mothdapple. Both cats looked anxious to get started with the patrol. Poppyfrost looked like she was ready to burst with it as she realized that Sunpaw had arrived.

"What border are we patrolling?" Sunpaw asked when she was settled down.

"The ShadowClan border, of course," Poppyfrost replied with a lash of her tail. "Bramblestar wants to make sure that no cat has crossed it like WindClan."

Sunpaw fought back a shudder of remorse at the idea of fighting ShadowClan. Russetstar had been quiet for the past few moons. She suspected the ShadowClan leader was trying to make amends. Blackstar had done a great job leading ShadowClan, so the dark ginger she-cat must have felt pressured like Cinderheart would.

The four of them followed the path that had always been taken; they didn't feel threatened in their own territory, so why should they care where they went? Twigs snapped under their paws with each step they took. Leaves crunched from being dried out. The air itself was warm with the hint of newleaf.

Birds called to one another, and Sunpaw could hear the alarm calls of prey reaching out to each other. The forest was alive with life, yet somehow it felt dead.

Ferns crept along Sunpaw's legs as she passed them. She shivered at their touch, suddenly aware that another predator larger than the cats could ambush them. The idea was a foolish one, but it rarely left her mind when she was with Poppyfrost.

Once they reached the clearing where Twolegs often stayed during greenleaf, Sunpaw's anxiety rose to its peaking point. Her fur was standing on end when she saw monsters churning up dirt that was flung into the air. Their loud noises scared away any prey that might be around. The abandoned Twoleg nest had been dug up by the monster's heavy paws.

"Great StarClan, they're destroying the clearing!" Bumblestripe exclaimed when he saw how muddy the ground looked.

"It looks like ShadowClan have pushed further back into their own territory," Poppyfrost murmured.

Sunpaw's worry increased when she caught a stench that filled the air. It was different from the monster's stench. It held a mixture of scents that told her other cats had come to investigate the clearing. She recognized tufts of fur that clutched to plants that hadn't been touched by the Twolegs. One of the tufts belonged to Rowanclaw, the ginger tom that was Tawnypelt's mate. The other was a patch of fur that she didn't recognize.

"Those Twolegs brought dogs!" Mothdapple's screech rose above the roar of the monsters.

Horror crept along Sunpaw's spine as she watched three massive looking dogs emerge from the shadows of the trees. Their fangs bore as they watched the cats crouch before them. For a moment Sunpaw thought they were about to leap on the hiding patrol. To her relief, a Twoleg rounded on the three dogs and yowled at them. The dogs' tails drooped in disappointment as they followed the Twoleg back towards the monsters.

"We need to warn Bramblestar," Poppyfrost sighed once the dogs were out of sight. "This border isn't safe to patrol."

The four cats exchanged looks before bounding away. Sunpaw looked over her shoulder to see the pale outline of a cat. His fur looked hauntingly familiar – he resembled the face of Rowanclaw. "Wait!" She skidded to a halt after realizing that Rowanclaw must have been captured. He may not have been her Clanmate, but she wasn't about to let a fellow warrior get hurt by the Twolegs. "There's a cat in the clearing," she gasped after Poppyfrost eyed her cautiously.

"I don't see any cat," Poppyfrost replied after eying the clearing. "Maybe your fear is causing you to see things."

Sunpaw turned to see that the clearing was empty, aside from the Twolegs and monsters that were still working. She felt her stomach drop when she realized that another vision had come to her.

_Who was that cat_? she wondered as she followed Poppyfrost back towards the hollow. She tried to picture the familiar faces of ShadowClan that she'd seen at the Gathering. Most of them had been older cats. She remembered Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt sitting together as they spoke to Graystripe about the old days. _Maybe Jayfeather will know something_, she thought.

She winced inwardly at the idea of talking to Jayfeather. He would likely tell her that she needed to train as his apprentice. She knew that becoming a warrior was her dream – it was a dream that she'd shared with Flamepaw many times over.

Her heart nearly stopped when she thought of Flamepaw. Of course! His sleek ginger fur had always stood out to her, and he had the same piercing amber eyes as Lionblaze. The cat standing in the clearing must have been Flamepaw. There were no other ginger cats Sunpaw could think of that resembled Lionblaze's looks.

_He must be trying to tell me something_, she thought as she looked down at her paws. _He wouldn't come to me unless something important was happening_. _I should talk to Jayfeather about it; he would know what was going on_….

Her thoughts were interrupted once more when she nearly rammed into Mothdapple's back. The spotted she-cat had stopped near the thorn tunnel entrance. Sunpaw peered towards the entrance to see that Bramblestar was waiting for the patrol. The dark brown tabby's neck was covered in cobwebs from when Jayfeather had cleaned his wounds. He was nodding thoughtfully as Poppyfrost explained what had happened.

"You're saying these Twolegs invaded ShadowClan's territory?" he asked after she was finished speaking. "That would explain why ShadowClan tried to invade RiverClan's territory…." He broke off his sentence when Poppyfrost whispered one more thing. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," he muttered.

The five of them returned to the hollow without another word. Bumblestripe immediately left the patrol to join Icecloud, who was sitting with her kits outside the nursery. Sunpaw glanced at Bramblestar questioningly. He was already making his way to the Highledge.

_There apprentice ceremony must be today_, she thought as the three kits bundled over one another.

She couldn't help but grin as she remembered her apprentice ceremony. Back then she and Flamepaw would always play-wrestle until Cinderheart broke them up. Flamepaw would always come up with ways that would get the both of them in trouble.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl rang across the hollow as Sunpaw sat by herself outside the apprentice's den. Sorreltail and Brackenfur flanked each other, followed by Spiderleg and Squirrelflight. Birchfall and Whitewing sat together as they waited for the ceremony to begin. "First of all, I would like to warn the Clan that the clearing beside ShadowClan territory is no longer safe," Bramblestar began.

Gasps of shock filled the clearing. Sunpaw wasn't the least bit surprised to see that Graystripe was shaking his head. He already knew that the Twolegs would come. They would always come and ruin everything that the Clans had lived for.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Bramblestar continued to speak once the clearing was silent. "Come forward you three." He waved his tail towards the three kits that had settled around Icecloud and Bumblestripe. "Fogkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Fogpaw. Spiderleg, you are ready for an apprentice. You have proven your worth many times over, and I expect you to continue doing so with Fogpaw."

The two cats touched noses, though Fogpaw looked mildly uncomfortable standing beside a larger cat. Spiderleg made Fogpaw look like the runt of Icecloud's litter, when in fact Fogpaw was the biggest.

"Stonekit, from this moment on you will be known as Stonepaw. Foxleap, you are ready for an apprentice. You have learned well from Squirrelflight, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Stonepaw."

Both Foxleap and Squirrelflight blinked in surprise. Sunpaw tilted her head to one side as the pair touched noses. She wondered for a moment if Bramblestar had forgiven Squirrelflight. She quickly cast the thoughts away as Bramblestar turned towards Shrewkit, who was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Shrewkit, from this moment on you will be known as Shrewpaw. Thornclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You have trained many cats in ThunderClan, and they have become an asset to our Clan. I expect you to continue this training with Shrewpaw."

The sun was beginning to set by the time Bramblestar was finished addressing the Clan. A new rule had been set after the apprentices were settled beside their mentors: No cats were allowed near the Twoleg clearing unless they were with a senior warrior. The last thing he wanted was to watch another Clanmate die at the claws of a Twoleg. For once, Sunpaw couldn't help but agree with Bramblestar. Death was something she had witnessed many times over, and there were times when she wished there was no such thing.

**AN: So that about sums it up. Once we reach the last chapter I'll explain what the Twolegs are up to. Plus Icecloud's kits finally became apprentices. Well, on to chapter sixteen, which is already finished...okay, on to chapter seventeen XP**


	18. Chapter 16: Rescued Revelation

**Author's Note: **So here's chapter sixteen. The story is getting more actiony...if that's even a word...which I don't think it is XP But anyways, I should thank the people who have reviewed this story so far...Veni0Vid0Veci - You know the Erins have been using lists far longer than the authors on FF right? On top of it, other users have done the same for years. So instead of flaming (which I just see as another review anyways), why not give real CC? Would make things a lot easier. Thanks WildCroconaw and Miryam Lea for reviewing!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 16**

"Come _on_ Sunpaw, can't you show us one of your fighting moves?" Stonepaw's expression never wavered when Sunpaw glared at him. His eyes bright with excitement, he sat between Fogpaw and Shrewpaw. All three brothers had been pestering Sunpaw since they'd moved to the apprentice's den. Now she wished for the peace and quiet that she'd once had to herself.

She was saved from answering them when Poppyfrost padded towards the den. Her mentor' eyes were dark with worry when she looked at the tortoiseshell. _Something must have gone wrong_, Sunpaw thought as after Poppyfrost stopped in front of her.

"Bramblestar wanted to see you," Poppyfrost meowed as she looked down at her apprentice.

Once again Sunpaw's face was a mask of worry as she followed Poppyfrost across the clearing. She wondered if her mentor had told Bramblestar about her vision. Flamepaw, her brother, had come to her in a vision when they saw the monsters destroying the abandoned Twoleg nest. She tried to tell Poppyfrost that he was there, but her mentor refused to believe her.

_And now half of the Clan probably thinks I'm crazy_, she thought with a twitch of her whiskers. _Dewfur has already asked me if I'm moving to the elders' den any time soon_…

Anger seethed beneath her pelt as she thought of Dewfur and his arrogance. He was the reason Flamepaw had grown too confident. Because of the speckled warrior, Flamepaw had been captured by the rogues, or worse.

Once they'd reached Bramblestar's den, she peered through the entrance. To her surprise, Cinderheart and Lionblaze were with him. Both cats looked anxious as they spoke in low whispers. Something about the way they spoke told Sunpaw that she was in trouble. Her tail lowered in alarm as she padded forward, unable to conceal herself any longer.

"Come in." Bramblestar's order was curt as he noticed Sunpaw's arrival.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze shifted in their spot when Sunpaw padded forward. She wasn't sure whether she should feel afraid or angry that they were with her. Obviously they weren't going to leave while Bramblestar discussed what issues he was facing with her.

"I've heard rumors that you are seeing…things that are not seen by other cats," Bramblestar meowed once Sunpaw was settled in front of them. "Are these rumors true?"

Sunpaw looked down at her paws as she tried to find the right answer. She knew that confessing the truth was the best choice. Yet some part of her liked having a secret—one the other warriors couldn't figure out. She drew in a breath before she made her decision.

"Y-yes," she replied shakily.

Lionblaze didn't look surprised. Cinderheart, however, was another story. Her blue eyes were wide and frantic as she realized that something about her daughter was wrong. She looked at Bramblestar and Lionblaze before glancing back at Sunpaw. "How…how could even confess such a lie?" she demanded. "You _don't_ have visions, and you're not…you can't possibly have the power to see the lives of cats…." She broke off when Lionblaze stared at her in disbelief.

"Sunpaw never mentioned seeing the lives of cats," Bramblestar pointed out. "But it makes sense that she would have spent so much time with Brownwhisker."

Her jaw clenched together as she realized that Bramblestar was judging her once again._ I only spent time with him because he needed the comfort of another cat_! She tried to speak the words that ran across her mind. There were no mutual feelings between herself and Brownwhisker. The idea made her sick.

"What does this have to do with the Twolegs and their monsters?" Cinderheart demanded once an uncomfortable silence had fallen over them.

"I want…I want Sunpaw to find out why the Twolegs are doing this," Bramblestar explained. He seemed to waver under the glare of Cinderheart as she rose to her paws. "If what she says is true, then StarClan will answer our questions when we arrive at the clearing."

By now Cinderheart's fur was standing on end. Sunpaw didn't like the idea of using her powers to ThunderClan's advantage. She knew that the other Clans would think something was up if they found out.

"What about Hollyleaf?" she asked in a low whisper. "Hollyleaf will want to know what the Clans are doing…" Horror crept along Sunpaw's spine as she realized that Hollyleaf had made a nest in the abandoned Twoleg den. Where had the black she-cat run off to?

"If Hollyleaf was able to get here, than I am sure she will survive," Lionblaze replied. It sounded like he was trying to defend his sister, yet Sunpaw could tell he was trying to conceal the worry that edged in his voice.

"Then we should leave before the sun goes down." Bramblestar's reply held a hidden meaning to it. Sunpaw tilted her head to one side as she tried to figure out why he'd spoken so lowly.

_He's going to risk our lives by doing this_, Sunpaw thought as Cinderheart stormed out of the den. Even Lionblaze looked worried at the idea of bringing his Clanmates into a dangerous situation. She knew better than to question Bramblestar's motives. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was being questioned.

"Get yourself ready, Sunpaw," Bramblestar ordered after Lionblaze left the den. Her father's pelt brushed against her own as he headed for the exit. Sunpaw glanced over her shoulder, suddenly wishing that Lionblaze could go with them. With her father among the two, she felt safer and less vulnerable to attack. She nodded briskly and left the den before Bramblestar could question her any further.

Once she was outside the den, she felt more secure. Somehow the presence of Bramblestar was an unsettling one. She couldn't quite understand why, but something told her she would figure out it eventually.

Camp was buzzing with activity as the day swept on. Bumblestripe and Icecloud were patching up the nursery. Since she'd moved out, Icecloud had become more active as a warrior. To everyone's surprise, Hazeltail had moved into the nursery just a couple of days ago. No cat knew who her mate was. Many believed Thornclaw was the father of her unborn litter, but he gave no indication that he was. Sunpaw knew that once the kits were born, the Clan would know who their father was. There was no denying the truth once a kit's eyes opened.

Bramblestar had emerged from the den underneath the Highledge. Squirrelflight's muzzle lifted from where she'd been grooming her fur. For a moment it looked like they were about to share tongues. Hope filled Squirrelflight's eyes, but that hope diminished as Bramblestar grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

_Some things will never chance_, Sunpaw thought as she dragged a vole from the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight had spent her time with Bramblestar while the ThunderClan leader was recovering from Whitestar's death blow. She must not have told him what she did, or he didn't believe her. Either way, Sunpaw almost felt sorry for Squirrelflight. Bramblestar didn't know how to treat the cat that had lied to him so many moons ago.

She quickly finished the vole that she'd picked before Bramblestar was done eating. Time seemed to move far too quickly for her liking.

"Foxleap just showed me a really cool move!" Stonepaw's mew made Sunpaw's whiskers twitch in amusement. She turned to see that the young apprentice had gathered his littermates together to show them a move his mentor had taught him. "Have you ever heard of the grab and hold move?" he asked once Shrewpaw had settled down.

"Yeah, it was taught to us at the same time," Fogpaw replied with a roll of his eyes.

Sunpaw couldn't help but purr in amusement as Stonepaw let out a sigh of annoyance. "Yeah, but you didn't see the way Foxleap showed me—"

"Foxleap showed us all the move," Shrewpaw pointed out.

She ignored the rest of their conversation and padded towards Bramblestar, who was waiting for her at the entrance. His tail twitched impatiently as she approached him. Poppyfrost lingered in the back of camp, her face a mask of worry as she watched her apprentice disappear. She tried to push away the fear as she followed Bramblestar through the thorn tunnel.

_Maybe this mission won't be so mousebrained after it's completed_, she thought as she padded across the dusty forest. She knew that talking to Flamepaw might be the only way she could understand what was going on.

Grass brushed against her belly as she slowed to a crawl. Already the noises of monsters caused the trees around them to tremble. There were no birds singing to one another. The squirrels and mice had run for cover after realizing they were no longer safe. Sunpaw's anxiety had begun to grow by the time they reached the clearing.

"How does this work…exactly?" Bramblestar asked once they'd reached the clearing.

Sunpaw peered through the trees that had been stacked into neat piles. The Twolegs must have done this so their monsters could get through the clearing more easily. She spotted what looked like nests where the Twolegs themselves slept in.

"I think…I think I need to press my nose against the trees," she replied after eying the trees cautiously.

The ThunderClan leader just stared at her in surprise. With a sigh, Sunpaw realized that she would have to go on her own. Bramblestar wasn't about to risk his own life—why should he when there was an apprentice willing to do it herself?

Tail lashing in annoyance, Sunpaw padded forward until her muzzle was rubbing against the dried tree trunk. It felt cold and damp. A sudden chill swept along Sunpaw's spine as she realized what was happening. In one split second she saw the images of a giant claw raking at the tree, sending splinters across the forest. The forest itself was groaning in pain as more trees fell at the monster's claw. Sunpaw's mind grew numb as she felt the forest die around her.

"The forest is dying, Sunpaw." The golden tabby apprentice whirled around when the voice echoed around her. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar ginger form standing behind her. This cat wasn't Flamepaw. He was older than her brother; and younger than Lionblaze. "I once lived in this part of the forest, where the Twolegs are," the ginger tom continued. "The Twolegs are coming in larger numbers…more will come, and the forest will scream in pain. First they will come to ShadowClan, than ThunderClan and finally WindClan. RiverClan will suffer the most…."

Sunpaw stared at the ginger tom in horror. She thought of the Twolegs that had already destroyed the trees in the clearing. ShadowClan must have been suffering far more than they let on.

"How are we going to stop it?" Sunpaw asked once she recovered from the sudden impact of visions.

"There is no stopping the Twolegs," the ginger tom replied. "The only way you can escape death is by leaving the lake." His amber eyes were dark with sorrow as he stared at her. "I am sorry…the Clans may not believe you…but they will once…friends return from a distance."

The ginger tom was fading by the time Sunpaw grasped what he'd just said. She knew that the cats in her vision were coming to the lake. Though they didn't know it yet, the Clans were about to face another group of cats that they'd forgotten seasons upon seasons ago.

Sunpaw blinked when she heard the roar of a monster come to life. Her amber eyes widened in horror when she realized that the monster was too close to the trees. The Twoleg inside its belly wasn't aware of the apprentice lying beside the trees.

"Move!" She flinched when the cry echoed above the roar of the monster.

A flash of black fur rushed through the ferns. Sunpaw's jaw dropped when she realized that Hollyleaf had come to her rescue. The black she-cat hissed furiously when the Twoleg spotted her from within the monster's belly. Beyond the border Bramblestar had risen to his paws, eyes wide with terror when he saw what was happening.

"Get your tail going!" Hollyleaf screeched when she reached Sunpaw.

The older she-cat shoved Sunpaw forward, sending her across the clearing with a squeal of surprise. Bramblestar looked like he was ready to rush forward and help when Sunpaw rolled in front of him. Hollyleaf was just heartbeats away from the pair, green eyes ablaze with anger as the Twoleg stepped out of the monster.

"What in StarClan's name were you thinking, sending an apprentice in that situation?" Hollyleaf demanded after catching her breath.

"Did you see anything?" Bramblestar's voice was calmer than Sunpaw would have liked.

"What are you talking about?" Hollyleaf's voice became a low growl as she was cast aside.

Sunpaw glanced at her, hoping she would see the thankful gaze in her amber eyes. She was furious with Bramblestar that he'd ignored Hollyleaf. The black she-cat had saved her life, and risked her own life to do so. "I saw…a ginger tom…he looked like Flamepaw, only he was older…but he was younger than Lionblaze. He didn't have darker amber eyes than Flamepaw too."

"Flametail?" Hollyleaf's said the name like it was a question.

"Flametail died a few moons ago," Brambleclaw explained when he noticed her confusion. "He fell into the lake and drowned."

Sorrow gleamed within Hollyleaf's eyes. Sunpaw wondered for a moment if the former warrior remembered Flametail. She'd heard stories of the ginger medicine cat apprentice. Cinderheart used to speak fondly of the enthusiastic cat that had once brightened everyone's spirits. Sunpaw couldn't imagine what had happened to ShadowClan after Flametail died. Littlecloud had been old when Flametail. Instead Foxfrost, a new ShadowClan cat had taken their place.

"What else has Flametail told you?" Bramblestar asked when Hollyleaf relaxed a little. Her eyes kept shifting towards the border where the monsters roared to life.

"He told me that the trees around the lake will be destroyed," she replied. "The Clans won't believe me until friends of old return."

"How long will it take for the friends to return?" Bramblestar demanded.

"He didn't say." Sunpaw looked down at her paws when she realized how serious the situation was.

_The Clans will die if SkyClan doesn't come soon_, she thought angrily. Her visions weren't helping them if SkyClan wasn't arriving on time. Sooner or later, time would be against the Clans. They would need help if SkyClan didn't come.


	19. Chapter 17: More Battle Training

**Author's Note: **This will be a double update, for those of you who missed out the past couple of days. I've started another story that won't be updated as quickly as the others...but hopefully it will become just as popular as some of my other stories. Anyways, here's chapter seventeen :D**  
><strong>

**Chapter 17**

_The group of cats and two loners had been traveling for almost a moon now. They walked silently across the rough terrain, ignoring Twolegs and dodging enemies that might be hiding in the shadows. Leafpool, the light brown tabby, had taken a keen interest in the SkyClan cats. Her amber eyes never left the elderly leader, who by now was nothing more than skin and bones._

_"The Clans should be beyond those mountains," she meowed once they reached the bottom of the mountains._

_Jagged peaks rose into the sky. Clouds spread across the peaks like feathers from the birds the SkyClan cats were so used to eating. The scent of fear came from one of the queens, though Leafpool did nothing to comfort her. Only the prospect of a new home would bring their minds at ease._

…

The sun was barely rising when Sunpaw woke up from her dream. She knew the cats from SkyClan were on their way. All they had to do was cross the mountains. She pictured them climbing up the steep slopes. Kits could die in the mountains — Squirrelflight used to tell them stories about the Great Journey. Cats and kits of all ages had died during the journey because of those treacherous mountains.

She glanced over at the other nests to see that her denmates were still asleep. _Good, they won't be pestering me_, she thought with a flick of her ears.

The three new apprentices had been more annoying than she'd thought possible. Dewfur had been annoying when he was an apprentice. Now she had to put up with the trio of brothers that were constantly asking for battle moves.

It didn't help that Poppyfrost and Hollyleaf were spending more time together. Bramblestar had allowed Hollyleaf to remain in the hollow as long as there was someone to watch her. Poppyfrost had immediately volunteered, leaving Sunpaw without training that was desperately needed.

"Ready for some training?" Sunpaw's ears pricked forward when she heard Whitewing calling.

She padded out of the den to see that Whitewing was standing beside the fresh-kill pile. Poppyfrost was pacing around the den where Hollyleaf slept. For a moment Sunpaw thought that she'd changed her mind. If she had than Whitewing must have taken her place. Sunpaw's expectation fell when Whitewing nodded to Poppyfrost.

"Your mentor has asked me to take over your training for today," Whitewing explained. "You've grown since you became an apprentice, but that doesn't mean the training stops."

Before Sunpaw could ask what they were doing, another cat emerged from the warriors' den. Birchfall's amber eyes were bright with welcome when Whitewing turned to greet him. Behind him were Mousewhisker and Ferncloud. Both cats looked anxious to get started with the dawn patrol, as Sunpaw had suspected.

_The Twolegs have been quiet for some time_, she thought as she recalled the day Hollyleaf had rescued her. That had been three days ago. Bramblestar had ordered that the patrols stay away from the clearing — the ShadowClan cats would have avoided it as well. They weren't the time to pick a fight with Twolegs. Yet Sunpaw could tell that they would have to fight eventually if they wanted to leave the forest alive.

Once the patrol left the clearing, Sunpaw was left alone with Whitewing. The older she-cat rose to her paws and led the way across the hollow, towards the thorn tunnel entrance. Whitewing's tail brushed against the thorns that would normally catch on anyone elses fur. She had long fur like Cloudtail had, which meant the thorns didn't penetrate her skin as easily.

"Bramblestar wanted us to change the spot where apprentices train," Whitewing explained when they were outside the hollow. "He thinks it's too close to where the Twolegs are."

A shiver crept along Sunpaw's spine; memories of the monster that had gone after her coursed through her mind. She knew that Hollyleaf had saved her, but she would never forget the terror that she'd felt when the monster roared to life. The Twoleg inside had tried to catch her, but both Hollyleaf and Bramblestar managed to keep it at bay.

They reached a spot where two trees appeared to be growing into one another. The trees were birches, and from where Sunpaw was standing, it looked like they'd been placed there on purpose. She could see the lake from between the trunks — normally it wouldn't matter that she could, but now she wished there were bushes to hide it. Twolegs were creeping around the lake's shore, placing odd objects that jutted into the sky.

"We'll just have to make do with what we have," Whitewing murmured as she settled down. "Why don't you show me the moves that Poppyfrost has taught you," she added after Sunpaw tilted her head to one side.

Sunpaw gave a brisk nod and copied the moves that she knew. The leap and hold was a move that Thornclaw had showed her — Poppyfrost hadn't even gone over that one yet. The last move Sunpaw showed Poppyfrost was one that she'd only recently learned. It was one cats rarely used unless need be. She spun in the air and used her claws as traction, slicing them across an invisible opponent's face as she did so. She could almost imagine her opponent screeching in pain. A move like that could cut their eyes, or worse.

"You seem to know most of the basics," Whitewing meowed after observing her attacks. "Here's one that you haven't learned…the back kick is a bit more difficult. You have to judge your opponent's distance carefully before performing the move."

Whitewing dropped into a hunter's crouch once Sunpaw was seated in front of her. Her green eyes were fixated on a fern that grew beside where Sunpaw was sitting. For a moment Sunpaw thought she would attack her, but a sense of distraction had fallen upon her. Whitewing had judged her distance perfectly. The older she-cat kicked out her back legs without warning. Sunpaw's eyes widened when she realized too late what was happening. Whitewing had Sunpaw pinned between her paws within the next heartbeat.

"Distraction is an opponent's best friend," Whitewing purred after Sunpaw recovered from the surprise attack. "Never forget that they will use it against you."

_Whitewing actually knows what she's doing_, Sunpaw thought with a wave of her tail. _Maybe she's the one who will help me become a warrior_.

"Now let's try something different," Whitewing continued. "This is a move I taught Icecloud when she was my apprentice." Once she saw that Sunpaw was paying attention, she dropped back into her hunter's crouch. "All you have to do is _look_ like you're distracted," she explained. "If the opponent sees that you are acting this way, they will try to take advantage of you. Yet you will be aware of what they are doing."

A grin fell upon Sunpaw's face when she realized where this was going. If her opponent thought that she was distracted, they would let their guard down. The idea made Sunpaw's tail quiver as she watched Whitewing perform a practice move on her. Once Whitewing was finished performing the move, she allowed Sunpaw to do the same thing.

"Can we go hunting?" Sunpaw asked when they were finished with their battle training.

Her practice had proved successful with Whitewing. The white she-cat was more useful than Poppyfrost could ever feel. In a way Sunpaw felt guilty. Poppyfrost was new at mentoring apprentices, but she should have learned from Thornclaw. Instead she took it too easily on Sunpaw, showing that she still had much to learn.

"Very well," Whitewing murmured after grooming patches of fur that had been torn away by Sunpaw's paws. "We shouldn't hunt too close to the WindClan border, especially after what happened during the…battle."

Sunpaw understood what Whitewing meant. She could hear the sorrow that dripped from Whitewing's voice. The white-furred warrior had obviously not gotten over Cloudtail's death. She too had grieved for the cats that died during the battle — both Millie and Cloudtail had died, and the Clan had suffered from their loss.

Once the two had split off in separate directions Sunpaw felt more at ease. She could hear birds singing to one another and wondered if she'd been detected. The faint sounds of mice scurrying across the undergrowth could be heard as well. For a single heartbeat, Sunpaw thought that the Twolegs had left ThunderClan's territory alone. Those thoughts were shattered when she heard a screech fill the air.


	20. Chapter 18: Confrontation

**Chapter 18**

Time seemed to move slowly for the ThunderClan cats. It felt like only two days had passed since the discovery of the Twolegs, when in fact it had been almost another moon. For Sunpaw that time had changed rapidly. Her fighting skills had improved over the past couple of days thanks to Whitewing, and she was beginning to show her true path.

Bramblestar had been mildly impressed with Sunpaw's progress, and had asked if he could join them on a training session. Excitement had coursed through Sunpaw when she realized that she could show him the moves that Whitewing had taught her.

_She's a better mentor than Poppyfrost could have dreamed of being_, Sunpaw thought with a lash of her tail.

In fact, Poppyfrost had been spending more and more time away from the Clan. Berrynose was usually with her whenever Sunpaw tried to speak to her. The creamy white warrior would always glare at Sunpaw when she asked what kind of training they were doing. Sunpaw had stared at him in alarm until she felt a tail touch her shoulder. She couldn't help but look up — Jayfeather had spotted her trying to convince Poppyfrost that training was the right answer.

"She's expecting kits," he'd said in a low grumble.

The news had shocked and dismayed Sunpaw when she'd learned the truth. She felt betrayed by the fact that Poppyfrost had given up on her just to move in the nursery. Yet Poppyfrost's sudden change in ranks had given Sunpaw the opportunity to have a new mentor. Bramblestar had changed mentors once the news spread. Whitewing had been mildly shocked and pleased to hear that she had another apprentice to train.

Now here they were, patrolling the WindClan border.

Whitewing's tail flicked against the ferns that covered the forest floor. Leaves that had fallen from last leafbare began to rot. Fresh shoots of grass had begun to grow around the dead leaves as greenleaf arrived. The forest itself was full of life, despite what the Twolegs were doing to it. Birds and prey were often seen searching for food or mates. It made Sunpaw feel less stressed about the fact that the forest could be destroyed any day now.

"Everything's quiet around here," Whitewing murmured as Berrynose padded beside her. To her left was Sunpaw, who crouched low to the ground. Cherrymist had joined the patrol as well, but she stayed behind when she detected a squirrel moving in the undergrowth. "Do you think they've recovered?" Whitewing asked when she opened her jaws to taste the air.

"Knowing those fleabrains I wouldn't be surprised if they ambushed us again," Berrynose snorted. "You can't trust WindClan… not after what they did to us."

"But they were forced to do it…." Sunpaw couldn't help but point it out. Whitestar had forced her Clan to ambush ThunderClan. WindClan had already been weakened from hunger and the Twolegs that were slowly moving in on their territory. It didn't surprise Sunpaw that they'd chosen to attack ThunderClan first.

Berrynose opened his jaws like he was about to argue, than closed them. "Like I said, they're nothing but a bunch of—" His statement was never finished.

"I got the squirrel!" Cherrymist's voice reached their sharp ears. The ginger she-cat was bouncing towards the patrol, dragging with her a squirrel. "It was practically begging to be caught," she added with a hint of triumph in her voice.

"Well done," Berrynose purred.

"Good way to alert the entire forest," Whitewing added more cautiously.

Cherrymist's eyes widened when she realized that birds had flown in the air thanks to her cry. Sunpaw fought back a purr of amusement as the ginger warrior tried to apologize. Whitewing waved her tail for silence when branches snapped from the WindClan side of the border.

Horror crept along Sunpaw's spine when she saw how thin the WindClan cats were. Their eyes shifted as they spotted the ThunderClan patrol.

"Hunting across the border are we?" A dark tabby tom with amber eyes stepped forward.

"You know questioning them is… beyond reason," the brown and white tom that had been at the battle glanced towards the patrol. "Besides, the last thing we need is to pick up a fight…." Sympathy coursed through Sunpaw when she saw that they were trying to save themselves. The WindClan cats didn't want to make themselves seem bad. She glanced at Whitewing, hoping her mentor would improvise. "We're getting hungrier with each passing moon. We need to find new places to hunt, or else we will starve to death."

Berrynose and Whitewing exchanged glances. For a moment Sunpaw thought the two would change their minds. Whitewing was gentler with cats that had problems like this. Yet her loyalty to ThunderClan was astounding. Sunpaw knew that she would never turn her back against ThunderClan or the warrior code, even if it meant letting fellow warriors starve.

"We're sorry for your loss," Whitewing murmured. "But we have enough problems of our own. We can't sacrifice fresh-kill for an enemy Clan, especially after what you did to us."

The brown and white tom dipped his head respectfully. "We truly regret everything that has happened," he meowed.

"Regret isn't going to bring back Millie or Cloudtail," Whitewing snapped.

This time the brown and white tom flinched. "They were just kittypets anyways," the dark tabby sneered.

Anger seethed from Sunpaw's pelt. The dark tabby was just using insults to get through the patrol's fur. She could see Berrynose's eyes flash with fury — he too was a kittypet, but he'd trained as an apprentice and practically grew up in ThunderClan. There was no denying that growing up in ThunderClan had changed his life. Obviously the WindClan cats couldn't see past the differences.

"Let's go before this gets out of hand," Whitewing growled as she turned away from the opposing patrol.

Sunpaw glanced over her shoulder as she followed her mentor. She knew that this was far from over. The dark tabby was only using hunger to get the better of him. In a way she felt sorry for him, yet she couldn't get past the anger she felt when he spoke of kittypets. The insult had gone too far, not just because of the fact that it was true. Most of the Clans had been built from kittypets, loners or rogues. WindClan was too arrogant to realize that.

The four cats made their way back to the hollow, suddenly downcast from the harsh words spoken at the border. Sunpaw couldn't bring herself to enjoy the bright day. Even with the sun shining on their pelts, there was no warmth.

Once they reached the hollow, Cherrymist dragged her squirrel towards Poppyfrost, who was sitting outside the nursery. The tortoiseshell she-cat took the fresh-kill gratefully and gave her daughter a loving lick. Berrynose quickly joined the happy family — it didn't look like the dark tabby's words scorned him at all.

Hollyleaf was sharing tongues with Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Sunpaw was surprised that her father had accepted his sister's return so easily. Even Cinderheart looked more comfortable now that she knew what had happened to Hollyleaf.

_She survived the tunnels, and the Clan respects her for that_, Sunpaw thought with a twitch of her tail. Perhaps surviving the tunnels had changed Hollyleaf at heart. Lionblaze had once told Sunpaw when she was a kit that his sister did terrible things. Yet he never stopped loving Hollyleaf, for she was his sister. Jayfeather had been less forgiving. He refused to look at Hollyleaf, even when she was nearby.

"We spotted WindClan cats near the border again," Whitewing growled when Bramblestar emerged from his den.

Bramblestar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as Whitewing explained what had happened. It looked like he was about to burst with rage after she finished telling him what the dark tabby, Leaftail, had said. "Those mange-pelts don't know what they've gotten themselves into," he snarled after collecting himself.

"Are we going to fight them?" Squirrelflight peered from the warriors' den and looked at her former mate.

"In the kind of condition they're in, it isn't wise," Bramblestar muttered with a shake of his head. "But if any patrol catches them close to the border, you know what to do," he added in a low snarl.

Shivers crept down Sunpaw's spine as she thought of the possibilities of another battle. The Clan was only just recovering from WindClan's ambush. The last thing they needed was another fight that could possibly end in more death. She couldn't think of anything that would convince Bramblestar that fighting was wrong.

"Hopefully it won't come to a fight." Sunpaw jumped when she heard Brownwhisker's voice. She turned to see that he was sitting by the fresh-kill pile. "The Twolegs will hear the fighting, and come to investigate… if they find you, there's no telling what they will do."

"Is that what happened to SkyClan?" she asked.

"We became too numerous," Brownwhisker explained in a quiet voice. "The Twolegs found the gorge, and started to make frequent visits. Soon they started poisoning the prey, and in turn, killing us off. One by one we fell, until only a few were left… Brooksong and I left when she had a vision. The vision told her to follow the sun."

"And… did you… follow the sun?" Sunpaw's curiosity had risen to its peak. She had an idea as to where the sun had come from. Part of her wanted to be wrong, but another part of her wanted to know what it was like to feel important.

"We did." Brownwhisker's expression changed from calm to sorrow. "And Brooksong died because of it."

"But she was happy to reach the Clans," Sunpaw pointed out.

"Sometimes I wish she'd never left…." The dark tabby was looking at his paws now. For a moment Sunpaw wondered if comforting him was the best option. It worked for her when she thought of Flamepaw.

_One day they'll see each other again_, Sunpaw thought as she pictured Flamepaw in the ranks of StarClan. _It may not be soon, but at least we know they are watching over us_.

She felt comforted by the fact that her brother was watching over the Clans. It may not have been the life he wanted, but at least he wouldn't have to suffer along with the rest of his Clanmates.

**Author's Note:** Hehe, that conversation between Harespring and Leaftail was fun to write about. This is going to be the last time I write on word...I may save my documents on there and go over any grammar mistakes I might have as well, but I'm kind of tired of writing on word...don't know why. Guess I'm so used to writing on FF. Anyways, please remember to review!


	21. Chapter 19: Return

**Chapter 19**

Two days had passed since the patrol's confrontation with WindClan. Prey had become scarce in those two days, and the Clan was beginning to grow hungrier. Hunting patrols had been sent each day, but succession was very hard to come by. The squirrel that Cherrymist had caught was sent to the queens, but even that was small compared to what ThunderClan was used to eating.

In some ways Sunpaw wished that she was a warrior. Becoming a warrior would help her fight for her Clan, rather than sit around cleaning out the dens. Yet she was thankful that she did not yet know the fullest extent of hunger like Brownwhisker did.

_He's suffered the most out of all of us_, she thought.

The SkyClan cat was busy grooming himself when Sunpaw had left him. Whitewing had asked her to go hunting when she spotted Sunpaw whispering to Brownwhisker. The more they talked about SkyClan, the more fascinated Sunpaw became. The history of his Clan was what had fascinated her the most.

_They were cast out because their own territory was destroyed_, she told herself._ Ironically, everyone elses territory was destroyed too, eventually_..._and the same thing is happening now_. _I wonder what our ancestors would think_.

"There's a mouse hiding in the ferns nearby." Whitewing's whisper made Sunpaw jump.

She followed the path Whitewing's muzzle pointed towards. Sure enough, a mouse was shuffling through a patch of ferns that grew under an oak tree. Its tiny frame was barely visible in the darkness that concealed the path. With clouds that covered the sun, it made the forest seem darker than usual. Rain was on its way. Dustpelt had opened his jaws in the morning to taste the air, and had said that the rain would come soon. Sunpaw hoped that with the rain, the Twolegs would stay away from whatever it was they were doing.

Whitewing gave Sunpaw the chance to catch the mouse. The golden tabby dropped into a hunter's crouch, one that she'd been practicing since she was a kit. She went over what she'd been taught when Poppyfrost had trained her. Mice could feel the vibrations of pawsteps, but their hearing wasn't sharp like that of a rabbit's. If she stepped lightly enough, the mouse would never see her coming. Each step she took was a cautious one - the mouse had yet to know she was there.

Once she was within striking distance, she made her move. The mouse gave a loud squeal before she dealt the killing blow. Its struggle ended as she turned to face Whitewing, whose eyes were glowing with warmth.

"Well done," Whitewing purred. "But I don't think you will be catching anything else out here," she added as birds flew from the branches above. A chorus of alarms had followed after they disappeared from Sunpaw's sight.

"I should have killed it before it could make any sounds," Sunpaw confessed after placing the mouse at her paws.

"Either way, the mouse will feed the elders," Whitewing murmured.

The two of them walked along a path that many warriors before them had taken. By the time they reached the stream that ran through WindClan's border, rain had begun to fall. Sunpaw's tail drooped as she looked across the border.

An uneasy silence had fallen upon the two as they stared across the border. Since the confrontation with WindClan, most of ThunderClan had grown uncomfortable around the border. Tension was rising between the two Clans, and Sunpaw knew that a fight was on its way. If the Clans didn't start acting like actual Clans, there was no telling what would happen to them.

"I wish I knew what they were up to," Whitewing sighed after Sunpaw drank from the stream.

"They're suffering more than we are," Sunpaw pointed out. "Whitestar _and_ Onestar died, and I'm sure they haven't recovered from those losses."

Whitewing blinked in surprise. "I'd forgotten how...sharp you are," she replied in a low purr. "You share your mother's intelligence."

Sunpaw's pelt grew hot with embarrassment. She knew that Whitewing and Cinderheart were close friends. The white she-cat's father had been Cinderheart's mentor, and thus, a friendship had blossomed.

"Do you think all of the Clans are suffering like this?" Sunpaw asked.

"I'm not sure... RiverClan haven't said anything at the Gathering, but then again, their pride is often too large for their own good." Whitewing's reply was curt.

_Most of the Clan doesn't feel burdened like WindClan and ShadowClan_, Sunpaw thought with a flick of her ears.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a yowl of alarm sounded from ThunderClan's territory. She exchanged a startled glance with Whitewing. The two she-cats bounded across the undergrowth, unaware that they'd left the mouse behind.

Rain was falling harder than before by the time Sunpaw spotted a small group of cats through the trees. In front of them was Thornclaw's patrol. Squirrelflight, Shrewpaw and Snowstorm were behind the golden brown tabby. All three of them were staring at the small group of cats in disbelief.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight's jubilant cry was filled with excitement as she saw a scrawny light brown tabby. "And Crowfeather... what are you doing back? How are you?" Her questions were answered by a snarl from Thornclaw.

"You two were banished from the Clans," he spat.

"We came back when we discovered SkyClan," Leafpool explained as Snowstorm and Shrewpaw exchanged astonished looks.

"SkyClan?" Thornclaw's voice was filled with surprise.

Sunpaw and Whitewing made their way towards the patrol once they realized what was happening. Squirrelflight looked over her shoulder to see that they were nearby. The SkyClan cats blinked after they saw that they were evenly matched by numbers.

"We were told to follow the sun," an elderly tabby she-cat meowed after she managed to lift her muzzle.

"That's mousebrained," Thornclaw hissed. "Why would you follow the words of some random voice?"

_They're talking about me_! Sunpaw's eyes widened as she realized why the words sounded familiar. Brooksong and Brownwhisker had said the same thing. Now she understood why Brownwhisker had been so desperate to speak to her.

"We should take them back to camp," Snowstorm said. "They're obviously hungry."

Thornclaw looked over his shoulder and glared at the young warrior. "We are hungry as well," he growled. "With such little prey in the forest, we can't afford extra mouths to feed."

"We don't ask for prey," the elderly tabby rasped. "We only ask for shelter... we've traveled for so long that it is hard to tell the difference between shelter and danger."

The senior warrior eyed her cautiously. For a moment Sunpaw feared that he was about to turn the Clan down. It was against the warrior code to turn down a Clan in need. SkyClan was just like any other, except they'd been cast out long before the other Clans had moved to the lake. Surely Thornclaw would see past the fact that they were different?

"Very well..." Thornclaw's voice was laidened with suspicion as he looked at the group of cats. "We will take you to Bramblestar, and see what he will do with you."

The elderly she-cat looked relieved to have convinced him. She glanced at her Clanmates and led the way, following Thornclaw. Sunpaw stepped in beside Whitewing as the patrol led the small Clan back towards the hollow.

Excitement stirred within Sunpaw when she realized that SkyClan had finally returned. The Clans were united once more, and they could never be separated again.

Rain was falling harder than Sunpaw had thought possible. Her pelt was soaked by the time the patrol made it back to the hollow. A cold wind began to ruffle their pelts when they padded through the thorn tunnel entrance. Some of the cats were limping, while others were holding kits by the scruff for protection.

Mewls of alarm sounded from the clearing as cats realized they had visitors. Sunpaw could hear the kits in the nursery squealing in surprise as their mothers stood protectively around them. Warriors peered through their dens to find out what was going on. She spotted Brownwhisker staring at the thorn tunnel in alarm. His eyes were wide as he realized his Clan had returned.

"Thornclaw, why have you returned with these... traitors?" Bramblestar emerged from his den and was followed closely by Jayfeather and Brightheart. Neither cat said a thing as the SkyClan cats filtered into the clearing. Leafpool's ears flattened at the mention of 'traitors', while Crowfeather's lips curled in annoyance. "You know we can't feed any other cats that come by. We have enough mouths as it is." He glanced accusingly towards Hollyleaf, who was crouched beside Poppyfrost and Birchfall.

"These cats are from a Clan," Thornclaw explained.

"We are from SkyClan." The elderly she-cat, Leafstar, as Sunpaw had suddenly remembered, rose to her paws. "Our Clan has grown small and weak because of Twolegs... first they poisoned our prey, than they began to take over the gorge. It seems the same thing is happening here." Her gaze flickered towards Brownwhisker. The dark tabby ducked his head when he caught her amber gaze.

"How can we trust you?" Bramblestar didn't miss the looks passed between Leafstar and Brownwhisker.

"Because they are my Clanmates." Brownwhisker's mew broke the uneasy silence that followed Bramblestar's words.

The ThunderClan leader looked like he was ready to spring at Brownwhisker. Sunpaw exchanged a horrified glance with Whitewing. She was suddenly aware that the entire Clan could turn on the only cats that knew what was happening.

"These are the cats you were talking about," Jayfeather rasped.

"If that is the case, than we are all doomed if SkyClan's territory was taken from the Twolegs!" Dustpelt's voice rose into a wail.

"No!" Sunpaw bit her lips when she cried out. All cats turned to face her, eyes wide with shock and fear. "We aren't... StarClan wouldn't let us die out unless there was a reason for it," she tried to say. "I've... seen what StarClan are trying to do."

"What do you mean you have seen?" Graystripe demanded.

"She has visions." Mewls of shock echoed from the cats gathered in the clearing. Cinderheart's face fell when Jayfeather managed to spill out the secret that Sunpaw had tried to keep. She glared at the medicine cat mutinously. "She has visions that are sent from StarClan... she saw SkyClan coming... she knew what was happening before it happened."

A deathly silence fell upon the hollow as the Clan tried to get over what Jayfeather had just said. Sunpaw was looking at her paws now, suddenly wishing that a hole would swallow her up. Her mentor was pressed protectively against her, and for once, she was thankful that Bramblestar had changed mentors.

"She should be training as your apprentice if that's the case!" Spiderleg sprang to his paws and was glaring at both Jayfeather and Sunpaw.

"That is enough." Bramblestar's tail waved for silence as more cries followed Spiderleg's. "Sunpaw is training as an apprentice, like any other, and shall be treated as such."

Spiderleg's shoulders heaved with anger as he was forced to sit down by Ferncloud. The dappled she-cat was staring at her son in concern as he glanced at her.

"I must speak with you privately," Bramblestar added towards Leafstar. "Jayfeather, you may as well come too."

The Clan began to break apart as Leafstar staggered towards the den where Bramblestar slept. Jayfeather and an elderly silver tabby followed. A small black and white she-cat looked like she was ready to follow the silver tabby, but then seemed to think better of it.

_We're together at last_..._ but what does that mean for the other Clans_? Sunpaw's fur bristled slightly at the thought. She knew that only time would tell if the Clans accepted SkyClan's arrival. Within that time, hopefully they would figure out what the Twolegs were doing before it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So they're finally at the lake! Wonder what this will mean for the other Clans...only time will tell :D


	22. Chapter 20: SkyClan

**Chapter 20**

The SkyClan cats were crouched around the fresh-kill pile as the Clan began to depart. Three queens were placed together while their Clanmates circled around them. Sunpaw noticed how thin their kits were, and suddenly wondered if Rosepetal or Poppyfrost would help them. The two queens that were in the nursery stared at each other while the three SkyClan queens whispered to one another. Rosepetal took a step forward and opened her mouth as if to say something. One of the queens, a small brown she-cat, turned to face the dark creamy white warrior.

"Your kits look like they need milk," Rosepetal murmured as the brown she-cat lowered her gaze. The two kits mewling at her paws were wriggling around when their mother gave them gentle nudges. "Poppyfrost is willing to share some of her milk; Jayfeather gave her plenty of borage."

A look of relief flashed within the queen's eyes as she nudged her kits towards the bramble thicket. Sunpaw was just as relieved as the queen felt. The last thing she wanted was for any cat to die from starvation.

She glanced towards the den where Bramblestar slept in. She could see pelts shifting in the darkness as Leafstar explained what had happened to SkyClan.

"What are your names?" Stonepaw approached the cats cautiously, his fluffy tail sticking high in the air as he stared at them.

The brown tabby tom that Sunpaw had seen in her visions spoke first. "My name's Eaglefeather," he explained. "This is Dawnwind." His tail pointed towards a black she-cat with blue eyes, who had kits of her own playing with tufts of fur sticking out from her pelt.

"My kits are called Batkit, Bloomkit and Ravenkit," Dawnwind meowed as she pointed out her three look-a-like kits.

Stonepaw opened his jaws to ask more questions, but was stopped by Foxleap. The reddish tabby shook his head when his apprentice's eyes widened in surprise. Stonepaw glanced at the rest of the SkyClan cats apologetically before bounding after his mentor. A purr of amusement rose from the throat of a brown and darker brown she-cat.

"Apprentices are busy as usual," she murmured with a shake of her head. "My name is Fawnpelt," she added when she looked at Sunpaw. "I'm pregnant, but my mate died when we lived at the gorge." Sorrow masked her voice as she explained her story.

Sunpaw couldn't help but feel pity for the tiny Clan. A small stirring rose in her chest; it was one that she'd felt when she watched her visions. Sometimes it would come and go, but this time it remained as the last cat to speak met her gaze. This one was an elder, a gray tom with darker gray markings around his legs.

"My name is Shadefur," he grumbled as Sunpaw met his gaze. "My father was Rockfur, but he is no more. His life was taken by the poisoned prey."

A sudden wail of fear rose from Hazeltail as she sat there listening. "Does that mean the same thing will happen to us?" she cried.

"Don't be mousebrained," Bumblestripe hissed. "There are too many cats around the lake for the Twolegs to deal with." Sunpaw didn't miss the fear in his voice.

"That's what we said when the first apprentice died," Shadefur growled. Sorrow brimmed within his voice as he looked at the ThunderClan cats gathering around him. "We all thought nothing would get past our boundaries. There were so many of us... the Twolegs began to notice where we lived, and started investigating. It was about a moon after that when the prey began to grow scarce. We soon realized the hard way what had happened to it."

_I can't imagine_..._ losing so many Clanmates because the prey we eat kills us_, Sunpaw thought with a twitch of her whiskers.

She felt terribly sorry for the SkyClan cats. Now she understood why Brownwhisker and Brooksong had left. They needed help, and they'd left the Clan to search for it. It made her wonder if Brooksong had felt complete when they'd reached ThunderClan.

Her thoughts were shattered when she saw Bramblestar emerge from his den. Leafstar quickly followed him, her gray muzzle on her paws as she did so. Echosong, the medicine cat, and Jayfeather were close behind Leafstar. All three of them looked uncomfortable as they filed into the clearing. For a moment Sunpaw was afraid that Bramblestar had turned them down. Yet she couldn't forget the fear that he'd felt when he was with her at the Twoleg clearing.

Bramblestar climbed onto the Highledge, where most cats if not all turned to watch him. There was no need for a Clan meeting - by now most warriors had emerged from their den to find out what was going on.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I believe that SkyClan's claim is true," Bramblestar announced as a heavy silence fell upon the clearing. Sunpaw was surprised to find that not even the birds were singing. Then she recalled the dreary day that had soaked her pelt. Most of the prey or birds would be sleeping or hiding in their nests. "I've decided that the only way we will survive is if the other Clans meet with us, and understand the true nature of what damage the Twolegs can put on them."

Sunpaw knew that the Clans wouldn't believe him. The last journey they'd taken had nearly ended the Clans. If another one was needed, they might refuse to leave. A sign was the only way the Clans would listen.

"Do you really think the other leaders will accept his word?" Cherrymist asked under her breath.

"We made the journey the first time with Tawnypelt and Crowfeather," Squirrelflight pointed out. "Surely that is enough to make them understand."

"If all of the cats that went to the Sundrown Place speak up, maybe that'll convince the Clans," Ferncloud murmured.

By the time the meeting was finished Sunpaw's legs felt numb with exhaustion. The mouse that she'd caught earlier that day had been all but forgotten. All she cared about was finding a nest to sleep in before she was asked to do something for someone.

She was about to turn into the apprentice's den when she felt a tail brush against her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Jayfeather standing nearby. Lionblaze had joined the medicine cat, with Cinderheart at his side.

"We may need you to convince the Clans that leaving is the only option," Jayfeather whispered.

"What do you mean by need?" Sunpaw tried to remain calm as she realized how much expectancy was placed on her shoulders.

"Your visions have helped us before, but the Clans will think that we're mousebrained for following the words of an apprentice," Lionblaze explained. His amber eyes were dark as he glared at his brother. "We may need you to... share tongues with StarClan before Bramblestar meets with the other leaders."

Sunpaw's jaws clenched together as she tried to think of excuses not to visit the Moonpool. Her last visit had terrified her. The words that Firestar had left her with made her wonder whether or not she was meant to have these visions. His message had been a sincere one, and he was thankful for what she had done. But there was so little that she understood about her powers. Why was it her who'd obtained the powers? And why didn't Jayfeather have these visions?

"I'm not going," she finally muttered with a shake of her head.

"You have to!" Cinderheart had suddenly spoken up, startling all three of them. "For the sake of the Clans, you _must_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Wow, this chapter was...annoyingly short. I apologize for that; the next chapter will be even longer. Hopefully I can reach close to three K. Most likely it will be between. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw, Raindapple and Miryam Lea for reviewing! You all get Leafstar plushies!


	23. Chapter 21: Gone

**Chapter 21**

The decision had been a rash one. It was one that she'd thought of before they'd suggested it. Despite the fear that she felt, she knew that it needed to be done. The stars were aligning, and sooner or later, they would come together. Somehow it was their way of communicating with the Clans, telling them that something needed to be done. It was her job to find out what they needed to tell the Clans.

Cold air ruffled Sunpaw's fur as she slipped past the guards that were watching the thorn tunnel. Berrynose and Mothdapple had been put on guard duty. Mothdapple's eyes were drooping when Sunpaw glanced towards the young warrior. The dappled she-cat didn't notice Sunpaw's disappearance, and for that, Sunpaw was thankful. Berrynose was just as oblivious, but he was usually too fixated on the tunnel in front of him to notice cats climbing up the Highledge.

Once she managed to reach the top, she looked down at her pads. They'd been torn up by the rough stones, and Jayfeather would have to apply herbs before she did anything else the next day. Her mind drifted back towards the mission that she'd put herself through. The moon hovered above the trees, illuminating a silver light over the leaves that littered the ground. If she hadn't been in a hurry, she would have appreciated the appearance the forest was in.

She shook her head and limped forward, ignoring the pain she felt on her paws. Exhaustion was quickly seeping through. She'd had a difficult time sleeping after her conversation with Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Cinderheart's worry had made Sunpaw realize that she was being selfish. She didn't want to use her powers to the advantage of her Clan. But it meant the safety of StarClan and the Clans around the lake. Her responsibilities meant that she needed to protect the warrior code and the Clans, even if it meant risking her life.

Her pelt was still ruffled by the time she reached the hill that led towards the Moonpool. She glanced towards the WindClan border. Horror crept along her spine when she saw Twoleg monsters resting near the edge of WindClan's territory. The horseplace where Daisy's kits had come from was no longer visible in the darkness of night. Twolegs had set up temporary nests that reminded Sunpaw of the ones Cinderheart had told stories about. For a moment she wondered where the WindClan cats had gone. They wouldn't live so close to the Twolegs, especially if it put them in danger.

"Sunpaw!" The golden tabby winced when she heard a voice split through the air. She turned slightly to see the black and white form of Cedarclaw standing close to the border. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw how thin he was. Bones stuck out from his pelt; a similar look to the SkyClan cats that had just arrived. "I was... hoping I would see you," he murmured as his ears flattened in embarrassment. "WindClan has been suffering a lot more than we'd like to admit."

Anger pierced through Sunpaw when she realized what he was hoping for. She still had no feelings for him, no matter how much he wanted her to. The first time she'd met him he was an arrogant apprentice. He still had that attitude. He expected her to feel excited about his arrival, and she was far from excited. "Why are you so close to the border?" she challenged as her fur rose.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he retorted.

"I spotted a mouse searching for seeds nearby," she lied. She couldn't tell him where she was really going. If Cedarclaw knew her secret, he might take her back to his Clan. "When I saw it I gave chase... I didn't realize I was so close to the border."

Amusement gleamed within Cedarclaw's eyes. Sunpaw tried not to bare her fangs when he saw through her lies. "I think I saw the mouse go that way." His tail pointed towards where the Moonpool was located. Sunpaw glanced at him warily before padding towards the hill. Annoyance flashed within her when he followed her. He didn't say another word as she led him towards the spot where the Moonpool could be seen.

Her fur suddenly rose on end when she saw something that made her heart stop. Cedarclaw stood beside her, his jaw gaping.

"The Moonpool... It's..." He didn't finish his sentence.

There was no need. Sunpaw could see with her own eyes that it was gone. The ground had been unearthed by the giant paws of the Twoleg monsters that had been around ShadowClan's border. She caught a whiff of their acrid tang in the air, making her nose wrinkle in disgust. The Moonpool had been ripped away by the claws of Twolegs. Nothing could stop them if the Moonpool itself was gone.

Despair began to creep along Sunpaw's spine. She knew that the Clans would believe her now, but not in the way she was hoping. The Twolegs had gone too far this time - not just because they'd taken the Moonpool away, but because they knew there were cats around.

"Why... why did they destroy it?" she wailed.

"There must have been some motive to it," Cedarclaw whispered. "Twolegs don't destroy anything unless there's a reason to it."

"But the Clans are in danger!" Sunpaw tried to move, but her paws were glued to the ground. She was too terrified to think about her own safety.

"We should warn them before it's too late." She didn't bother glaring at him this time. Her mind was working faster than her paws as she tried to think of what to say to her Clanmates. They would be terrified. If they found out what had happened to the Moonpool, they would know that leaving was the only option. "Come on. WindClan is just beyond that rise." He glanced towards the area where the ground rose into a hill. Sunpaw followed his gaze to see the faint outlines of cats moving around. For one bleak heartbeat she wondered why they were going to WindClan. The moment ended when Cedarclaw led her with his tail still on her shoulder.

The WindClan cat on guard was Harespring, the brown and white tom that had called ThunderClan a bunch of kittypets earlier. His amber eyes were narrowed when he saw Cedarclaw standing beside Sunpaw. The black and white warrior gave Harespring a nod before saying, "This is important, we need to talk with Weaselstar."

Harespring looked like he didn't believe Cedarclaw. Then the brown and white warrior nodded slowly before leading the way down the hill.

Sunpaw's eyes widened when she saw the state the rest of WindClan was in. Most of them were thin, aside from the queens and elders. She realized that the warriors were giving up their fresh-kill for the cats that were most important to them. A dark gray she-cat lifted her head and snarled when she noticed Sunpaw's approach. The kits at her belly mewled when she shifted from her nest. Heathertail, a cat that had spoken to Sunpaw at the Gathering, was whispering to the dark gray queen. Her own belly was plump with kits, and for a moment Sunpaw wondered who the father was.

The ginger and white cat that was Harespring's brother emerged from a boulder near the edge of the hill. Weaselstar glanced from Cedarclaw to Sunpaw, suspicion gleaming within his eyes. Sunpaw knew that he could easily cast her out, but she was also aware that he would honor Onestar and Whitestar's legacy. "Why did you bring this ThunderClan apprentice to us?" Weaselstar demanded after relaxing his fur. "You know we cannot afford anyone discovering what has happened."

"We saw something that affects all Clans," Cedarclaw replied without waiting for Sunpaw's response. "Tell him." She hissed when he nudged her forward.

"The... the Moonpool is gone..." Sunpaw broke off when Weaselstar's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How could this happen?" A wail rose from one of the cats listening to the three of them.

"The Twolegs are ruining everything!" Leaftail was pacing beside Harespring and Emberfoot, a gray tom with two dark feet. "We should never have left the forest... we should have stayed and died like we were supposed to." His voice raise into a wail as he stared at Weaselstar and Cedarclaw.

"Calm him down Fallencloud." Weaselstar flicked his tail towards a young looking gray and white she-cat. Sunpaw didn't need to be told that she was Cedarclaw's sister. She had the same thick, bushy tail that Cedarclaw shared. The medicine cat nodded briskly and ran away before Leaftail could complain.

"Where's Kestrelflight?" Sunpaw demanded as she remembered the WindClan medicine cat that Jayfeather had mentioned.

Weaselstar's face fell when she mentioned the medicine cat. She knew that something had happened to Kestrelflight. Something bad had happened to him, and he wasn't coming back.

"Kestrelflight died saving Fallencloud's life," he explained. "A Twoleg monster had gone off their normal trail, and she was trying to save a kit. He managed to save her by getting in the way." He didn't hide the grief in his voice.

_The Clan's are suffering_, she thought._ We've already lost a medicine cat, and so many warriors. How many more lives will be lost before the Clans decide to leave_?

"ThunderClan's hollow is safe from the monsters," she said without thinking about the trouble she would be in for bringing them to camp. "You must take your Clan there, before anything else happens to it."

Weaselstar gave a brief nod before following Sunpaw up the slope. The rest of his Clan followed without a word of complaint, much to Sunpaw's surprise. They must have been too desperate with hunger to protest. Either way, Sunpaw was thankful that no cat made another sound as she led the way towards her Clan.

...

The trek back to camp had been long. Sunpaw's pads felt raw from walking across the forest after climbing up the stony wall. She tried not to think about as she recalled what Bramblestar would do to her when he saw the small Clan from behind. He wouldn't be happy, that much she knew. He was already on the edge with SkyClan's arrival, and the return of Leafpool and Crowfeather. If things got any worse, he would likely punish her by exiling WindClan.

_I can't let him do that_, she thought as her teeth ground together. _He's too high and mighty to accept that even he needs help. If WindClan joins us, the other Clans will be more likely to join as well._ _I have to convince him that it's right_.

A new sense of determination had settled down on her as she remembered the way she felt about the Moonpool. Despite the fact that it was gone, StarClan was still with them. They couldn't turn their backs on their ancestors even if they tried.

A yowl of alarm sounded from the thorn tunnel. Sunpaw peered forward to see that Berrynose had spotted the large group of cats following her. The creamy white warrior bounded away, sending a spray of pebbles into the clearing. Their noisy clatter roused the rest of the Clan as mewls sounded from the nursery. Weaselstar was about to step forward when Sunpaw stopped him with a wave of her tail. Bramblestar would see his approach as a threat if he saw how thin the WindClan cats were. Sure enough the ThunderClan leader emerged from the thorn tunnel entrance. His amber eyes were brimming with fury when he saw the WindClan cats.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We came when we heard what Sunpaw and Cedarclaw told us," Weaselstar explained with a dip of his head. Sunpaw could tell that he was trying to conceal his frustration. It wasn't in his nature to act polite or courteous to cats outside his Clan. "The Moonpool is gone... destroyed by Twolegs and their monsters."

Wails of surprise and panic followed his words. Sunpaw wasn't surprised to see that most of the Clan was gathered near the entrance. She could see Cinderheart pressed against Leafpool. The light brown tabby's eyes were wide with shock. Squirrelflight had told the kits once that Leafpool was the one who'd discovered the Moonpool. She must have taken the news harder than anyone, seeing as her name had been in honor of the Moonpool.

"We are all doomed if what you say is true," Graystripe rasped. "First the old forest was destroyed, now the lake is being torn apart by the Twolegs. One by one we will disappear, until only a few cats survive." He didn't try to hide the anguish from his voice. Sunpaw felt the same way, but she was also more determined than ever to convince the Clans that leaving was the only option.

"Will you be safe out here in the forest?" Bramblestar asked when things settled down. "Our Clan needs to rest after the... shock of this news."

Weaselstar dipped his head respectfully, once again looking like he wanted to claw the smirk off of Bramblestar's face. "We must gather the Clans together before the Twolegs ruin all of the territories," he murmured. "RiverClan will be less likely to listen, as they have been before. But they don't have a choice in the matter. It is leave or die."

A mutual agreement seemed to pass between the two leaders. For now hostilities had dimmed down, but Sunpaw knew that it wouldn't last. One way or another, the Clans would need to respect each other if they wanted to survive. She hoped and prayed to StarClan that she would receive a vision as to where the Clans could go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Double update today :D


	24. Chapter 22: Russetstar's Plea

**Chapter 22**

A day had passed since the destruction of the Moonpool. Jayfeather, Fallencloud and Echosong had been discussing what to do during the night. As medicine cats they weren't bound to the warrior code like a regular warrior. In ways it made Sunpaw jealous; they didn't have to worry about boundary markers as often as warriors, and they didn't fight unless it was necessary. She knew that feeling jealous was something that couldn't be helped. Most cats weren't bothered by the lack of laws medicine cats had to follow. There was really only one that was followed most strongly: That medicine cats never mate or have kits. Leafpool was the only medicine cat to have broken that law, and she was cast aside because of it. Bramblestar still refused to let her near the territory or in the Clan itself.

Her amber eyes flashed towards where Bramblestar was seated. His dark brown pelt was ruffled from the uneasiness left by the WindClan cats. A sudden sense of alarm had flashed between all warriors. They were worried about how the other Clans would react to the news. But most of all they were worried for their own safety. She couldn't blame them for feeling worried; she herself was worried about what would happen to the Clans now.

_Graystripe was right to say that leaving is the only option_, she thought as she closed her eyes._ He knew what was happening, and now we are suffering because we didn't listen_.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt a shadow fall upon her. She opened her eyes to see Whitewing standing nearby, tail flicking in annoyance. "Sulking around isn't going to help fill our bellies," she growled. "We should go hunting before the day is over." She glanced up at the sky, signaling to the sun that was already over the hollow. The white-furred she-cat moved off before Sunpaw could complain. With a roll of her eyes, Sunpaw followed.

The forest was eerily silent as they crept along the paths that led to good hunting grounds. Whitewing had suggested hunting near the oak trees, but Sunpaw knew that the prey would still be hiding. If worse came to worse, the prey that was out would be poisoned by the Twolegs. She'd learned from what Brownwhisker had said that the prey had been poisoned to keep the cats away. If what he said was true, than the same thing was likely to happen to them.

She quickly spotted a vole sitting between the roots of an oak tree. Whitewing noticed her staring and nodded. The older warrior knew exactly what was happening before Sunpaw made her move. Within a single leap she had the vole between her paws, struggling to break free. She leaned forward to snap its neck, thanking StarClan for the life that was taken. When she returned to Whitewing's side, her mentor nodded proudly. "You're hunting skills have improved," she purred. "Eventually you won't need a mentor to show you what to do." A sudden mask of sorrow hardened Whitewing's face as Sunpaw looked at her. For a moment Sunpaw thought that something bad had happened, than she remembered Dovewing.

_Her daughter_... _Dovewing gave her life to protect the Clan and the warrior code_, Sunpaw thought as she remembered the stories Ivypool had told the kits. _Dovewing is gone, but Ivypool is still alive. Why does Whitewing feel like it's her fault_?

Sunpaw's lips pursed together as she followed Whitewing back to the hollow. Their hunting trip had ended early, but they came back with a good haul. It was enough to feed the queens and elders, who were always complaining about hunger.

Heads turned when Sunpaw and Whitewing returned. The hollow was buzzing with activity once more as both SkyClan cats and ThunderClan warriors met with one another. It reminded Sunpaw of the Gathering she had been at. Thornclaw's fur was standing on end as he spoke to Shadefur, who looked equally aggressive. Squirrelflight's nose brushed against Leafstar's, as if the interaction had always been there.

For the first time in moons it looked like SkyClan had finally relaxed. Sunpaw could remember the tension they'd felt as they traveled across Twolegplace. She recalled seeing their faces in her visions as they tried to figure out where they were going.

"You've got prey." Bramblestar peered towards them after he was finished speaking to Lionblaze, who simply nodded and walked away, joining Cinderheart by her side. "Take that to the queens, they need it more than the elders with all the kits in the nursery," he ordered just as Sunpaw was about to drop her catch.

Rosepetal was sunning herself while her kits played near a patch of ferns. Sunpaw blinked when Bramblestar waved his tail. It was the simplest of orders, but it made her hackles rise as she followed them. She knew there was no questioning the leader, especially when it was for a pointless reason.

The dark creamy white queen lifted her muzzle when she noticed Sunpaw's approach. Her amber eyes betrayed the slightest hint of surprise when Sunpaw dropped her fresh-kill at her paws.

"He told me you needed it," she muttered.

"The SkyClan queens need it more than I do," Rosepetal admitted. "I'm sure they've known of starvation far longer than we have."

Before Sunpaw could turn she spotted Brownwhisker sitting in the corner of the hollow. His green eyes were dark when Rosepetal mentioned the starvation that SkyClan had faced. For a moment Sunpaw felt nothing but pity for him. Than she remembered the warrior code. Pity was something that cats felt when they knew something was wrong. Obviously he wasn't suffering, or else he would never have come to ThunderClan. She needed to put ThunderClan before anything, or anyone for that matter, else.

One of the SkyClan queens grabbed the vole that she'd caught gratefully. It was Brindletail, a silver dappled tabby with amber eyes. Her kits were only two moons old, yet they'd managed to take the journey to the Clans. The two of them looked up at Sunpaw when they realized they weren't alone.

"This is for you and the other queens," Sunpaw murmured as she placed the vole towards their direction.

"Are you sure the Clan doesn't need to be fed?" Brindletail's voice was filled with worry as she glanced at her companions. Birdsong, a light brown tabby and Dawnwind both blinked in surprise. "I feel as if I'm nothing but a burden to this Clan," she added more quietly.

"You're not a burden," Sunpaw replied. She thought of how Sandstorm had felt before she died. The elderly she-cat had thought herself a useless warrior, unable to hunt for the Clan or protect the borders like she used to. "In fact, your Clan needs you now more than ever. The kits you've given birth to are the future of SkyClan...the future of all the Clans."

Brindletail blinked in surprise when Dawnwind joined her. "She's right," the black she-cat whispered. "We need to stay healthy for our kits' sake, if not the Clans'."

The silver tabby seemed to realize that they were telling her the truth. She gave Sunpaw a grateful look before grabbing a mouse from the pile of prey brought in for them. Dawnwind grabbed the vole while Birdsong picked up the mouse that Whitewing had caught.

Sunpaw watched as they ate, hoping that her words were enough for Brindletail. The young queen had given up too easily - she knew that giving up would only lead to their deaths. She padded out of the den once she was certain they'd eaten their fill. A sudden sense of caring had washed over her when she thought of the way Brindletail had reacted to her words. The silver tabby had looked at her with respect, something that was never shown in ThunderClan.

Her thoughts were interrupted once more when she felt a pelt brush against her own. She looked up to see Leafstar sitting beside her. The elderly SkyClan leader looked down at her, eyes gleaming as she watched Sunpaw's reaction.

"Thank you," she rasped.

"For what?" Sunpaw tilted her head to one side, suddenly aware that most cats would have heard what she'd said in the nursery.

"For inspiring the queens," Leafstar replied. "They've lost most of their hope during the journey...I felt so helpless when we were traveling with Leafpool and Crowfeather. Many of my Clanmates died because of the Twolegs, and now the same thing is happening here." Leafstar's voice broke off when she looked down at her paws. "Now we are with the Clans once more, and we must help them," she meowed.

_Does she mean all of the Clans must work together_? Sunpaw wondered as the elderly leader limped away.

She didn't have long to wonder as a yowl of alarm sounded from the thorn tunnel entrance. Her eyes widened when she saw the slim shape of Russetstar being led by Birchfall and Sorreltail. Both looked uncomfortable with the ShadowClan leader behind them. Bramblestar's ears pricked forward when he realized that yet another Clan leader had padded straight into the hollow.

The dark ginger leader lifted her head slightly when Bramblestar padded forward. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits after he'd approached her.

"Russetstar, what brings you to ThunderClan?" the ThunderClan leader asked once the Clan was situated around them.

Russetstar's eyes flashed towards the gathered Clan. Sunpaw had decided to sit beside Stonepaw, who looked like he was itching to fight against Russetstar. She glanced at Lionblaze to see that he was looking questioningly at Jayfeather. The medicine cat only shook his head and said nothing as the ShadowClan leader tried to remain calm.

"I see you aren't fairing much better than we have," Russetstar eventually meowed. "I would like to know why there are more cats than usual in your camp." She didn't bother meeting Leafstar's gaze as the SkyClan leader limped forward.

"That business is not for you to know," Bramblestar snapped before Leafstar had a say in the matter. The elderly she-cat flashed him a glare that made Sunpaw's fur crawl. "Why are _you_ here?" He tried to keep his voice level as he repeated the question.

"I have because, as much as I hate to admit it, we need your help." Russetstar really did sound as if she hated to admit it. Sunpaw could tell from the her muscles heaved that it made her annoyed admitting weakness. "Our Clan was forced to move closer to the Twoleg nest where those kittypets lived...the ones that have attacked us in the past. They scare away any prey that is around, and the Twolegs are getting worse by the day."

Bramblestar's eyes widened in disbelief. Sunpaw couldn't blame him. ShadowClan cats rarely admitted weaknesses, especially when it came to something as simple as Twolegs.

"What do you think we can do about it?" Bramblestar tilted his head to one side, suddenly sounding as if he was interested in what Russetstar had said.

"Anything would be good...just as long as the Twolegs are gone," Russetstar hissed.

"There is no way you can get rid of the Twolegs," Leafstar rasped. "We have tried time and time again, but nothing can stop them from doing what they must."

Russetstar's fur stood on end as the elderly leader padded towards the pair. A sudden sense of fear washed over Sunpaw like a wave. Had Russetstar lost so much faith in StarClan that she would attack another leader? The ShadowClan leader's ears flattened as she looked back at Bramblestar. His only reply was a flick of his tail, telling her that what Leafstar said was true. She glanced back at Leafstar before calming herself down.

"So what do you propose we do about this...problem?" she demanded.

"We must leave." Sunpaw's eyes widened when she said the words. She felt the stares of every cat on her as her ears grew hot in embarrassment.

"And why should we listen to the words of an apprentice?" a dark gray tom sneered.

"Hush, Scorchfur," Russetstar snapped. "What you say...makes sense," she added more softly. "I've been having dreams of the forest crying out in pain...calling to us...they said it was time to leave. The Twolegs are too numerous, and there is nothing we can do to stop them."

Even the medicine cats were staring at Russetstar in disbelief. Echosong and Jayfeather stood side-by-side, eyes wide as they exchanged looks. The dark ginger she-cat ducked her head in embarrassment when she realized that she was the center of attention.

"We must convince RiverClan that it is a good idea to leave," Cinderheart murmured as she joined Sunpaw. Lionblaze was close by, eying Russetstar cautiously.

_It's not like she has the strength to attack us all at once_, Sunpaw thought with a roll of her eyes.

"How are we going to convince them?" Bramblestar had turned to face Cinderheart after giving Russetstar a nod. "Mistystar isn't likely going to listen...RiverClan are always stubborn to the bone."

"I think they will be more easy to convince than you think," Russetstar meowed. "It seems they have suffered far more than they would like to admit."

Sunpaw didn't need to ask how Russetstar would have known. RiverClan and ShadowClan shared borders, so it didn't surprise her that the Clans were closer. She was more concerned about how RiverClan would react to SkyClan's return.

Once all five Clans were reunited, the real journey would begin. Sunpaw knew that sooner or later, RiverClan would have to listen. If they didn't, the Clans would ultimately fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so there are some major changes to the second story of my series that many aren't aware of. If you've read my profile, than you'll know what I'm talking about. First off, I've placed the allegiance page on my profile so that it isn't considered against the rules. I'm keeping the first set on this story for those who get confused. Second off, the allegiance will be updated as more characters are introduced, so don't read unless you enjoy the spoilers. Thirdly, this story in general won't get finished as quickly as I'd hoped. Instead it will probably be finished towards the end of either next week or the week after. Sorry for those who were hoping for the finale, but life just got busier with the new hamster we got...have to spend time with him you know ;)<strong>

**Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw and tufted titmouse for reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 23: Visit

**AN: Finally I finished this chapter. It took me two days to write it all up, word from word. But I'm satisfied with it. It's the second longest chapter in this story, so enjoy it while you can :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 23**

Sunpaw was crouched beside Lionblaze when the mention of RiverClan had come up. She'd been watching the ShadowClan cats cautiously, monitoring their movements as they padded alongside the WindClan cats. Russetstar had been unhappy about working alongside WindClan. It was bad enough to have practically begged Bramblestar for help that could not be offered. The ShadowClan leader had spent her time away from the Clans as Bramblestar discussed the problems with Leafstar and Weaselstar. Once all four leaders were in agreement, it was decided to visit RiverClan. All of them would have to work together in order to convince Mistystar that leaving was the only option. Sunpaw had hoped that uniting would make her realize that it was wrong to stay. Their plan had to work in order for the Clans to survive.

"You'll be fine coming with us?" Lionblaze asked when he turned towards Sunpaw. She met his amber gaze with a glare. "I didn't think so," he muttered. A smirk suddenly fell upon his face—it was a look that Sunpaw had rarely seen until now. She stared at him in surprise until Cinderheart and Whitewing joined them. Her mother leaned forward to brush her muzzle against her own, while Whitewing just waited impatiently.

"This experience will be good for you," Whitewing meowed. "Make sure you understand the way RiverClan live. Study their hunting techniques, and don't let their wit get to you." Whitewing's eyes glowed for a moment, as if she was remembering a time when she'd taken her first mission. Sunpaw couldn't imagine the older she-cat as an apprentice, but she figured that all cats had their adventurous streaks at one point or another.

_I'm not going to their camp to study weaknesses_, Sunpaw thought with a flick of her tail.

She was lucky though to have been chosen. Among all of the cats that could have gone, Bramblestar allowed her to go. Snowstorm's eyes were narrowed when she passed Sunpaw on the way back from a hunting patrol. Mothdapple and Dewfur were whispering to one another as Sunpaw watched them. Even older cats were looking at her skeptically as she paced beside her father. They must have thought she was getting special treatment because Lionblaze, the deputy, was her father. She shook her head at the thought, wondering what sort of mousebrain would think that way.

Lionblaze brushed against her shoulder as Bramblestar emerged from his den. The dark brown tabby blinked when Thornclaw approached him. The senior warrior whispered something to Bramblestar before disappearing into the warriors' den, with Brightheart close by his side.

A sudden sense of unease washed over her after Bramblestar and Leafstar padded towards them. Leafstar's amber eyes blinked in sympathy when she glanced at Sunpaw. The smaller apprentice's fur bristled slightly as she tried to hide her unease.

Together all four of them headed into the forest. Russetstar and Weaselstar were already there, with a single warrior from their own Clan. Sunpaw recognized Tawnypelt, Bramblestar's sister, and Cedarclaw. The black and white WindClan warrior didn't bother greeting the approaching cats as he noticed her. For once he didn't say a word. Instead he turned pointedly and glared at a branch near the base of an oak tree.

The four leaders remained silent as their companions whispered to one another. Bramblestar's ears kept flicking back as Tawnypelt spoke to Lionblaze in low whispers. Sunpaw could easily hear what she was saying, and wondered if her bond with ThunderClan had never wavered.

"Is leaving really the only option?" Tawnypelt whispered as Sunpaw stepped in beside them.

"It seems that way." Lionblaze didn't mention the fact that Sunpaw had foreseen the destruction of the forest. She was thankful, for she knew that the other Clans would question the words of an apprentice, especially one from ThunderClan. "As far as I can tell, we haven't seen anything that will help us fight the Twolegs."

"But we've already faced the Twolegs before!" Tawnypelt's fur bristled. "Why can't we journey to the Sun-Drown Place like we did before?"

"Because that would take too long," Bramblestar replied over his shoulder. "We must make haste…before it is too late."

Tawnypelt stared at her brother in alarm until a glare from Russetstar stopped her. The tortoiseshell's fur was standing on end as she padded after her leader. Sunpaw could almost feel the tension that came off of the two. It was like a storm, waiting to clash between them. She glanced down at her paws as she tried to avoid the anger coursing from Russetstar. It was obvious that the ShadowClan leader wasn't fond of Tawnypelt.

The large group passed the mass expanse of Twoleg monsters. Sunpaw's eyes widened when she realized that most of ShadowClan's territory had been torn up by their massive claws. She glanced at Russetstar, suddenly aware that the ShadowClan leader would notice the damage caused by the Twolegs.

Birds were now a rare sight for the cats that were so used to hunting them. The silence was unnerving as the monsters rested beneath what trees were left.

Once they'd passed the Twoleg monsters, they were in RiverClan territory. The rich scent of fish filled Sunpaw's lungs as she opened her jaws to taste the air. Lionblaze was pressed against her as they traveled together. She could tell from the way he walked that he was uneasy with crossing the borders.

"Be careful," he murmured. "RiverClan are just like ShadowClan—they fight dirty most of the time."

Sunpaw couldn't help but nod at her father's words. She noticed that Tawnypelt's ears had flattened, but the senior warrior said nothing.

Streams ran in vast amounts as the large group reached the center of RiverClan's territory. She spotted a large bird circling over the water; it's shadow seemed to move along with the water as it searched for prey. She glanced at Lionblaze, suddenly wondering if the bird really was a predator they should fear. He was staring off into the distance as she waited for him to say something. It was Emberfoot who made a comment on the bird.

"That's a hawk," he explained. "It won't attack a large group, but caught alone you're fresh-kill."

A shiver coursed down Sunpaw's spine as she thought of cruel talons gripping around her back. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if the hawk attacked.

Shrieks of alarm suddenly erupted from beyond the streams. Sunpaw's ears pricked forward as cats streaked towards the large group. She glanced at the patrol worriedly, suddenly aware that a battle could happen if they were taken as a threat.

Five cats padded towards the group, fur standing on end and lips drew back in a snarl as they approached. Sunpaw took a step back, crouching beside Lionblaze at the opposing patrol that seemed content with startling the four leaders. A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes stepped forward, ignoring Bramblestar's gesture as she eyed the patrol cautiously.

"What in StarClan's name are all three of you doing here?" she demanded after her hackles were raised. "And _who_ is that?" Her nose pointed towards Leafstar, who ignored her jibing comment.

"None of that matters at the moment," Russetstar replied before Bramblestar could. "We need to visit Mistystar. The news we bring her is urgent, and for her ears only."

The dark gray she-cat looked like she was about to argue when a light brown tabby glared at her. She looked away, hissing in annoyance as he gave Russetstar a wary look. It didn't take Sunpaw long to realize that these cats were dangerously thin. Just like the other Clans, they were thin because their prey had been scared off by the Twolegs.

Within heartbeats they were being led across the hill, towards a grove of willow trees where a stream ran into the lake. Sunpaw could hear the distant mewls of kits asking for their mother's milk. Elders were complaining about ticks in their fur. It was like any other camp, except it was farther away from the other Clans. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she realized that this was her first time at RiverClan's camp.

_Back when I was in ShadowClan's camp, it was destroyed_, she thought with a lash of her tail.

"Minnowtail, Mallownose, why have you brought these—" A voice broke off when the cat realized the three other RiverClan cats were with him. "Those are WindClan cats…and ShadowClan cats…what are they doing here?"

"ThunderClan cats are with us as well," Minnowtail replied without dipping her head in respect.

"Why are they here?" the tom asked his question once more, irritation creeping in his voice.

"We have come to speak with Mistystar." Bramblestar spoke up this time, ignoring the glare Russetstar gave him. "The news we have to share is for her ears only."

The tom was silent for a few heartbeats. Curious cats began to peer towards the camp's entrance as they realized they weren't alone. Sunpaw's ears flattened in embarrassment as she thought of the fact that she was the only apprentice in the group. They must have thought something was wrong with ThunderClan for allowing her to go.

For what felt like moons the tom finally agreed to let the group into the heart of his Clan's camp.

Cats of all ages watched the patrol emerge from the entrance through narrowed eyes. Kits were staring at them with looks of fascination, as if they'd never seen a stranger before. Sunpaw began to feel uncomfortable under their stares. It was like being surrounded by unfamiliar faces, in a different world that wasn't followed by the warrior code.

"Bramblestar…Russetstar and Weaselfur…what brings you to our camp?" A gray she-cat—Mistystar, emerged from a den surrounded by reeds. Her blue eyes glittered when she noticed Leafstar, who by now was pressed against Lionblaze. The elderly she-cat looked exhausted after traveling across the Clans' territories. Sunpaw felt sorry for her, knowing that this journey along with the journey she'd taken earlier had taken it's toll on her. "And who is this?" Mistystar only just noticed Leafstar after the Clan began to crowd around them.

"We need to speak with you privately…it seems as though an urgent matter has come up…one that involves the Twolegs and their monsters," Bramblestar explained.

Concern suddenly gleamed within Mistystar's eyes. She glanced at Reedwhisker, the black-furred tom that Sunpaw had recognized as RiverClan's deputy. Once their gazes locked, a mutual agreement seemed to open.

The RiverClan leader flicked her tail towards Bramblestar, who rose to his paws. Russetstar and Weaselstar quickly followed, exchanging glances as they did so. Sunpaw's tail dragged across the sandy ground as she thought about what this meeting would do to the Clans.

The blanket of reeds that concealed Mistystar's den was surprisingly roomy. Mistystar sat on a bed of moss and feathers, something that was normally used for the queens and elders. All cats that had come with Bramblestar and Leafstar sat in a semi-circle around the RiverClan leader. The gray she-cat was waiting for them to say something. Anything would have been better than the silence that followed.

"Would you mind telling us who this…stranger is?" Mistystar asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"My name is Leafstar," the SkyClan leader rasped. "I am from…SkyClan."

Mewls of shock rose from the cats gathered in Mistystar's den. "SkyClan?" Mistystar's eyes widened in disbelief. "What sort of a Clan is that?"

"A Clan that your ancestors threw away." Rockfall, one of the warriors that Leafstar had chosen to come with her, snarled.

Mistystar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, and even Leafstar glared at him. He flinched when his own leader glared at him.

"SkyClan left the original Clans when their territory was destroyed by Twolegs," Leafstar explained. "Ironically, the Clans themselves were forced to leave seasons later…it seems as though StarClan are trying to tell you something." A smirk fell upon Leafstar's face as Mistystar glared at her.

"If what you say is true than I…I apologize," Mistystar murmured. "But what I want to know is why you are here."

"We have come to ask you…." Bramblestar broke off for a moment, as if he was wondering how the situation as best explained. "To ask you to leave with us," he stammered.

The RiverClan leader stared at Bramblestar as if he'd sprouted wings. Both Russetstar and Weaselstar were nodding, while Leafstar stared at her paws. Reedwhisker's eyes were narrowed when he thought of what Bramblestar had said.

"Why should we leave?" Mistystar demanded. "We have plenty of prey, and with less Clans around to compete against us, we will have the entire lake to ourselves."

_No_! Sunpaw wanted to say the word out loud, but she dared herself not to. _You're only endangering the lives of innocent cats_! She knew Mistystar was stubborn like any other RiverClan cat. Whitewing had once told her that it took days for Leopardstar to change her mind. If what Whitewing said was true, than the Clans were doomed to fall.

"Please, you must understand the urgency of your decision." Leafstar's voice barely rose as she spoke up. "If you do not leave, the Twolegs will find your camp and destroy it. It has happened to our own."

Mistystar turned to face Leafstar with her lips curled in defiance. "Don't talk to me like I'm a kit!" she spat. "It isn't my fault you weren't able to protect your own Clan."

Sunpaw's eyes widened in disbelief, as did the other cats around her. Leafstar's fur stood on end, until she looked as though she was ready to lung at Mistystar. Lionblaze stopped her before it could happen. The elderly she-cat spun around to face him, amber eyes blazing with rage.

"You are in no condition to fight the whole of RiverClan," he whispered gently.

"Idiot mousebrain," Leafstar snarled. Venom rose in her voice, sending chills down Sunpaw's spine as she rounded on Mistystar once more. "Your Clan will fall, one by one if you don't listen to our warning."

The gray she-cat just blinked and stared at Leafstar. Reedwhisker whispered something to her, and she shook her head angrily. The RiverClan deputy's eyes were wide as Mistystar rose to her paws. Her tail lashed for one moment before she glared at the group of cats.

"Leave this territory at once," she snarled. "I will have none of your business…my Clan is safe from the Twolegs…they will not be harmed. StarClan watches over us."

"But the Moonpool was destroyed!" Sunpaw's ears flattened in shock when she realized that she'd spoken out. "How will you communicate with StarClan if there is no means of getting to their hunting grounds?"

That seemed to grab Mistystar's attention. The older leader stared at Sunpaw in surprise. She looked at Bramblestar and Weaselstar, who both nodded in agreement. Even Russetstar looked as though she'd agreed with Sunpaw, though she gave no clear sign.

"How can we trust the words of an apprentice?" Reedwhisker suddenly asked.

"Would you like to visit the Moonpool yourself?" Cedarclaw sprang to his paws. "I doubt you'll be able to survive with all those Twoleg monsters there." Weaselstar stopped him with a lash of his tail, signaling for silence.

"What the apprentice says is true," Weaselstar replied calmly. "He was with her when they discovered the Moonpool's disappearance. It was destroyed by the Twolegs and their monsters."

"Lies!" Mistystar glared at Weaselstar, ignoring the hiss of annoyance that came from Bramblestar. "Twolegs may be cruel at times, but they would never…." She broke off when Bramblestar glared at her.

"Don't forget that they captured you in the original forest," he hissed. "Without our help you would have been crowfood for the Twolegs…or worse, a kittypet."

This time Mistystar's head was bent in defeat. There was no way she could deny that the Clans had helped her in the past. Without the Clans Hawkfrost and Tigerstar would have taken over the forest. If another enemy had come up, one more dangerous than the Twolegs, the only Clan left would have never been able to defeat them. Mistystar knew this, and for once, couldn't argue with the ThunderClan leader.

_Maybe now she will change her mind_, Sunpaw thought. _She has to, or RiverClan will fall, like Leafstar said_.

"What will I tell the Clan?" Mistystar asked. "They think they are safe…I can't move them, not after all we have gone through to deserve this camp…."

"We will hold a daylight Gathering," Bramblestar decided. "With the word of all leaders, they will have to agree."

For what felt like moons Mistystar had finally agreed with him. A Gathering seemed to be the only way all the Clans would be convinced. The leaders were ready to leave, but their warriors may have had another word to say about leaving. Sunpaw sent a silent prayer to StarClan, hoping that they would help with making the decision to leave. One way or another, it was the only option. It was the only way the Clans would remain safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, Mistystar did get a little OC there. But I wanted to capture her emotions about leaving, and whether or not it was right. And like I said before, I will explain at the end of the story what the Twolegs are doing to the lake. I'm sure most people have figured it out by now, but there are some who just like the words of an author ;) Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw, TawnyheartOfWindClan, tufted titmouse AND XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!<strong>


	26. Chapter 24: Memories

**AN: Finally getting back into the updating schedule. One more chapter left before the epilogue, which should be…interesting. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter :P  
><strong>

**Chapter 24**

The daylight Gathering was unlike anything Sunpaw had ever seen. It looked as though every cat from the Clans had arrived. Queens came with their kits, while grouchy elders complained about why they had to come. Apprentices of all ages were chattering about the sudden announcement. Senior warriors clustered together to discuss the matter of Twolegs that had destroyed their homes. Younger cats were less inviting to one another. Tension rose from the young warriors as they tried to avoid one another, aware that any news given to the other could weaken their Clan.

Stonepaw and his brothers had never been to a Gathering before. This was an entirely new experience for them, one they'd never expected to see. Sunpaw could remember hearing Lionblaze talk about a daylight Gathering that Firestar had hosted. Apparently it had been approved by the leaders because of tension the Clans had felt one greenleaf. The daylight Gathering idea had worked, but only for a short while.

All leaders except for Leafstar were sitting on the oak that overlooked the island. The SkyClan leader looked uncomfortable with so many cats looking at her. Her own Clanmates were gathered in their own group, as if a protective shield had formed between them. Brownwhisker sat between Brindletail and Dawnwind, who were trying to calm Dawnwind's kits. It felt like any other Gathering, except that it was during the day and every cat from the Clans had been invited.

"Is everyone here?" Bramblestar asked after settling down on a branch. He'd been forced to speak up after mewls of alarm rose from the crowd. One of the kits had broken away from their mother—within heartbeats the kit was captured by a warrior from it's own Clan.

"Everyone is ready." Reedwhisker peered from the crowd of RiverClan cats sitting around him in a large circle.

Bramblestar nodded before turning to Russetstar, whose skinny frame hardly wavered as she spoke. "Cats of all Clans, it is time we reached a decision," she announced.

"We must leave now, or the Twolegs will destroy us along with our homes," Weaselstar added.

"The Moonpool is already destroyed…there is no hope for us," Mistystar put in.

Wails of alarm suddenly rose from the clustered cats. Elders stared at their leaders in disbelief, while the medicine cats were shaking their heads in horror. Apprentices from every Clan whispered to one another at the urgency of their leaders' news. Sunpaw noticed that most of the warriors had already agreed with their leaders—leaving truly was the only option. The Clans were never safe in one spot for long, especially with so many Twolegs about.

"How will we survive if there is no way to contact StarClan?" An elderly ShadowClan cat had risen to his paws, glaring at Russetstar as if the Moonpool's disappearance was her fault.

"The Moonpool was just a means of communication," Jayfeather meowed. "There are other ways." He was staring pointedly at Sunpaw, who crouched further to the ground. The last thing she wanted was the Clans to know about her visions—they were her secret alone.

"We already made one journey," a queen from RiverClan hissed. "Why must we make another? Does this mean we should have stayed in the old forest?"

"Do you want to die here?" Mistystar flashed the question back at her warrior, narrowing her eyes in the process. The queen flinched from her stare. "We must leave, or we will all die."

"Than it is decided?" Bramblestar asked. When every cat nodded in agreement—some were rather reluctant—he sighed in relief. "Very well. In two days we will leave. Prepare the queens and elders, and make sure you get plenty of rest. We will need it for the journey ahead."

Mutters quickly followed his words as the Clans broke apart once more. He jumped down his branch and was quickly joined by Leafstar and Sagefur, Leafstar's deputy. Sunpaw couldn't help but wonder if the Clans knew what was really going on. She knew that time would only tell if they would trust the words of an apprentice.

Lionblaze rounded on Jayfeather as soon as the medicine cat was joined by Echosong, who was limping heavily from the loss of weight she'd suffered. The gray tabby didn't bother meeting his brother's eyes as Lionblaze glared at him.

"What sort of mousebrained scheme were you trying to pull?" he snarled as Sunpaw came to hearing point.

"I thought it was a good idea," Jayfeather replied with a shrug.

"Those cats will challenge whoever holds the power of visions," Echosong pointed out.

"She has already suffered the loss of her brother, and those dreams…do you really think it's wise to put her in a position like that?" At that instant Sunpaw knew they were talking about her. A moment of hurt coursed through her belly when Lionblaze mentioned Flamepaw.

_If he were alive, he would be jealous_, she thought._ He would want to know why Lionblaze and Jayfeather are talking about me all the time_.

Her head hung as she thought of Flamepaw. He wouldn't be making the journey. Nor would the other cats that were buried around the lake. It was like they were leaving behind the Clans' past. Sunpaw glanced at the sky, wondering if the cats from StarClan would make the same journey. If so, than perhaps she would find Flamepaw among their ranks.

**...**

The rest of the day had been spent preparing for the journey. The SkyClan cats had helped ThunderClan hunt, while Echosong worked with Jayfeather to sort through the herbs that were needed for the journey. Sunpaw was surprised to see that Hollyleaf was working alongside Leafpool to help the queens comfort their kits. The black she-cat had been so defiant earlier with her mother. Now it was like they were trying to make up for lost time, ignoring the anger that they'd felt towards each other. Even Bramblestar was working with Squirrelflight, the cat that he had pushed away when the truth about her secret was out. The two looked reluctant to work together, but a faint spark of hope flared within Squirrelflight's eyes.

Sunpaw settled down beside Shrewpaw, who was busy chatting about the moves that Thornclaw had taught him. Stonepaw and Fogpaw watched him with wide eyes as he performed the back-kick move that Whitewing had taught Sunpaw. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she listened to them. Shrewpaw sounded as though it was one of the best fighting moves, when there was so much he had yet to learn.

A shadow suddenly fell upon the clearing. Sunpaw looked up to see that Bramblestar had climbed the Highledge, and was staring down at his Clanmates. The SkyClan cats that remained looked at him in surprise. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled as an uncomfortable silence fell upon the clearing.

Confusion swept over Sunpaw as she sat beside her denmates. She knew from experience that Bramblestar didn't call a Clan meeting unless it was important. She spotted Whitewing sitting beside Cinderheart, who looked like she was ready to bust with excitement. Squirrelflight and Leafpool sat together, while Hollyleaf stayed beside Brownwhisker. The dark tabby looked bewildered about what was going on until she told him.

"I know she has not passed an assessment, or even trained under six moons like a normal apprentice would, but Whitewing _and_ Poppyfrost have told me that she is ready to become a warrior." Bramblestar stared down at Sunpaw, whose jaw had dropped by this point in shock. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Sunpaw couldn't help but feel the presence of other cats looming in the hollow. Warriors that had earned their names and died, cats from StarClan were there to watch.

"Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sunpaw couldn't hold herself back—she knew becoming a warrior was the most important part of her journey.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunstorm. StarClan honors you for your courage and devotion to the Clan, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

_Sunstorm_…_the name sounds so_…good. She couldn't help but think of the many trials she had to go through in order to get this far in her life. Whitewing had been a great mentor—Poppyfrost couldn't deny that she was neglecting her apprentice. Flamepaw's disappearance had marked the beginning of a new start in her life; she'd promised herself that she would become a warrior for him, one that would make the Clan proud of them.

Bramblestar jumped down from the Highledge. The crowd parted so that he could touch her forehead with his muzzle. Sunstorm braced herself for the visions that would follow—any time a cat touched her forehead she would find herself swimming in their memories, understanding what they went through in the past.

Within heartbeats she was gasping for breath as images flashed before her. She could see a pale ginger she-cat, emerging from the nursery of an old ThunderClan camp with two tiny kits behind her. A large dark brown figure had stopped in front of the queen, leaning forward and whispering words of encouragement to the kits. She could feel the horror that Bramblestar had felt when he discovered the truth about his father. The dark tabby that had been with the queen was now viewed as a murderous figure, one that every Clan feared. She could see cats that sent chills down her spine—cats that should never have been introduced to the forest.

Later on she saw images of cats journeying together, keeping close to one another as they searched for a new home. A sense of hope had filled Bramblestar when he felt important to the Clan. It was like a blanket of warmth had enveloped Sunstorm as she watched his life unfold before her. Bramblestar had gone through much in his life, and was still the same. He may have aged at a point, but he rarely changed. His love for Squirrelflight had never wavered, but the immediate sense of betrayal had changed his view on her. The trust that they'd felt at one point was destroyed when Hollyleaf revealed everything at the Gathering.

"You saw it, didn't you?" he asked after stepping back.

She'd managed to catch her breath after a few cats stared at her in concern. "You still love her…even after what she did to you," she whispered so that no cat could hear.

"I always loved her, even after what she did to…them. To the Clan. Trust is something that she must earn on her own," he whispered back.

Sunstorm's reply was a simple nod. She stared at him for a few heartbeats, suddenly aware that he was Tigerstar's son. The son of a tyrant who had threatened to rule the Clans, even in his afterlife.

"Sunstorm! Sunstorm!" The Clan chanted her name, despite the half-hazardous breaths she'd left after visiting Bramblestar's memories. Jayfeather's eyes were narrowed in concern, but he said nothing about what had happened.

She lifted her muzzle slightly, aware that they would feel even more concerned if she didn't show any pride about her ceremony. Once the cheering had died down, the Clan settled in with meals from the fresh-kill pile. Hushed whispers echoed across the hollow as Sunstorm passed her Clanmates. She spotted Cinderheart sitting beside Lionblaze, who was sharing a thrush with her at the moment. The gray tabby looked up from her eating and swallowed when her daughter approached.

"It seems like only yesterday you were still suckling in the nursery," Cinderheart murmured after brushing her muzzle against Sunstorm's.

"You make a fine warrior," Lionblaze added when he joined them.

"But what about…what about Flamepaw?" Sunstorm's heart lurched as she thought of her brother.

_He should be at my side_, she thought.

"Flamepaw is watching over you," Cinderheart replied. "I'm sure he is with Firestar and Sandstorm."

_Is he? I haven't seen him with StarClan when I last saw them_, she told herself. _Firestar never mentioned him_….

"Enough of this sad talk," Lionblaze suddenly growled. "You should be happy that you're finally a warrior."

"I can't help but think about him…he would be…jealous that I'm a warrior before him," she sighed. "But you're right. I _am_ a warrior now, and I will do my best to protect this Clan," she added more enthusiastically.

Lionblaze nodded and licked her cheek before she padded towards the camp's entrance. The sun was beginning to go down by the time the warriors returned to their den. Sunstorm glanced at her former denmates, wondering if they would miss her. Shrewpaw ducked his head when she spotted him sitting beside Thornclaw, who was giving him tips about the hunter's crouch. She fought back a purr of amusement before getting ready for her vigil.

She was a warrior now. Part of her journey was completed, and another was about to begin.

**AN: Ah Sunstorm…I love that name for some reason. It's overused, yet it's still my favorite. I was listening to Within Temptation while writing this chapter, so you'll have to excuse me if it's darker than usual (they're a Goth-rock band if you don't know). And Cappy's doing fine, he's just a bit uneasy with his surroundings since he's just a baby. Eventually we'll be getting an even bigger place for him to live when he gets used to being handled. Thanks WildCroconaw and tufted titmouse for reviewing! You guys get...Flamepaw plushies!**


	27. Chapter 25: Forest

**Chapter 25**

_You are getting closer_…A voice seemed to whisper through Sunstorm's mind. She tried not to think about it as she paced around the hollow, waiting for the light of dawn. _You must follow the sun_…. The voice continued growing stronger, sending chills down Sunstorm's spine. She stared up at the sky; the stars were beginning to fade as the sun rose. Pinkish rays of light had begun to flow across the sky. The first sounds of life echoed through the forest as Twolegs began their work once more.

"Your vigil is over." Sunstorm jumped when she heard Whitewing's voice from behind. She turned to see the white-furred warrior standing behind her, eyes brimming with amusement. "Brackenfur did the same thing to me when I just became a warrior," Whitewing added in a purr. "You may find a nest, but I doubt you will use it for long." This time she stared at Sunstorm with sorrow—it was an expression Sunstorm had rarely seen on Whitewing. She could remember the look on Whitewing's face when Cloudtail had died, but that was it. "Don't worry about me," Whitewing suddenly said as if she'd read Sunstorm's thoughts. "I have Birchfall and Ivypool to care about…Dovewing and Cloudtail may be gone, but they will remain in StarClan, watching over us."

The golden tabby she-cat nodded to her former mentor before slipping away into the warriors' den. There were no empty nests available, aside from Poppyfrost's. She refused to sleep beside Berrynose, especially after the way he'd acted around her. The arrogant furball could stay behind for all she cared. Once she found a spot that was suitable for her, she curled up with her tail wrapped in front of her nose. The warmth wasn't enough to comfort her, but for now she cared about resting before the journey _really_ began.

...

A paw jabbed at Sunstorm's side, jolting her awake. She sprang to her paws, ready for an attack that never happened. Toadstep was standing in front of her. His eyes were bright with amusement when he saw her fur stand on end in embarrassment.

"The Clan's waiting outside," he told her after turning around to leave the den.

The newly named warrior stretched out her back before she followed him. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that the Clan was already awake. The clearing was buzzing with activity as cats spoke to one another. She knew that the senior warriors would debrief younger cats about the journey that laid ahead. Kits were pestering their mothers about what was happening, while the apprentices watched their mentors from where they usually ate.

Bramblestar was perched on the edge of the Highledge as he watched his Clanmates. Sunstorm spotted Leafstar clustered around her own Clan as they discussed what would happen during their journey. They'd already been on one journey, and they would know what it was like.

"This is all happening too quickly," Poppyfrost murmured under her breath. Berrynose was pressed beside her, muzzle buried in her fur while she spoke to Rosepetal. "What am I going to do if my kits arrive while we're traveling?"

"Jayfeather will treat it like any other birthing process," Rosepetal replied. "It takes time and patience, but he knows how to do his job."

Sunstorm was surprised by how much faith Rosepetal had in the medicine cat. The dark cream she-cat had never shown herself around Jayfeather much, and would often avoid him when she had the chance. She tried to shake the uneasy feelings away as she padded towards the Highledge. Bramblestar looked down at her when he noticed her approach. Lionblaze was sitting by Jayfeather when she spotted him whispering urgently to his brother.

"Did you find anything that could help us?" he demanded as she reached them.

"StarClan have been silent, though I've searched through the dreams of others…." Jayfeather broke off when he realized they weren't alone. Sunstorm's fur was bristling slightly, but she already knew about the powers Jayfeather had. For some time she knew that Jayfeather and Lionblaze were different. The last thing she wanted was for them to realize that she was aware of their gifts. "Have _you_ seen anything?" he asked when she remained silent.

"I did have a dream…but it was different…." Sunstorm looked down at her paws as she recalled the vision that had swept over her. It wasn't a vision really—voices had been whispering around her while she sat vigil—it was an entirely new experience that she wished would go away. "The voices told me to follow the sun, like SkyClan had," she finished after an uncomfortable silence had fallen over them. Jayfeather's eyes widened in disbelief. Lionblaze's tail lashed as she explained what had happened between her visions and SkyClan. All those moons of keeping them secret had done something to her—she wasn't the same apprentice she had been. "I think they were talking about me," she whispered.

"Impossible," Jayfeather hissed. "They were following the rising sun." His tail pointed towards the sun that was rising higher in the sky. Sunstorm followed it to see that it was almost over the hollow.

"It could be possible," Lionblaze muttered. "Not that I would want it to be, but knowing their faith in StarClan, they could have been following something other than the actual sun."

Frustration welled in Sunstorm's heart as she listened to them argue. She knew that Jayfeather was more likely to ignore her visions, though she wished there was a way to make him listen. Her father seemed more interested in the words that had been spoken during her vigil. Than again Lionblaze was always more interested in what Sunstorm was up to. She had a feeling it was more than just about protecting her. Perhaps after what Jayfeather had put her through, he was trying to make sure nothing had happened to her.

She turned away before Jayfeather could question her further, only to be faced with another bout of words spoken out of nowhere. This time though she felt dizzy, and was beginning to stagger with each step she took. Lionblaze shoved Jayfeather out of the way when he managed to notice what was happening. But by the time he reached her, it was too late.

...

Images flashed through Sunstorm once again. Her mind was churning with the thoughts of others as they tried to find a home in time for leafbare. Cats of all ages had been sent on the hunt for new places to live. One place in particular had suited them the most. An old forest where the trees were so close together that it made traveling difficult. Their roots were large enough for cats to hide in, whereas the place they'd lived in before had very little hiding places.

"Life will always get more difficult with each passing moon." Sunstorm stiffened when she heard the voice. She whirled around to see a ginger tom standing behind her, green eyes bright with sympathy. "But with each passing moon, we get stronger," he added. "Your visions are getting stronger, and soon, it will be impossible to avoid them."

"Can you tell me why I keep getting these visions?" she demanded.

The flame-colored cat only shook his head in reply. His muzzle pointed towards the grove of trees that had sheltered the traveling cats. Sunstorm followed his gaze. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw how large the forest was. Beyond the trees were ancient looking pines, whose trunks had been clawed away from seasons of brutal leafbares. Just to the left of her were hilly spaces where she could see small warrens that rabbits would hide in. She could see the reflections of rivers sweeping through the territory where catching fish was possible, and learning how to swim would become easier for the kits of RiverClan.

"This territory…is this what you were trying to show me?" she asked in a low whisper.

"Many cats have come here in the past, but they rarely stay for long," he explained. "If one were to live here, it is possible they would never have to leave. The Twolegs protect this land, and so, it is safe from their monsters."

Sunstorm knew that nothing was ever that perfect. Something like that must have come with a cost. She tilted her head to one side, wondering if there was anything else the flame-colored cat would say. Her claws tore at the grass when the ginger cat began to fade. A faint memory had suddenly come to her as she pictured Firestar, the flame-colored cat that had given his life for the safety of ThunderClan. That was who this StarClan cat was. The legendary leader who ruined everything by allowing too many nonClan cats into ThunderClan.

_He's the reason so many Clans make fun of us_, she thought angrily. _Without him, maybe things would have been normal_.

She quickly pushed aside the thought as she realized that she would never have existed without Firestar. He was the reason for her existence—without him there would have been a single Clan living in the old forest, one ruled by the great Tigerstar. Had Firestar never joined the Clans, life would have been very different. In ways, Sunstorm was thankful for what he'd done for the Clans. Yet it was his very existence that she hated—because of him these visions kept coming back.

Within heartbeats she was back at the hollow, surrounded by her Clanmates as they wondered what had happened. She looked up to see that Cinderheart was giving her gentle licks on the cheek. Her mother was unaware of the visions she'd received, yet she was desperate to make sure that she was safe. Lionblaze was staring at her in concern while Jayfeather spoke to the ThunderClan leader, who'd apparently noticed what had happened as well. His amber eyes were glowing in concern, but he relaxed once Jayfeather explained what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Cinderheart asked once she realized Sunstorm was awake.

"I think so," Sunstorm replied. A faint smile came across her face when she realized what had happened. She'd found the place where the Clans needed to go. Leafstar was right after all when she mentioned that following the sun was what StarClan had told her. "I know where we have to go," she added.

"Where?" Bramblestar pushed aside the cats surrounding Sunstorm so that he could face her.

"It's…Firestar showed me the way to this place," she explained through shaky breaths. "We have to follow the sun, like Leafstar said. But it's more than that. Firestar said that the territory is protected by the Twolegs so they can't do any harm to it." By the time she was finished speaking Bramblestar was staring at her like she'd grown a second head.

She knew the odds of Twolegs protecting their own land was unbelievable. She herself didn't believe what Firestar had said, but anything was better than what they had now. First the old forest had been destroyed by the Twolegs, and now the lake was being torn apart by their monsters. Hope was one thing that she had to keep to herself, even if it meant telling her Clanmates the truth.

"So the Clans are to understand that a warrior who has only just received her name will lead them to a new place to live?" Shadefur, the SkyClan elder, scoffed. "I highly doubt they will listen, especially from the way they act around you."

Leafstar sent the elderly cat a glare that made him sit down. "I believe what she said is true," she murmured softly. "When Brownwhisker and Brooksong left SkyClan, they were told to follow the sun," she added when cats stared at her in surprise. Brownwhisker's face fell when she mentioned his sister's name, and another wave of pity washed over Sunstorm. "The voices led them to the Clans. We did the same, and found the Clans."

Bramblestar nodded at her words. "Than we must tell the Clans at once," he decided. "They will be waiting for us on the island."

All cats remained silent while he led the way out of camp. Jayfeather had gathered as many herbs as he could with the help of Echosong. The silver tabby elder had been grateful for Jayfeather's help, and even gave him a vole for her thanks. Jayfeather had been slightly surprise with this gesture, but took it without complaining. Sunstorm padded alongside Snowstorm and Mothdapple, who were chattering excitedly about the journey that laid before them.

"What was it like?" Snowstorm asked when she stepped beside Sunstorm.

"Big," Sunstorm replied sharply. "Big enough for all of the Clans, including SkyClan."

Mothdapple's eyes widened in surprise when Sunstorm stared at her. "But…won't the Clans want to keep SkyClan away?" she asked in a low whisper. "After all, they've only just arrived."

The glare Sunstorm sent them was enough to make both sisters keep their jaws shut. "StarClan won't let that happen again," she snarled. "What they did to SkyClan was enough to make them feel guilty…so guilty that they tried to forget about SkyClan." Her teeth ground together as she recalled what Sandstorm had told her as a kit. The stories were becoming vaguely familiar as she pieced them together.

Once they'd reached the island, Sunstorm could see that all of the Clans were already there. RiverClan sat on one side of the island, while WindClan and ShadowClan cats sat on the other. She could tell from the way they were clustered together that they were uncomfortable with the daylight Gathering that took place once more. She spotted Russetstar and Weaselstar speaking to one another, while Mistystar stayed on her own.

Bramblestar was the first to climb across the treebridge, a place that had history written among the scratches on the bark. Sunstorm couldn't help but wonder if all those fights had been worth it. The fights that had taken place so many seasons ago seemed like nothing compared to what they would face later on.

"We are all here?" Russetstar asked once the two Clans had reached the island.

"Are those cats coming with us?" Sunstrike, a WindClan cat, demanded.

"Those cats are from SkyClan," Bramblestar replied. "They will be coming with us."

Yowls of anger suddenly filled the air, making Sunstorm's ears flatten in alarm. If the Clans refused to let SkyClan come with them, what would happen? She didn't want to think about it as all three leaders exchanged startled glances.

"Enough!" Russetstar's cry rose above the cats gathered around her. "Why have we not heard about this Clan before?" she demanded once silence settled around them.

"StarClan felt guilty about what they did to us," Leafstar explained. "They don't want it to happen again." She stared pointedly at Mistystar, who flinched from her gaze. "We must work together, or the Clans will fall, one by one."

Once the Clans had come to a breaking point, Bramblestar spoke up. "We must leave now," he announced. "Have the medicine cats gathered the herbs needed for this journey?"

"ShadowClan has." A bright ginger tom with a white chest had risen to his paws and replied. His eyes met Bramblestar's when the ThunderClan leader stared at him.

"RiverClan is ready to leave," Willowshine meowed calmly.

"I have gathered as much as I could," Fallencloud murmured.

After what felt like moons the Clans were finally ready. Bramblestar had told the other leaders what Sunstorm's visions revealed, and all of them looked at him in disbelief. But there wasn't a need to argue against him, seeing as their territories had been destroyed by the Twolegs. If what Leafstar had said was true, than they would need to leave as soon as they could. Sunstorm only hoped that it wasn't too late for the Clans.

_One way or another, we have to work together_, she thought as she looked at the graying sky. If the Clans failed to understand how one another worked, than eventually they would fall like Leafstar had said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this was an…unepic ending…sorry. But this is the last chapter, and up next will be the epilogue! Stay tuned for more, as there will be a surprise return. Oh, and has anyone ever seen a hamster with a long tail? For some reason Cappy has the longest tail I've ever seen on a hamster…he also has the face of a gerbil, and the energy of one as well. Oh well, hopefully I'll get a picture of him so I can make him my new Avvie. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw and XxBlazestormxX for reviewing!<strong>


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Days, no, moons had passed since they'd first heard about the Clans. It seemed as though a short amount of time had gone by, when in reality, they were all restless from moons of traveling. When they managed to reach the Clans, their plans went into full-swing. The simplest of plans had been executed along with their allies: They were to capture any cat that had ginger fur. For some reason their leader was fascinated with ginger fur, and had demanded that they bring a cat with that kind of fur to him. They didn't bother asking why; they would end up with noses that were clawed off.

One cat in particular, a silver and gray tabby she-cat, was pressed against the undergrowth as she waited for the signal. She was determined to prove her worth in the group of rogues, even if it meant killing off another. Her yellow eyes never wavered as she spotted movement in the forest ahead. The Twoleg nest that loomed nearby was where they'd sheltered for a few days. The Clan cats that lived in this part of the forest had detected them, but they made no move to harm the group.

Her companions eyed the shape cautiously. To their pleasure, it was a ginger cat, and a young one. If they were lucky, not only would they be able to knock him or her unconscious, but they could take away their memory as well.

_We have the power to take their memory away_, she thought gleefully. _Who would have thought a bunch of scrawny rogues could do such a thing_?

It was better that other cats didn't know. Once the rumors became true, the group would have to eliminate or wipe out their memories. The leader only used this power as a last resort. Since their powers were so strong, most cats avoided them.

"Now!" Stain, a tortoiseshell she-cat, hissed.

Within heartbeats the patrol to bring down the cat sprang into action. The ginger cat hissed and screeched in alarm when he realized he was surrounded. His amber eyes were wide in panic as the silver and gray tabby slammed a paw down hard on his forehead. Amusement flickered across her face when he fell in the next instant.

"That wasn't much of a fight," she purred after relaxing her shoulders.

"He can't even lift a paw at us," Snoot, a black and white tom, crowed.

"Silence!" Stain glared at the both of them as they crouched in fear at her gaze. "His memory must be taken before we give him to the leader," she added more softly.

The dappled tortoiseshell pressed her forehead against the ginger tom's flanks. He screeched in pain as a light suddenly erupted from his eyes. The silver and gray tabby looked away as he started uttering words that must have been part of his memories. At one point he mentioned the name Lionblaze, but it was so quiet that she wasn't sure. Within seconds he was lying still, unable to move from the sudden explosion of pain.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"That is how we take away the memories of those who know too much," Stain replied. "You and Snoot will gain these powers when you are older."

A look of fascination crossed Snoot's face, while she just looked away. For some reason she felt guilty for letting this happen. She wasn't sure why, but some part of her longed to understand why he was out on his own. If the Clans were as supportive as their leader had said, why wasn't an older cat with him?

"Lets get moving before the sun rises," Stain meowed more urgently.

All three of them had moved at a swift pace. They knew lingering around would bring back the ginger tom's memories, and they couldn't afford to waste time. Their leader had said to come back before greenleaf. If they didn't come back by than, he would strip them of their own memories. Unlike Stain, he had the power to do so from where he stood, not by touching anothers flank. In such a case, that was why the rogues feared him so much.

...

"You've done well." The silver and gray tabby was pressed against Snoot as Stain revealed the ginger tom they'd caught to their leader. His eyes glowed in the darkness of his den as he looked at the young cat. "All three of you shall remain in the group. Stain, I want you and Willow to take him to the farthest dens you can find," he added as Snoot backed away from his den.

The two she-cats eyes him coolly before disappearing from his den. Willow glanced at the ginger tom warily as they took him to a den surrounded by two large oak trees. It was in the base of that tree she'd made her nest. Stain wasn't aware that another cat had been sleeping there, but she didn't seem to care. Once they placed his body near the entrance of the den, Stain looked back at Willow. Her gaze never left the ginger tom's pelt.

"You know what to do when he wakes up," Stain hissed under her breath.

Willow didn't need to ask her what she meant by that. As a rogue bound by loyalty to her leader, she knew what had to be done. The ginger tom would have a new name, and a new life. If all went according to plan, he would even consider himself a rogue. She knew that Stain's power only went so far. If the ginger tom met someone from his past, a Clan cat, then his memories would most likely come back to haunt him.

**AN: Well, that's the epilogue. And I think you all know who the ginger tom was, or is. But this epilogue was fun to write, and you'll be finding more about who the rogues are and why they have those powers. They may be able to take away memories, but they can't change the heart of a cat ;) As for what the Twolegs are doing, I think it's time I explained. They are building a resort by the lakeside, and have bought out the Horseplace. At the clearing where the Twolegs camp, that will become campgrounds for the daring Twolegs. Yes, I thought of everything. It sort of reminds me of where our summer home is...Anyways, thanks The Goddess of Darkness for reviewing!**


End file.
